Ryuu and Ryo
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: Okay, so here we go... Ryoma's a girl who was forced to take her twin's place in Seigaku. What happens to her now that he's back? Pillar Pair TezuRyo femryo Dragon Pair SakuRyuu GP OishiEiji Tensai YuushiFuji Emerald InuiKai Momoan MomoAnn
1. Who the hell is Ryuu?

**I don't own PoT but I do own Ryuu! Take that!**

"Okay…hmm, when is your flight coming in? Oh really…yes I know that…" a light laugh echoed throughout the house. "No… alright… six in the morning…I'll tell Oyaji, don't worry."

Ryoma Echizen twirled the cord from the phone over his fingers before hanging the phone up.

Sorry, delayed reaction. Did I say HIS fingers!? I meant HER fingers.

Yes, yes, yes, Ryoma is a girl. Yes, yes, yes, that makes her the Princess of tennis. So who was on the other line?

Well, that was the _real_ Prince of tennis, Ryuusuke Echizen, more commonly know as Ryuu.

Ryoma and Ryuu were twins. Paternal of course. They were like a classic boy-girl pair of twins. They looked the same and acted the same.

And it was for this reason that Ryuu was in America and Ryoma was in Japan. Originally it was Ryuu who was supposed to be going to Seigaku, but something came up from his school in America (coughcough…he failed his finals and had to go to summer school…coughcough). Because of that, Ryoma had to throw out her enrollment forms for Hyotei and get new forms so she could take Ryuu's place in Seigaku (she's happy that she had didn't go to Hyotei, thanks to Monkey King).

--

"Oyaji, that was Ryuu on the phone! You need to pick him up tomorrow at six in the morning!" Ryoma shouted as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Whatever Shounen!"

Ryoma paused when she was in the middle of the staircase to stare at the family portrait that was on the wall.

It was taken when she and Ryuu were seven, right after they won their first doubles championship. Ryoma had long hair back then, it reached her mid-back and was naturally layered and curled slightly, just like her mother's. Ryuu had the same hair, except his was cropped short and was pushed back behing his ears. They were both dressed nicely with Ryoma wearing a light gold dress and Ryuu wearing a black suit with a gold tie.

They were smiling. They always smiled with their twin by them. It was their way of connecting.

'Hn, tomorrow when I get home then, you'll be here.' She ran a finger over the frame before going to bed.

--

Ryoma slammed the door closed as she ripped her shoes off savagely.

"Tai-freakin'-dai-freakin'-ma!" She growled out as she glared at the stupid shoes, as if they were the cause of her misfortune.

Today, was not good. This is how her day went, in order from the things that went wrong…

Her alarm clock broke so she woke up late

Her uniform wasn't ironed so she had to iron it

She spilled orange juice on her uniform

She had to wear a regular plain shirt underneath her uniform jacket

She DIDN'T have as plain shirt, so she wore a white tank top

She ran to school

She was late to practice

Tezuka was being a mother fucking bitch today so she had to run 50 laps

Inui was being a mother fucking bitch today so she had to drink his juice

Her teacher gave her ten detentions for not being in uniform

She got a paper cut

Momo, that bastard, spilled the Ponta he had brought all over her

She was wearing a purple bra, luckily the purple blended in with the Ponta

At afternoon practice, she had to drink more Inui juice

She tripped over Horio, who had fainted, and completely bloodied her knees up

Tezuka, in super bitch mode, made her run another 50 laps for being careless

She got her period

She got cramps

She got angry

She threw her racquet at Tezuka and she thinks she broke his nose- which she did

She got suspended from school for a week and put on reserve for a month

"Uh, welcome home Ryoma, but I guess you're not in a good mood eh?"

Ryoma turned around at the new voice and saw herself.

"Ryuu!" She ran over to her twin and hugged him tight.

"Wazzup, I heard you got suspended for braking your captain's nose."

"How did you know?"

"I OVERHEARD mom on the phone and no, it wasn't eavesdropping."

Ryoma rolled her eyes before looking past her brother to see her parents glaring at her.

She was sooo dead.

--

"Nya, I can't believe Ochibi broke Tezuka's nose! Now he's not here for me to glomp!" Eiji Kikumaru whined for the fifth time that morning.

Oishi patted Eiji on the back in a sign of comfort. Ryoma was Eiji's favorite glomp post. It was amazing that he never felt her breasts- not even once.

A head full of emerald tinted black hair passed the Golden Pair as the figure walked onto the tennis courts.

The people on the courts became silent as they looked at who they THOUGHT was Ryoma.

Even Ryuuzaki-sensei was caught off guard before she realized who it really was.

The boy stopped in front of her, a bored expression on his face as he raised his head to look at the aging woman.

"Aunt Sue, here is my registration form." Ryuu smirked slightly, "Sorry I'm a bit late, I got tied up at my school in America."

"Alright," she told him and ordered everyone to gather round.

"Alright, this is Echizen Ryuu; he's Ryoma's twin brother and will be taking Ryoma's spot on the Regulars alright?"

"Hey, why does he have to take his place? We should hold a ranking tournament!" Arai yelled in protest.

"Who's 'he'? And shut your mouth before I make sure the only thing you can eat is apple sauce." Ryuu snarled out.

"Oi, Ryuu, we don't talk like that here. Watch it."

Ryuu calmed down, a bit, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ryuuzaki called out to him.

"I'm going to class, the bell's going to ring in 3…2…1..." A loud bell resonated throughout the school premises as Ryuu continued to walk away.

--

"I hate your team, Ryoma." Ryuusuke grumbled from underneath their makeshift tent in the living room.

The couches and chairs were gathered in a circle and comforters and blankets were thrown over them. The twins were sitting Indian style and in a middle of them was a large flashlight. Bags of chips, cans of Ponta, various candy wrappers, and Styrofoam containers-that once carried delicious takeout- surrounded them.

Ryuu was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Ryoma was wearing skin tight black boy shorts and a tight black and silver cami-shirt on.

Ryoma popped some popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah, I hate them too."


	2. It's your own fault

**I'm back! Here's chapter 2!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis! That means that YOU do not sue ME!**

**thfourteenth:** Oh yeah, Ryuu and Ryo make a 'gruesome twosome!', from the song 'Let's Get Together'!

**shootingcomet: **I updated it! Obviously, thanks ^_~

**Miyuka Meiru: **So far, only Tezuka will know. The others will find out later in their own way!

**afallenheart: **I've done it! Here's chapter 2, made fresh!

**rebekahalana: **If people say please, I will fulfill their request...so long as it has to do with fanfics!

**YanagiYukina: **It's updated, I'm starting chapter 3, I don't know when Fuji will find out, but he's the next one to.

**LovingMystery0927: **It's only going to get cuter and funnier!

**FallenAngel Sayu: **Pillar Pair is BACK! It's right here!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In front of the bedroom

"Ryo, you should apologize to Tezuka."

"Why would I do that, Ryuu?"

"He looked really pitiful with a giant wad of white stuffs where his nose is. No one took him seriously during practice because he sounded weird."

"He shouldn't have gotten me angry."

Ryuu rolled his slightly narrowed gold eyes. He pinned her with one of those glares that mothers give their children when they do something and they're just too tired to say something.

"Just suck it up and do it."

"I don't feel like it."

"But if you don't apologize now, he might let his anger fester inside of him and then when you finally do say sorry, he'll be really mad at you and he'll hate you FOREVER! And you know that you don't want your little Kuni-kun to hate you because you LOOOOOOVVVV- **OWWWWWW!!!!!**" His face was hit with the incoming door to Ryoma's room.

Ryuu rubbed his nose a bit, just to make sure that there was no blood.

But then, realization hit.

"Uh…ha…ha…hahahahahahaahahahahaha! You have a crush on Tezuka!? Unbe-freakin'-lievable!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I BITE YOU!" Was Ryoma's muffled reply.

--

Inside the bedroom

Ryoma slid down her door until her butt met the floor and grabbed a pillow that was on the floor. She buried her burning face in it as she tried to squelch her embarrassment.

'_Ack! How did he find out from me just slamming the door!? I do that all the time!_'

Now, yes, she did break his nose-but that wasn't her fault. It was the hormones in her body that did it. Those little traitorous bastards, how dare they do that to her.

"Hahahahahahaahahahahaha! This is rich! Ryoma and Tezuka sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love!

Next comes marriage!

Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Shut it up Ryuu, I hate you!"

--

Ryuu had on his uniform and was ready to leave the next morning when Ryoma came bounding down the stairs. It was her third day of suspension so she was at home.

"Ryuu, give this to buchou!"

Now, Ryoma may have inherited her mother's personality, but Ryuu was a reincarnation of Nanjiroh.

That meant, he thought about girls, love, and sex.

So imagine, no seriously, just imagine all the thoughts that went through his head when his _innocent_ little twin sister handed him a light pink envelope with 'BUCHOU' and 'FROM ECHIZEN RYOMA' written in English on it.

Which was bad…

Because when Ryoma writes 'I's in English, she dots them with hearts because…and I quote from Rinko… '_It is more feminine_'. Which was also the reason why she had to use pink stationary, Rinko loves buying things for Ryoma and making them be ultra-girly.

Oh lord have mercy…Ryuu's sister was HEAD OVER HEELS!

A little part of Ryuu died at the thought of seeing Ryoma with white ribbons in her hair and wearing a dress while she hung off the arm of that Tezuka guy.

"…Ryuu, are you listening? I said give this to buchou and DON'T look at it."

"Okay," Ryuu nodded absently. He walked to school almost as if there was a marionette controlling him.

--

"_Tezuka_-senpai," Ryuu spat out his name when everyone was changing for morning practice. The thought of Ryo liking some-some DIRT BAG like _him_, disgusted him to no end.

Tezuka turned to face him, as did everyone else.

"Here, and NO, it is NOT from me, it's from my sister." He shoved the pink envelope in his hands before going to the courts.

Tezuka looked at the envelope, reading the names on it. Oh dear, didn't Ryuu say it was from his SISTER?

Tezuka wasn't President of the Student Council for nothing. He wasn't the number one student in the school, **FOR NOTHING!**

Most obviously, he put two and two together and did not get six, he got four. And that meant that Ryoma was girl, she made a good boy, he got a PINK letter from her, and ECHIZEN has a heart over the 'I'.

He looked around and noticed that everyone was still looking at him.

"Run 20 laps for warm ups," he commanded in his authoritative voice. Everyone scurried out in fear of his wrath.

He opened the letter and the first thing he noticed was that it was written in English and in cursive. Many students didn't understand English characters so writing them in cursive would have made it almost impossible. Tezuka cracked a tiny smile; Ryoma was smart to hide what she said.

_**Dear Buchou,**_

_**Sorry if I broke your nose, but you DID deserve it. I don't know what bit your butt but by the time I get back to school, it better be gone. I didn't like your attitude and I thought it wrong that you made me run all of those laps. I heard acupuncture is a good form of relaxation-maybe you're too tense. My Aunt does acupuncture, I can get my mom to set up an appointment for you. Maybe then you'll be nicer.**_

_**No, this is not a love letter. This is just the only paper I have. As Ryuu probably told you-and with his big mouth, everyone else- that I am a girl. Ask Ryuu for the full story because I'm too lazy to write it for you. I would like to be back to playing matches again so hopefully you'll be nice for the cute little freshman rookie and let her play. I know you want to. **_

_**So, sorry again for your nose, but I'm not really sorry. I'll be back. I'll defeat everyone. I'll defeat you.**_

_**Mada mada dane,**_

_**Ryoma E.**_

Tezuka could not believe her. She had the gall to blame HIM for the breaking of HIS nose!? Well, now, you couldn't tell it was broken but still…

She threw the racquet.

He should be angry with the letter, she blamed him for his injury, she called him tense, and then said she was going to beat him!

But… he couldn't. He racked his brain with different reasons as to why he should never put her back on the team, but they always turned into good reasons.

She's too arrogant and cocky…makes people want to beat her.

She'll throw things at them…makes them run and that could build up stamina.

And..and…oh god, his face was hurting.

That meant one thing: he was smiling.


	3. It's not a date! We swear!

**Chapter 3 fore everyone. Keep REVIEWING!!!!**

Tezuka quickly relieved the pain in his face by wiping the smile off. He folded the letter back up and put it in the secret compartment of his bag before heading off to practice.

Everyone on the courts was, to say the least, puzzled and baffled. Tezuka was a lot nicer and the only laps he assigned were for the races to see who could run away from Inui Juice. There was this air around him that made it seem like…

Fuji looked at Tezuka through the corner of his electric blue eyes. He was convinced that the letter was a love letter. He had heard of how girls tried to give him their letters and lunches. But to give it to their brother who's on the tennis team?

Wait a minute! When Ryuu came, he said that it was his _sister_ who wanted Tezuka to have the letter. But when Ryuuzaki-sensei introduced him, she said Ryoma's brother. Not once did she say Ryoma's gender.

"_He's Ryoma's twin brother and will be taking Ryoma's spot on the Regulars alright?"_

She could've said, _"…and will be taking __**his**__ spot…"_ Everyone would've known that she was referring to Ryoma. So if Fuji was correct in his thoughts, which he always is, then Ryoma must be a girl.

Ryoma must be in love with Tezuka and vice versa.

Yipppeeee! Fuji was so proud of himself. Come on, how many people do you know who can determine something like that out of practically nothing?

Of course Fuji could, he's a genius after all.

"Fuji, get back to practice!" Tezuka 'barked' out. It would've been barked out if he assigned him laps. Fuji jumped a bit before he smiled serenely.

_Saa, I'm happy for you Tezuka, but now let's see how you take your own advice. Don't let your guard down, my friend. Soon, very soon, I will set you up with Ryoma. I'll get you, my pretty, and your little Kitten too! _Fuji cackled evilly in his head, sounding like the witch from the wizard of Oz.

--

Tezuka eyed Fuji warily at lunch. He was planning something. Fuji was scheming. Maybe at afternoon practice, Tezuka might let Fuji off the hook a few dozen times.

"Hahaha, yes, my pretty, I am scheming, you're not safe. I'll get your little Kitten too. Hahaha, no matter what, my mind is set…" Great, now Fuji's mumbling like Ibu Shinji from Fudomine. Tezuka wisely and politely excused himself from the others at the table and went back to his class.

He was not fleeing. No seriously, he was NOT fleeing. The great captain of Seigaku never FLEES!

He sat back down at his desk and took out the giant book he was reading for entertainment.

--

Ryoma was bored. She was SO bored that saying she was bored was boring. And you know that that you have to be boring if you get bored from being bored by saying you're bored when you're bored on a boring day in a boring house with nothing to do so you're BORED.

Just thinking that made Ryoma bored.

She sighed for what must've been the hundredth time that minute. Yeah, you get the picture.

She was dressed in an over sized t-shirt and flannel pants with little tennis balls.

Her mother and father went somewhere and Nanako was in college, so Ryoma was home alone. She combed her fingers through her hair before pausing. She then proceeded to scream while messing her hair up so that it looked like she was attacked by birds.

Who knew being suspended was so boring? Ryuu should have told her this, he really should have. Now she was going crazy.

She got up and padded her way into the kitchen and got out a Ponta before heading into the living room again and turning the TV on.

She flipped through the channels and saw an endless sea of soap operas and talk shows and game shows. There was a show where they took a boy and stole away his masculinity by dressing him up as a girl and putting him in an all girls' school.

At least in America they didn't degrade their citizens. In America they had quiz shows and fun family games like The Price Is Right and Family Feud.

_Ugh, I want to-NO! I need to do something. Karupin keeps sleeping; I've got nothing to do._

Ryoma groaned before an idea popped up in her glorious mind. To the street courts she goes!

She ran up the stairs before screaming out of horror. Too bad that no one was there to hear her.

In her closet, there were no tennis clothes. And by that, she meant NO SHORTS OR SHIRTS!

The only thing she had left was that atrocity that was the outfit that she wore to her first tournament. It was black and gray, which she could deal with, but it was tight and short.

It came mid-thigh and her back was almost completely exposed. She decided to wear it. It was that or not going out to thrash someone in tennis. She quickly put it on before slipping some socks and black tennis shoes on and putting on a long gray hoodie.

She ran downstairs, gave her kitty a pat, grabbed her bag and zoomed out the door.

She was at the gate when she ran back in and wrote a note before running out again.

--

Tezuka sighed as he walked by the street courts on his way home that afternoon.

That bastard Fuji had dug through his bag and read the letter.

But how did he get it?

Just one little saying did the job.

"_**Momo, Kaidoh called you a smelly, rotten peach-butt!"**_

_Momoshiro and Kaidoh got into a big fight and Tezuka had to run out of locker room to stop them…just as Fuji ran in._

_As a result, Fuji ran out with the letter and was about to make copies of it, so Tezuka had to leave the Peach and the Snake to Oishi and chase after Fuji._

_It was very funny. Just imagine Fuji laughing like a mad man while running around the courts with Tezuka hot on his heels. Fuji ran out of the courts and into the school with Tezuka right behind him while he shouted at Oishi to cancel practice._

_Tezuka never thought that he would see the day he would hit Fuji upside his head. Well, he wasn't a physic so he couldn't have seen it._

_But he felt it when his palm made contact with Fuji's head._

Tezuka sighed once more, he would get home two hours earlier today-or maybe not. Was that Ryoma he just saw?

The Ryoma-look-alike stopped walking and looked in his direction. Hazel eyes met wide gold eyes.

Ryoma smirked and ran across the street.

"Neh, buchou, what happened to practice?"

The corners of Tezuka's mouth dropped a bit. She was acting like she HADN'T broke his nose.

But then the letter popped up. Of course, she blamed him.

"It got canceled today."

"Why?"

"Because," Tezuka left it at that as he continued to walk. Ryoma walked right along side with him.

"I don't about you, but 'because' is not an answer."

"I can cancel practice."

"Because you're the captain?"

"Yes, captains do that."

"Oh," Ryoma adjusted her tennis bag on her shoulder. "Did Ryuu give you the letter?"

"Ah, it's nice to know your thoughts about the incident."

"It WAS your fault. But don't worry; I'm willing to forgive you now."

"I'm honored."

Ryoma looked up with surprise in her eyes before it turned into annoyance.

"Oi, you can't be sarcastic with me! Only I'M allowed to do that."

Tezuka shook his head slightly before he turned left, into the park. Ryoma followed behind him.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"It is not stalking; I call it following out of curiosity."

"The law calls it stalking."

"You're awfully talkative today, buchou."

"You are too."

"Oh, you like having the last word."

"No, I just LOVE hearing myself speak."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? You talk too much."

Tezuka placed his bag on a bench before sitting down.

"I can say the same for you."

"Anything you can do, I can do better; I can do anything better than you."

"Anything you can be, I can better; I can be anything better than you."

"Nice comeback."

"Hn… why were you saying things from Annie Get Your Gun?"

"Just seeing if you knew."

"Well, I do."

"I know, you proved it."

"So why are you still here?"

"Because you're here; so if you're here, I must be here too."

"Because you're a stalker."

"No, I am not!"

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"I'm getting like this because you keep saying that I'm a stalker."

"I bet you stalk your cat."

"Of course, I like to keep an eye on him."

"There, you see, you just admitted that you're a stalker."

Ryoma let out a scream through clenched teeth before smacking her face.

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too." Tezuka smirked before getting up and proceeded to walk away. A moment later he heard Ryoma shout 'HEY!' and heard her run up to him.

She was silent for a second as they continued to walk through the park. As a matter of fact, they were content with each other's presence. Both were naturally quiet, so this was pleasurable.

That was until an old, elderly couple, who were sitting together on a bench, saw them.

"Oh, look at that. Young love, it's rare to find such a cute couple these days." The old woman crowed as she smoothed out her kimono. Her husband nodded in agreement, his nearly closed eyes were wrinkled at the corner.

Ryoma blushed, though not as much as Sakuno, but it was impressive. Tezuka faltered in step for a millisecond before regaining his composure.

"Ah, yes indeed Dear," The old man said. His voice cracked a few times from old age. He raised his voice so that the retreating teens heard him. "Good luck in your relationship!"

This time, Ryoma felt like her face was about to undergo spontaneous combustion. Tezuka faltered once more for three whole seconds. If it weren't for the lamp pole to his right, he would've fell face first.

_--_

It was about ten minutes after Ryoma's face exploded and Tezuka became a klutz. Somehow, they ended up at a pizzeria, which Ryoma had no clue existed in Japan.

She was sitting across from Tezuka and was currently munching on a slice of sausage pizza while discovering a new side of her buchou.

He was a PIG!

He had two giant slices of meat lovers' pizza (sorry vegetarians) and between the two of them, they shared three orders of fries and a small basket of mozzarella sticks. But what Ryoma really couldn't understand, was how the Hell Tezuka had the audacity to order a DIET Cola.

Oh, well, she wasn't any better. Her slices were huge as well.

She glanced at Tezuka through the canopy of her thick eyelashes. He was, almost unconsciously, eating the fries and pizza. If he were eating at a faster pace, it would've seemed like he was stuffing his mouth. One hand was holding the folded pizza and the other was dipping a French fry in ketchup.

Oh, well, she wasn't any better. One hand held a slice and the other held three fries and two sticks. People were giving them weird looks at how they could pig out.

Ryoma nearly choked on her food when Tezuka came out of nowhere with a question.

"How did you get me to pay for all of this?"

Ryoma smirked.

"Neh, I just have that power over people."

Tezuka gave her a pointed look before getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"We need more fries."

Ryoma watched as he walked up to the counter before dragging her eyes to the table.

Yup, no more fries were visible.

Ryoma sucked the stray string of cheese before taking another bite. Tezuka returned with a tray loaded with fries and…HOLY SHIT!

**WAS THAT CALAMARI!?**

Ryoma licked her lips as she eyed the seemingly delicate golden brown pieces of curled fried squid.

Tezuka was amused to say the least at her reaction.

"There should be enough for the both of us."

Ryoma looked at him and smiled.

"You're my **favorite** senpai."

--

The Seigaku Regulars looked in awe as they watched their captain and their rookie on a 'date'. Well, that's what Fuji said it was.

Eiji was crying over the fact that his Ochibi-chan was really an Ochibi-CHAN.

Oishi was fretting over if it was okay for the kohei and buchou to date.

Kaidoh kept hissing in irritation; it wasn't his business what they did.

Momo was shocked to say the least. They were best friends and not once did he notice.

Taka was blushing, he was nervous of what would happen if Tezuka and Ryoma ever found out.

Inui was frozen. No matter how many times he looked at his data, none of it could've added up to this!

Fuji was surprised. Not over the fact that Ryoma was a girl, but that the two were already dating.

Ryuu was red with anger. How dare that BITCHY BASTARD date his sister without his permission!?

--

Ryoma was lounging on the couch with a lazy smile on her face when Ryuu burst through the front door. Ryoma shot up and looked at her angry brother.

"Ryuu, what's wrong-"

Ryuu pushed her back roughly on the couch. His golden eyes were flashing with pure anger.

"Don't you dare act like you don't know, you know what you did!"

"What did I do though!?" The smaller one's frame shook slightly in fear at her brother.

"I forbid you from dating that bastard!"

"WHO?"

"_Tezuka_, that's who, he's bad!"

"What, h-he's not bad! I happen to look up to him!"

"That's what he wants!"

"What are you talking about!? You act like you know where I-," Ryoma gasped as she came to a realization. She looked Ryuu straight in the eye. He looked away, partly in anger but mostly in shame.

"You followed me." It was nothing more but a whisper, but it hurt the boy to hear his sister's voice like that. "Don't you trust me!?"

Ryuu winced at the accusatory tone in her voice.

"I-I was just seeing if you were safe. I came home and saw your note right before Fuji-senpai called. We followed you from when you left the park. I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to be a good brother."

"I don't need a good brother. I just need one that trusts me. And I need one who I can trust, I can't believe you." She sounded angry at the end.

Ryuu looked at her.

"I do trust you! I just don't trust him!"

"I do! If you really trust me, then you should trust my trust in Tezuka-buchou!"

"I do, but I don't trust his trust in you!"

"I hate you, I really do." Ryoma's voice was quiet, but it shook with barely controlled fury.

"Ryo-"The sound of skin and skin colliding echoed throughout the nearly empty house.

Ryuu slumped to the floor as he held his now red cheek. His feline eyes watched his sister run up the stairs to her room and heard her door slamming. He really messed up this time.


	4. Ryuu's unintended confession

**Yeah, I'm back... Chapter 4, say WHOOT WHOOT!**

**I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed, but come on. If you read it, review on it! It's basic knowledge!**

"Ryoma, please come out! I'm sorry!" Ryuu got up after Ryoma ran out of the living room and into her room to apologize.

Does anybody know how **HARD** and **DIFFICULT** it is for someone like **HIM** to **APOLOGIZE**! And yes, those words MUST be large, and big and bold. But that's because Echizens are very prideful and egoistic, they simply don't say sorry. It's like breaking a sacred vow or an unspoken law that's been running through the family for millennia.

Ryuu was probably going to be arrested, tried, and convicted on the account of High Treason to the Echizen family and executed for saying sorry.

Of course, Ryoma knew this. She _knew_ what it took for Ryuu to apologize.

That was why inside the room…

--

Ryoma hugged Karupin a little more firmly as the spoiled Himalayan feline purred evilly in her lap. His innocent (coughcough NOT coughcough) blue eyes held a dangerous glint and his small mouth quirked upward in a kitty-smirk.

Ryoma chuckled evilly to herself. In her left hand was a small tape recorder. The young tennis rookie had to refrain from bursting out in laughter at Ryuu's next attempt to apologize.

"Ryoma, I promis to be your ever-so-faithful servant if you jisu forgive me! Please! I'll wash all your clothes and do your chores and homework! Ah, I know!

Baby, come back!

Any kind of fool could see!

There was something, in everything about you!

Baby, come back!

You can blame it all on me!"

Ryoma buried her face in her pillow as Karupin laughed like the cat from the old Josie and the Pussycats cartoon.

"You're way off tune!"

"Yay, you've forgive-**UMMPPHHH!**"

Ryuu stumbled into the hall as he pulled the pillow from his face.

"Not in a million years am I!"

Ryuu sighed, "If you want to say that you've forgiven me, I'll be in my room."

He walked back into his room and decided to go online. Of course, he was still depressed that his twin wouldn't talk to him, so he decided to go to a chat-room to vent.

'_This sounds like a nice one._' He clicked on one that said 'TENNIS FANS ONLY'.

He created a new account and ventured into the world of chatting. He saw that someone was online and clicked on them.

BluAbyss: Hello?

YudanSezu: Hello.

BluAbyss: Yeah, hi.

YudanSezu: We've established that.

Ryuu couldn't believe it. He was going to call him a prick, but…this was his chance to vent.

BluAbyss: Sorry, just didn't expect to be talking to someone so soon.

YudanSezu: Ah, you are new?

BluAbyss: Yup, just moved to Japan

YudanSezu: That's nice to know.

BluAbyss: Sooo are you in school

YudanSezu: Yes

BluAbyss: Me too…I go to Seigaku

YudanSezu: Junior High or Senior?

BluAbyss: Junior

YudanSezu: Really?

BluAbyss: Yup

YudanSezu: …

BluAbyss: Tezuka-senpai? Are you there!? O.o

YudanSezu: HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

BluAbyss: Your screen name looked familiar, you always say YUDAN SEZU NI IKOU!

YudanSezu: Who are you?

BluAbyss: So, anyways, my sister is all depressed and crap and I said sorry but she and her evil cat threw a pillow at me, gah! I'm sooo mad right now!

Ryuu decided to do what he went there to do. VENT, and he was going to vent goddammit!

YudanSezu: Ryuusuke?

BluAbyss: Hi, buchou

YudanSezu: You hate me don't you?

BluAbyss: What! How could you think that!?

YudanSezu: I read it through your words; you're sarcastic

BluAbyss: I have good reason to

YudanSezu: Like what?

--

At the Tezuka residence, Tezuka was interested. He knew that Ryuu didn't like him, not one bit.

--

BluAbyss: You're too tall

YudanSezu: that's actually a good thing

BluAbyss: You don't smile

YudanSezu: As captain, I must be able to not let my emotions get in my way.

BluAbyss: My sister likes you and because of that, I hate you! You little sister stealer! Good day ol' Chap!

BluAbyss had signed off at 6:20 PM

--

Tezuka was shocked to say the least. He knew that Ryoma was at least weird aroung him, so he chalked it up to 'womanly problems'. Not that he was her love interest.

…_My sister likes you…_

…_My sister like you…_

…_.Ryoma likes you…_

…_Ryoma likes me…._

…_HOLY SHIT! __**RYOMA LIKES ME!**_

--

Ryoma grabbed her things (which included underwear and PJ's) and walked into the bathroom to start the bath water.

She walked back out and knocked on Ryuusuke's door.

"Ryuu, I'm taking a bath, alright?"

"Yeah, I know."

She frowned at her brother's tone. He sounded sad. Wow, that was really childish. He sounded dejected and detached.

That WASN'T the Ryuu that Ryoma knew.

"I'm…I'm…s-s-s-s-s-so-sorr-sorry . You know, if I hit you too hard. If you want, I can forgive you. I know you were just concerned."

"Really! You mean you firgive me!" Ryoma stumbled back a bit at being confronted by a super happy/hyper Ryuu.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Yay! Now shoo, go take your bath!"

Ryo chuckled a bit and walked into the bathroom.

--

Tezuka placed his forehead against the wet tiles of his shower as the spray of hot water caressed his flawless skin.

He sighed as he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist before drying off and putting on a pair of boxers, then cotton pants. He made sure that his glasses were in the right place before drawing the covers up and slipping into a dream.

--

_The sky was blue with the bright sun almost at its peak. It was almost noon. Tezuka looked below him and saw his bare feet surrounded by the greenest grass he ever saw. The grass was soft and inviting; it was the type where you could just drop down and take a nap in. The air was warm and Tezuka felt content to just be _there_. _

_There was a path made up of stepping stones that led down a grove of trees. The trees were a mixture of apples and oranges. Apples were his favorite fruit. He felt the need to follow that path and came to a wide expanse that was a meadow. Wild flowers grew in random patches as the chirps of musical insects and the songs of birds were in perfect harmony._

_Tezuka whipped his head to the right as something flashed there. It was two things actually. One was brown, the other black._

_Laughter filled the meadow as the blurs became people. And those people became children. The brown haired child was a girl with two large ponytails on each side of her head that were held in place with silver ribbons. Her eyes were the color of hazel, a unique mix of green and gold. The boy was a raven haired boy was taller, he was older than the girl. He had golden eyes that, unlike the girl, weren't wide like a kitten's, but narrowed and held the same feline shape. His eyes belonged to that of a predatory-like cat, like a leopard._

"_Kunisuke, wait for me!"_

"_Mada made, Ryoko, you should get faster!"_

"_Kuni, I'm only four, I said WAIT!" The girl huffed out as she trudged up a hill._

_The boy, known as Kunisuke, ran over to his little sister and pulled her up._

"_Come on, mamma's coming with papa!"_

"_Papa? He's back!? I want to him!" Ryoko cheered as she ran ahead of her brother. Her light yellow sundress fluttered behind her. Kuni ran to catch up but soon, both kids came running back into the meadow._

_By this time, Tezuka had decided that he wasn't going to go anywhere soon, so he plopped right onto the grass. During the siblings' interaction with each other, it was obvious that this was one of those 'WHAT WILL THE FUTURE LOOK LIKE' dreams where the dreamer is invisible._

_However, he froze when he saw an old version of himself come from the grove of tress carrying a big bag._

_The older Tezuka still had glasses, but he was, if anything, even taller. His features were more sharp and refined. His hair was still parted the same way, but it was a little bit shorter. He was wearing a blue polo and khaki shorts._

"_Kunisuke, Ryoko, come here! Your mother's almost here!"_

"_Coming 'Tou-san!" The kids chorused as they ran to help their father._

_Tezuka stood shell-shocked. He had deduced that the kids were related to him someway, but to discover and to have it proven to you is a different matter._

_Another figure emerged from the shadows. Tezuka squinted but couldn't see her face._

_She had emerald tinted raven hair that fell in soft waves down to her waist. She was petite, but not dangerously so. She had soft curves with long legs. She was wearing a pale red shirt with jean capris and red polka dotted wedges._

"_Mamma! You look really pretty!" Ryoko shouted. The woman, Tezuka's wife, laughed softly. But her face grew serious._

"_Shh, you'll wake up the baby." Tezuka noticed that she was pushing a carriage with her. Inside was a baby that looked to be a year old, sleeping peacefully._

_Then Tezuka noticed it. Her stomach was swollen. She was pregnant again._

_Tezuka's mind was whirling once again. By the appearance of the older him, he was in his early thirties and he already had three kids and one on the way!_

_The older Tezuka leaned over to whisper something in her ear. She threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh was that of bells that chimed in the spring time._

_Tezuka caught sight of her face._

_She was the woman who he would marry._

_The one who would bear him four children._

_She was…Ryoma._

Tezuka shot up in bed as he gasped.

'_What the HELL!?'_


	5. Ryoma's confession

**Chapter 5! Bon Apetite!**

Ryoma woke slowly as the morning sun's beams burned a hole through her eyelids. She raised her arms above her head and arched her back off the bed. The weight on her chest quickly disappeared when Karupin jumped off the bed wake up himself.

Ryoma twisted so she could shut off the alarm clock above her bed.

For some reason, she had an odd feeling about today.

--

Tezuka woke up as he did every morning. He rose out of bed and went through his morning routine, blind, and then got dressed, blind, before putting on his glasses, not blind.

He did this however, with a distant mind.

Let's take look, eh?

'_I can't go to school! Ryoma will be there. Wait! When did I start calling her by her name? I hate Ryuu, he planted some type of bomb in my head to make me panic like this. What am I going to do?! Is she going to confess? Gosh, I sound like Oishi. Whew, calm down Kunimitsu. She's probably going to act like everything is normal. If she could do that, so can I! Put your CAPTAIN FACE on and fight! Fight! FIGHT!'_

Tezuka glanced in the mirror and saw an emotionless face staring back. Inside he smiled, he could do this. He knew he could.

--

Ryoma was excited to go back to school, why? Well, there was tennis practice of course!

She went into her closet to get out her uniform, and screamed bloody murder once again. This time, Ryuu crashed into her room.

"What is it Ryo!? Are you hurt!? What-"

"Where are my uniforms!?"

Ryuu paused, "Say what?"

"Where are my uniforms? My black ones!?"

"Um, well you ARE a girl, did you forget it?"

"Who took them?"

"Ryoma-honey, I got you those uniforms on my way home last night." Rinko stood in the doorway; she was drying her hands on a hand towel. Her mahogany hair was pinned in a slightly messy bun with a few strands framing her gentle face.

Ryoma looked at her mother.

"Why?"

"Now that Ryuu is here, you don't need to pretend to be a boy anymore."

Ryoma was going to say something, but then Rinko opened up her normally half closed eyes, like Fuji. Sharp cinnamon eyes silenced any protests immediately.

"Hai, mama, I understand."

Ryoma bowed her head in defeat before going into the bathroom. Ryuu looked at his mother.

He was already dressed as he, unlike his twin, was indeed a morning person.

"Are we having omelets?"

"Yes dear," Rinko smiled before leading her son out of the room and downstairs.

Ryoma was not a happy girl, but that feeling still stayed with her.

--

"Run thirty laps for warm ups!" Tezuka barked as he stood, tall and proud, in the tennis courts at Seigaku.

Everyone ran their laps as Inui whipped out his new 'SUPER HYPER REMIX EPITOME OF HEALTH INUI JUICE'. No way was a gray and blue swirling juice _healthy_. It looked like mercury.

Ryoma and Ryuusuke walked onto the courts, already changed and both in their uniforms for practice.

"Buchou," They said in unison as they walked past him and joined in the run for life.

Kikumaru shouted at the sight of his Ochibi's white cap.

"Ochibi~! You're back!" He shouted as he glomped her. Ryoma choked and gasped for air as soon as his grip loosened up.

"Yes I am back, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Echizen, how are you! Are you okay? Did you get hurt while you were gone?"

"Oishi-senpai, I'm fine." Ryo's acute hearing picked up on a slight hiss and looked out of the corner of her eye.

Ryuu and Tezuka were involved in a fierce battle of who could burn a whole through the other's head the fastest. Ryuu had a slight snarl on his face and once again he made a hissing sound. He sounded like a pissed off cat.

Momo was holding Ryoma in a headlock, but his hands seemed tense. As a matter of fact, everyone seemed tense and was very careful of where they touched her.

Wait a minute, could they possibly know?

She looked at them. And by 'looked', that meant peering into the depths of their souls and turning them inside out. Atobe wasn't the only arrogant person with fabulous insight.

They knew. The way Kawamura and Kaidoh looked away when she looked at them was enough.

Ryoma was angry with them. How could they know about her, and then go ahead on acting like nothing's wrong!? What they Hell is wrong with them!? They should be angry with her, they should drag her somewhere and slap her for lying.

"Well, aren't you, you know?" She inquired curiously.

"Aren't we what, Echizen?"

"Angry with me," She simply said.

"Why would we be angry?" Momoshiro played it off. Kikumaru shook his head.

"She knows, Momo. Nothing escapes her."

The non-Regulars looked on in curiosity. Tezuka and Ryuu were off to one side in a staring contest. The others were huddled in a circle.

"What are they talking about?" Horio asked in his loud voice.

"Shut up, won't you?" Arai seemed irritated by the new turn of events.

Inui continued writing info down as he watched the captain and twin fight it out.

"There is a 90% chance that Tezuka and Ryuu are fighting over something involving Ryoma."

Everyone in the circle stopped what they were doing and looked toward the data man.

"Why would you say that, fshhuu?"

"Ryuu is over protective of Ryoma and Tezuka is like a teacher to Ryoma. They must disagree on something about her."

"Is it true?"

"I wouldn't know, both of them are private people." Ryoma shrugged her shoulders.

--

Golden eyes met hazel in a fierce clash.

_Your not going to win._

_**Don't tell me what I can and can't do!**_

_You'll never win._

_**You don't know that.**_

_Oh, but I do. I know I won this round._

_**Che, yeah, THIS round, but not the war; you'll never win my sister over.**_

_According to your last statement, I already did._

Ryuu's eyes widened at that last telepathic statement.

He blinked slowly.

"Don't you dare, I'm serious."

"What? It was your Freudian slip."

Tezuka walked away and ordered everyone to practice their backhands.

--

It was lunch time and Ryoma was on the roof top, contemplating.

'_I should tell buchou how I feel, shouldn't I?'_

Ryoma sighed before gathering up her wits.

'_I am blunt; I'll just tell it straight to him.'_ She hoped that she was making the right choice.

--

"Buchou," Ryoma said softly into the nearly empty room. Tezuka was sitting there, going over some papers. Ryoma had told Ryuu to go with Momo, with the threat of replaying the tape, of course.

She decided to do it right then and there.

Tezuka looked up from his papers and blinked at the sight of Ryoma.

"Buchou, I like you."

Tezuka blinked a few times. Had he heard right?

"What?" His voice was quiet, he needed to hear it once again.

"I…like…you." Ryoma said it nice and slow as if he was a little tot.

"Thank you." Ryoma's face fell before it became completely emotionless.

"Now," Tezuka continued. "I don't have to search you out to tell you. I'm positive your brother could kill me despite his height."

Ryoma thought about it. '_Why would he need to search for me?'_ And then it came to her. '_Oh, he likes me too._ _WHAT!?' _Ryoma beamed before going to sit next to her buchou. She could call him that now. 'Her' buchou; it had a nice ring to it.

"So, what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know; does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Tezuka thought about it before a small smile lit his face up.

"I guess it does."

Ryoma smiled before stretching. She peered over to see what type of papers Tezuka was dealing with.

Math stuff, stuff about math and tennis and physics, that's what it was.

"Is this 'Captain stuff', 'Class stuff', or what?"

"It's a project for physics."

Ryoma made a sound of agreement before leaning back in her chair.

Until she realized, she didn't have a chair to sit in.

"AAAAAHHHH! Ack, ouch, that hurt!"

Tezuka picked her up. He was surprised at just how light she was.

"Thanks buchou," Ryoma looked for a seat before she realized that all of the other desks had already been turned over by the janitors.

"Don't, it's too heavy to flip over."

Ryoma sighed, she could stand. But then she realized that there was a seat right in front of her. She walked up to Tezuka and plopped herself right in his lap.

"You make a very good chair."

Tezuka froze when Ryoma sat in his lap. Oh my starry eyed surprise, Ryoma was NOT doing that, was she? He 'subtly' tried to get her off, he couldn't see the papers with her in the way. She just gripped his pants' side and stayed seated.

"I can't go anywhere. Ryuu said to stay here so he could pick me up after burgers with Momo-senpai."

Tezuka sighed and realized that her mind was set. Even before Ryuu and this whole love crap, he knew that Ryoma was one stubborn asshole when she (at the time he thought this, 'he') was not going to back down.

He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and under her arms and rested his head on her shoulder so he could see.

Ryoma inhaled quietly and smelled Tezuka's hair. It smelled like apples and cinnamon.

--

Ryuu returned to school to pick Ryoma up. She had told him that she had to do something that could've taken a while.

Ryoma waved to him and ran up to him in her new girl's uniform.

When he was about to say hello, a punch caused vibrations to travel up and down his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Why did you tell Buchou that I liked him? Over the internet, no less, I can't believe you!"

"What? It was a Freudian slip! I didn't mean to say it. It just came out!"

"Saying something and typing a whole sentence are two different things."

"Anger gets the best of me. How did you find out?"

"Kunimitsu told me."

"Oh, wait, wait, wait- 'Kunimitsu', when did you start calling him that!?"

"I started to when I became his girlfriend today!" Ryoma laughed and ran away.

"WHAT THE- RYOME GET BACK HERE!"

--

Ryoma sighed as she got into bed. Karupin snuggled up close to her and she fell asleep immediately.

_Ryoma's short, thigh length nightgown fluttered as she appeared before a large library._

_A shadow appeared behind her before passing through her. A woman walked up to the doors with intricate carvings in the massive, dark brown oak._

_Her stomach was swollen, she was about six months pregnant._

_Ryoma was shocked to see herself, an older version of herself. She watched the older Ryoma open the doors and walk inside. Ryoma followed._

_In a circle, in the center of the humongous room, were four people. One was a four year old, one was seven, one was a year old, and the last was a man in his thirties._

_Ryoma gasped as she realized that in this dream, Tezuka must've been her husband._

_The older Ryoma walked up to them and picked up the baby. The other two were already sleeping, each with their head in Tezuka's lap._

"_Honey, can you carry them?"_

"_Of course, you should be in bed. The doctor said to be careful with the twins."_

_Twins, Ryoma was going to be pregnant with twins._

"_Kunimitsu, I'm pregnant, not deathly ill."_

_Tezuka picked up the two kids and held them carefully while he gave her a kiss._

_Ryoma followed them as they walked down a long hall to a large room. Inside, the room was broken down into three parts. One was peach, one was blue, and the other was pink._

"_Mitsu, where are Ryoko's pajamas?" The older Ryoma whispered. She was holding the baby and looking around for the night clothes of the four year old in her husband's arms._

"_Under her pillow, Ryoma," was the other hushed reply by Tezuka. Ryoma threw the clothes to her husband and placed the baby in her crib in the peach colored section. _

_Tezuka place the boy in the bed in the blue section and changed both kids into their night clothes before placing them in their respective beds._

_The couple stopped at the doorway._

"_I love you, Kunimitsu." Ryoma whispered as Tezuka kissed her._

"_I love you, so, so much, Ryoma." They kissed again before closing the children's door and heading off to bed._

_--_

Ryoma woke up the next morning with a slight smile on her face. She liked the future her dream showed. But she wasn't sure if having THAT many kids was healthy.


	6. ASIDE: SAKUNO

**This is just a chapter in Sakuno's POV about the previous five chapters. Just a little insight. THANKS for the idea Kat_Sakura and shadowhawk, your reviews give me better ideas to make the story better. THANKS!**

I thought that Ryoma-kun was acting weird the day he got suspended. In class he was really happy, but then for some reason, he got angry and broke Tezuka's nose. I was surprised to say the least.

Then the next day, Ryuu came. At first I thought that he was Ryoma, until Obaa-chan told me otherwise. I never knew that Ryoma-kun had a twin! But, he was always very quiet around me. I asked Tomo-chan if he was always quiet, she is the president of his fanclub after all. She told me that he was only that quiet around me; at least he said a few words to other people. I got worried that maybe he hated me, but she said it was because he liked me and didn't want to make a fool out of himself.

But then I hear those rumors that Tezuka got a love letter from Ryuu's sister. Now Ryoma-kun had sister!? A part of me felt sad at the fact that he couldn't really tell me anything.

But over the week that Ryoma-kun was suspended, I started to hate myself. I found myself becoming more and more attracted to Ryuu and yet, my heart and mind and soul and body all said that I loved Ryoma-kun. So why did I develop feelings toward him?

But then I realized it when Ryoma-kun appeared in class. Or should I say, Ryoma-CHAN! Yes, I was in love with a girl.

When I first saw Ryoma-chan, we were on a train and there were some high school kids being loud. I had thought that 'he' looked very girly with 'his' layered, short cropped, slightly curly greenish-black hair stuffed under a white cap.

Now that I looked at her, I realized that the girls' uniform fit her better than any other girl that wore it as well. Though she was short, Ryoma-chan always had long legs and the short skirt proved it further.

I was jealous. Even when I thought that she was a he, I was jealous. Many people wouldn't have guessed it. How could I, a girl with two longs braids and an almost permanent blush, be jealous?

I was jealous of how Ryoma always had fans, boys and girls alike, hanging off and trailing after her. I was jealous that no matter how new she was at something, she excelled at it after a few tries. I was jealous that she could wear something that might be too short, like her skirt, and STILL look cute, and not like some slut. In elementary school, I was like that. I tried to get the boys to notice me. So in sixth grade, I hiked my skirt up and let my hair grow free. Everyone sneered and said that I looked like a little baby that was trying to act grown and that I ended up looking like I was 'loose'.

So now, in seventh grade, I tried to go for the cute look. I wore my skirt long, just about above the knees, I braided my hair up, talked in a breathless voice, and wore cute barrettes. But now, I'm told that I'm trying to act like a baby and that I need to grow up.

And then Ryoma showed up in the exact same clothes as I. Her skirt was SO short, if she were to bend over just a bit, she could 'moon' you. My skirt in sixth grade was like that. And yet, no one called her a slut or 'loose'. She became even more popular!

But then Ryuu, he seemed so protective. Once, I wished that I wasn't an only child, that I had a brother like that. He only let other girls near Ryoma, but if a boy came near, he would send them off carry. I wanted that, I really did.

I watched tennis practice at the boys' courts. Obaa-chan let Ryoma stay on the boys' team since she had signed on as a girl and the rules allowed it.

I noticed that Ryuu and Tezuka were glaring a lot and there was a tension surrounding them, or something like that.

Obaa-chan had to stay afterwards to have a meeting with the other math teachers before having another with the principal. I was meandering around the school when I noticed a door was open. I heard a pencil on paper and someone said something.

"Buchou, I like you."

That was Ryoma!

"What?"

"I…like…you."

I couldn't believe it! Ryoma and Tezuka like each other. I felt kind of bad, listening to them admitting their feelings for one another.

"AHHH!" I heard Ryoma scream and almost rushed in. But I stopped when I heard them talking again. I wasn't really listening.

I peeked into the room and saw Tezuka trying to get Ryoma off of his lap. He was unsuccessful as Ryoma just said that he made a good chair. He had given up and accommodated until Ryoma was wrapped in his arms and his head on her shoulder.

I wanted that. I really wanted to feel loved and special like that. For some reason, Ryuu's face popped into my mind. I blushed and took my shoes off before running away. I didn't want them to know that anyone was there.

It was around five when I was looking out the open window on the first floor near the school gates. I saw Tezuka whisper something in Ryoma's ear and Ryoma had smirked before slapping him playfully. He started to walk away and waved back at Ryoma.

Not even two minutes later, Ryuu walked through the gates from the opposite way Tezuka left. Ryoma waved before running up and punching him. My heart beat had sped up and my face was hot.

Ryuu looked very handsome in the setting sun. His hair wasn't curly like Ryoma's, but it was slightly wavy. It also had that unique green tint to it. His eyes were more…dangerous. Whereas Ryoma's eyes made her seem cute and innocent, Ryuu's eyes made him seem sharp, dangerous, and experienced. It gave a slight thrill seeing him.

They walked off together to go home just as I saw Obaa-chan coming down the hall.

--

I could NOT believe it! Ryuu was talking to me! A boy finally noticed me!

"So, your name's Ryuuzaki, right?"

I tried to talk, but I couldn't. I just blushed and nodded. He laughed; I didn't know if I should be insulted.

"Good, I like you, you know. You're not as loud as that Tomo girl and you are pretty cute."

"Ryuu, stop flirting." The tone was clipped and harsh. It was Ryoma. She was glaring at me- full force too- and for the first time, I was not scared FOR her but OF her.

Ryuu smiled at his sister before winking at me and walked off.

Ryoma looked at me, peering into me actually.

"Hands off my brother and I'll keep my hands off you, Ryuuzaki."

She threatened me! Then I saw it. Boys were being warded off of Ryoma by Ryuu, and girls were kept at bay from Ryuu by Ryoma. They were over protective of each other! Instead of feeling anger, I felt touched by how much they cared about each other.

--

At lunch, I saw Ryuu and Ryoma eating lunch with the Regulars. Ryoma was sitting awfully close to Tezuka, Ryuu and Tezuka were glaring at each other, and the others were teasing Ryoma about going out with Tezuka.

Tomo came up behind me and dragged me away to talk about Ryuu talking with me.

She led me by the gardens that no one went to for some weird reason.

"Sakuno! Did Ryuu really flirt with you? OMG, you have got to be kidding me! I would LOVE it if he talked with me. Did you hear is laugh, it was like 'ha ha ha ha ah ah aha ah!' and I was like 'haaaaaaah'! It was the dreamiest sigh I ever made! He is so cute!" Tomo gushed in one breath while I just nodded and blushed to make it seem like I was embarrassed by the fact that he talked to me.

Well, I was blushing because of embarrassement, but it wouldn't have been such a deep blush had I not held my breath. That's what I do to get my Big Blushes.

--

"Ryuuzaki-chan, wait up for me!" I heard someone call me from behind. It was about four in the afternoon and all of the clubs had already been dismissed. Tennis practice was cut short because Obaa-chan had another meeting to attend. He should've been gone by now.

"Ah, Ryuu-kun, hello," I sounded so breathless. He frowned at me.

"Stop faking, it's degrading to your character." His voice, he ordered me! He ordered me to stop behaving like this!

"What d-do you mean?"

He scowled now, just like Ryoma did when I thought she was boy and I was telling something to her.

"You know, Echizens and Takeuchis, that's my mother's maiden name, are very perceptive. We know when someone is lying and we see right through them. That's probably why Ryoma never talks to you much. She hates people who can't be honest with themselves." He shrugged his shoulders and led me to bench.

I was bubbling with anger. I was too honest with myself!

"No you're not."

That caught me off guard. "W-what was that?"

"You thought, 'I am too honest with myself!' didn't you. You're not. If you were, you wouldn't be acting like some stuttering, blushing bimbo who no one can take seriously. Geez, if you want people to notice you, act like yourself."

He got up.

"I was going to tell you that in class, but Ryo stopped me. She's so jealous! Well, I've got to go. I've got to harass Tezuka over the phone and internet. Ja ne," He walked off, just like that.

I knew I fell in love then.


	7. Apples and oranges

**You keep on reviewing and I'll keep on updating! Keep up! And also, standerd disclaimers apply.**

Ryoma was surprised to say the least. Sakuno came in with her hair down and a not-so-stupid look on her face.

She smirked and went up to the changed girl. She placed her hands on Sakuno's desk and smiled down at her.

"Ryuu finally confronted you, eh?"

Sakuno jumped a bit in surprise and looked up.

"Ryoma-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Ryoma's smile grew even wider. Sakuno didn't sound so childish anymore.

"Nah, it's okay."

Sakuno smiled. "Your brother's very nice. He made me realize why I should act more like myself."

"That's because he doesn't want to date the 'fake Sakuno', he wants to date the real Sakuno."

"Ryoma, what the hell was that, dudette!?"

"What? You told Mitsu I liked him, so I tell Sakuno you like her! It's a fair deal!"

"No it's not! That was over the internet, this is person to person."

"What's the difference?"

"I AM RIGHT HERE!"

"Good," Ryoma turned back to a slightly blushing and shocked Sakuno. "My brother likes you, however, because of his so-called 'MAN PRIDE', he is unable to confess his feelings of adoration and love to you!" Ryoma used air quotes and struck a dramatic pose.

"Maybe you should be in the drama club."

"Maybe you should take it like the man you're supposed to be and ask her out on a date."

"Um, guys, please, Ryuu-kun doesn't have to take me out."

Ryoma moved closer until hers and Sakuno's noses were touching. "He's taking you out. Because once Oyaji finds out, he's kicking him out the house until he brings you home."

--

Sakuno was dressed in a pair of jeans and simple pink hoodie when the doorbell rang. On the other side was a stoic Tezuka, irritated Ryoma, and a nervous Ryuu.

He smiled slightly at seeing her.

"Hi, would you mind going on a double date right now?"

--

Ryoma was pissed. She remembered how she got into this whole mess.

**Flashback**

_Ryoma and Ryuu ran home after practice and tried to climb their way through the front door._

_Their father, Nanjiroh, came into the hall to see what the trouble was about .Ryoma fell onto her face as she crawled over Ryuu's head._

"_OYAJI, guess what!? Ryuu like Ryuuzaki's granddaughter and I made him confess! Kick him out so they could go on a date!"_

_Nanjiroh looked at his son. This was interesting._

_He grinned wickedly._

"_Bye- bye Ryuu, see you after your date!"_

"_What? Wait a minute! I can't go on a date! I-I-I, you, me, we-GAH, I'M NOT READY!"_

"_Then change your clothes and get out!"_

"_DAD! Whoa! Wait a darn second here! Ryoma's dating Tezuka!"_

_Ryoma gasped as their father laughed._

"_Bye you two romantics! Come back once your dates are over!"_

_The twins were shoved out of the house. Rinko opened the door and led them upstairs to change clothes… and then she KICKED them out, literally!_

**End flashback**

--

Ryoma was wearing a pair of hip huggers with a red and silver striped shirt with a silver baret. Tezuka wore jeans with a baby blue button up shirt that was only half buttoned and a black t-shirt underneath. Ryuu was wearing black cargo pants with a tight black muscle shirt and a white, unbuttoned shirt over it.

"Uh, sure?"

Ryoma eyed her. "You don't sound too sure of yourself Ryuuzaki."

"It's not like a expected to have the three of you just appear on my doorstep."

Tezuka snorted. "Neither did I."

Ryuu glared at him. "Well, slamming the door right on my nose isn't exactly the best way to deal with surprise visits."

"But it was funny."

"Shut up Ryoma," Ryuu pouted before grabbing Sakuno. "Ryuuzaki-sensei, I'm stealing Sakuno to go on a date with Ryo and Tezuka! Bye, see you later!" Ryuu dragged Sakuno down the driveway to where a sleek black Mercedes was parked. Tezuka reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys before unlocking the doors.

Ryoma got in the passengers' seat with Ryuu and Sakuno in the back.

Sakuno gaped at the black leather interior.

"Tezuka-buchou, is this your car?"

"No, it's my parents."

He started the car and drove down the street. Ten minutes later he turned on the highway.

--

Well, let's start with what happened during those ten minutes.

"Mitsu, aren't you too young to be driving?"

"How old is 'young'?"

"I'd say fifteen."

"Then yes, I am. But honestly, everyone keeps mistaking me for an adult; why not take advantage of it?"

"You know, for a jerk, I like that philosophy." Ryuu commented from the back. Sakuno smiled before chuckling.

"What if we get pulled over?"

Tezuka reached into his pocket while steering with his knee, he threw his wallet towards Sakuno before going back to driving.

Sakuno opened the wallet and the first thing she saw was a fake divers license.

"Having Fuji as your friend has its advantages."

Ryuu peeked over before whistle appreciatively. "How much did it cost?"

"I _said_ that having Fuji as your friend has its advantages; it's free."

Ryoma laughed. "You couldn't get one even if you tried! You're WAY too short!"

She and Sakuno busted out laughing and Tezuka snorted, trying to control his laugh. Ryuu looked offended before huffing and looking out the tinted window.

"Where are we going?"

"Ryuu, you should learn to just enjoy the ride."

"Oh shut it, Ryoma."

"We're taking the highway."

It became silent as everyone looked out of the windows while Tezuka drove.

--

Let's go back to the highway scene…

"HOLY SHIT! TEZUKA PULL OVER! PULL THE FUCK OVER!" Ryuu screamed at the top of lungs as Tezuka swerved in and out the lanes of traffic.

Sakuno was screaming as she clawed at the seat belt that was fastening her to the seat. She was pushing her weight all the way into the seat in the small hope that she would be sucked into the seat so if they crashed, she wouldn't go anywhere. Ryuu was clutching at the arm rests on the door while yelling curse words that no sailor should ever have spoken of.

Ryoma had rolled down her window and grinning widely.

"FASTER MITSU! GO FASTER!" Tezuka looked as if he wasn't clocking over 100 mph. He stepped on the gas and zoomed past a police car. The cop's car sirens rang loudly through the air as the officer gave chase.

"AWWW SHIT, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT TEZUKA!"

"Ryuu shut up already." Tezuka smirked before stepping on the gas once more. Now they were going 150 mph. Sakuno dared herself to look out the window but everything was a blur and she felt sick.

She then crashed into Ryuu after Tezuka made a sharp turn onto an exit ramp, still going 150 mph. For a minute, right after they hit a bump, it felt as though they were flying and then crashed back onto the road.

Ryoma screamed as they barely avoided crashing into an eighteen-wheeler. Tezuka slowed down to 90 mph and streamed passed cars going the opposite direction. The police cars were still chasing them.

"Hold on for a second." The three passengers held onto dear life as Tezuka made a sharp turn that caused the car to turn in a full circle before speeding forward. They drove down a back road, surrounded by trees and rocks with no street lights.

Tezuka slowed down to 50 mph and turned on the high beams.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"You're still alive aren't you?"

"OF COURSE!"

Tezuka pulled over in a clearing before slapping the wheel. "Damnit, I failed." Ryoma laughed with Sakuno giggling.

--

Tezuka got out the car and went towards the back. Sakuno and the twins got out as well to see Tezuka taking out two license plates and some screws. He took off the two that were already on and switched them with two new ones.

**TNNSPLYR01**

That's what it read.

"'TENNIS PLAYER NUMBER 1? Aren't you arrogant?"

Tezuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Get back in the car."

They drove back onto the main street where there was a police barricade with a line of black cars.

A police officer came up to them and tapped the window. Tezuka rolled it down and had his captain face on (refer to chapter 5).

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for a black car that was caught speeding and the police suspect that driver was intoxicated or under the influence. We're profiling all black cars. Will you please drive into the line right over there?"

Tezuka nodded and drove into the line. He rolled the window up before leaning back.

"We're screwed." Sakuno said as she had a look of fear on her face.

"No, Ryuuzaki- I thought we were nailed." Tezuka retorted as another cop tapped on the window of the car in front of them.

"What's our story?" Ryuu asked.

"Ryuuzaki's Tezuka's daughter and Ryuu, you and I are his niece and nephew."

"I knew there was a reason why you were my twin."

"Being smarter than you is not a reason." Ryuu scowled at Tezuka.

"You just don't understand the importance of a twin to twin relationship."

"Whoa," Tezuka looked curiously at Ryuu from the rear view mirror. "Don't tell that you and Ryoma are like _that_." Ryoma squawked and punched Tezuka in the arm. "I already have a busted arm, this is my last one. Don't bust it so soon."

Everyone laughed, but stopped abruptly when the Tap of Death echoed throughout the seemingly empty car.

"Gutentag," Tezuka spoke in a German accent (I don't know how you spell it, sorry to all German speaker!).

"Uh, do you speak Japanese?"

"Y-yes, I speak-eh a little, neh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my father is from Germany. We moved a couple of months ago because of his job." Sakuno put on her shy façade.

The officer eyed her warily. "You're Japanese."

Ryoma cleared her throat. "We are her cousins, her mother is our mother's sister, and they're both Japanese. She half and half."

Ryuu snorted. "**She's a creamer**!" Ryoma laughed along with everybody else in the car. Thank goodness gracious that Sakuno understood that much in English, and not the officer.

"Uh, anyway. Were you on the highway a little ago?"

"Yes, eh, we were driving to go see a eh…what's the word?"

"Movie?"

"Show?"

"Circus?"

Ryoma was given a flat look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, yes, we were going to see a movie, but then the officer pulled us over. Is there anything serious going on?"

"We're just looking for a suspect," He paused for a bit and looked past the car. He nodded his head before turning back to them. "Your car doesn't match the description, you can pass."

Tezuka nodded before driving off.

--

Two minutes later…

The car was parked in a lot in front of a gas station. They had just pulled in because Tezuka had used up most of the gas in his little race with himself. People who were passing by looked at the as if it was some alien car. Boisterous laughter echoed into the lot.

Inside the car…

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!!" Ryoma laughed as she clutched her sides. Ryuu wiped the tears away from his face as Sakuno was curled into a ball on the backseat. She was laughing so hard that was she was vibrating.

Tezuka was gripped the wheel of the car so hard that his knuckles were white and his shoulders were shaking.

--

That Monday, I don't know. Whenever the four teens saw a black car, they would bust out laughing.

"Nya, Ochibi, why are you guys laughing? And why Tezuka chuckling?"

Ryuu erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Friday…double date…wah!!! It was…Oh my goodness… and Tezuka went…" Ryuu held up his two arms and pretended he was driving. Sakuno was there because the girls' team wasn't meeting that day. "He went… ZOOM –ZOOM- ZOOM!" Ryoma busted out laughing.

"What?" Oishi went over to them.

"Don't let Tezuka drive!" Sakuno got in as she laughed. Tezuka had turned around and was supporting himself on the fence.

"Why would Tezuka- oh no! Don't tell me that you stole your parents' car!?" Oishi ran over to Tezuka to check him for wounds.

"I'm fine." Tezuka calmed down and put his captain face on. "W-well what are you waiting for? Run twenty laps!"

--

Ryoma sighed as she hugged her legs to her chest. Being Tezuka's girlfriend was nice, but she felt this tension between them. She was confused about it. Shouldn't they feel tension later on in the relationship?

They were at the park and he was at the vender's getting some ice cream.

Suddenly, she was faced with a large cone filled with Oreo ice cream. She smiled and took it silently. It was past dusk and twilight was setting in. Tezuka sat down beside her and quietly enjoyed his chocolate and vanilla cone.

After finishing off their cones, they walked for a little in silence before stopping by the empty playground. The playground was situated on top of a hill and below it was a pond.

"Something is bothering you?" Tezuka slightly deep voice was quiet and hushed, as of he didn't want to ruin the natural beauty of the scene around them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to worry you." Ryoma's voice was just as quiet.

"Don't apologize."

"Okay," Ryoma smiled as she brought her legs up. "I had a weird dream; a few nights ago actually."

Tezuka didn't say anything, but he quirked an eyebrow.

Ryoma took it as the 'OK' to continue.

"I was in a big hallway in front of a library. And then an older me appeared and went into the room. In a circle were you and three other kids that were sleeping. And then we tucked them in together. And I…like the idea of that." She swallowed before shaking her head. "I'm such a wild dreamer."

"You were pregnant weren't you? In your dream, I mean."

Ryoma looked at her boyfriend with a look of shock on her face. "How did you know?"

"I had a dream like that too. But it was two kids in a field and there was grove of apple and orange trees. And then I appeared with you and you were pregnant."

"Why apples and oranges?"

"I don't know, but apples are my favorite fruit."

"I love oranges."

"Maybe that's why."

"It's weird, we have really similar dreams."

Ryoma shuddered and shook her arms out from underneath her gray hoodie. Tezuka nodded and wrapped his arms around her and brought her close just as the sun set behind them.


	8. Late night visit and meeting the family

**Neh, next few chapters, I'll try to focus more on other people. I'm sorry. I'm out of it right now. I caught THEE most horrible cold I've ever had. My voice was gone completely and I went to bed as soon as I got home all week, so it was almost impossible for me to update. The medicine has worn off, but I still can't talk a lot! ARGGGHHHHHH!**

**I WISH I could scream like that right now!**

**Enjoy!**

Tezuka got home at about seven that night, but the house was empty. He ventured into the kitchen and on the fridge was a note. He read it over and sighed. His grandfather was out with his old geezer friends and his parents were out on a date. They were more like teens than he was.

He went up stairs to take a shower, and then take his medicine. Oh how he hated that medicine. How he hated that stupid bottle it came in that looked exactly like his mother's anti-depressants.

Yes, he accidently took his mother's pills. His pills were sleep pills because, though he hated to admit it, he was an insomniac. It just so happened to be that their pills looked alike. Damnit! It was Ryuu's fault.

If he didn't rat on Ryoma, they wouldn't have had to come to his house to get him and then go get Sakuno. No, it was never that simple. He had taken what he thought was HIS medicine, but it wasn't. So when Ryuu came, Tezuka slammed the door on him because if he went anywhere, he might've dropped asleep. But, his parents were home, tossed him the keys, and kicked him out. And then, he felt light and happy, and- though he never mentioned it to anyone- throughout the joyride, there was a blue and green dancing monkey on his shoulder with red devil horns that told him to drive faster.

_On the side: _His name was Baby Herman the Cow!

And then when he spoke like a fake German, Baby Herman the Cow's buddy, a little kitten with a snake tail and bat wings named Liza Miki Moo told him to do it. Yup, those pills were definitely LSD tablets.

He scowled at the affects it had on him. Honestly, why would his mother put his medicine right next to hers, which caused a hormonal imbalance in him? It was like an anti-anti-depressant that caused him to be 'happy' and little high. Just because his mother was depressed; and Tezuka doubted that those pills were even anti-depressants. He has firmly rooted the belief into his mind that those pills are LSD tablets.

He closed the door to his room, even though he was alone, and shed his clothes before going into the adjoining bathroom. Steam quickly filled the room as the shower was turned on.

--

Tezuka stepped out of the bathroom in naught but his boxers and put on his pajama pants, which were green, and a plain black t-shirt. He went downstairs and opened the little cabinet above the island. Why did his mother put a pill cabinet in the kitchen? He shook his head and his damp hair released little droplets to fall on the granite top. He never could understand her.

He looked at the innocent looking bottle of big white pills. He sighed once more. See, told you it was an anti-anti-depressant! It made him more depressed than happy! Wait, that made no sense, it made him high. Anyway, he looked to the bottle _next_ to it and saw another bottle that had TEZUKA written on it.

He was so tired of the irregular outburst of laughter it would instill in him. Oh how he wanted to grind up those pills and put them in his parents' food and then he could watch them get an overdose…

Tezuka lightly pinched himself. It wouldn't do to have murderous thoughts about his family. The medicine must've been kicking in already.

He went toward the cool box known as the refrigerator and took out the giant container of food his mother left. That was another he never did understand. Why did she think he had some eating disorder or something? Ever since he was younger, she would always force feed him to make him plumper so he wouldn't look like a sack of bones. Even today she did that. It was just muscle he developed from playing tennis for so long.

He heated the food up and took out something to drink… or so he thought . Damnit, where were the drinks!? There was no juice in the fridge, no powder things he could mix with water. He didn't want water. No soda in the cabinet under the pantry. Nothing, there was nothing! Now he was getting tired.

Why was there nothing to drink!? He bent down on the floor to look to see if there were any drinkable substances. The chime on the microwave rung clear through the house and he cursed under his breath. He got up and the note from his mother fluttered to the ground. He picked it up and read the other side.

He'll be damned! His mother said that she didn't go shopping yet. That meant no drinks! He saw the tap. He groaned before filling up a glass of water. He hated water!

He sat down in the living room with his food and drink and ate a quiet supper while watching TV. Well, since he took the sleeping pills, the full results were showing through. His vision became slightly blurry. He chose to quickly put his food away and went to bed.

--

Tezuka awoke in the middle of the night. Baby Herman the Cow had woken him up. Tezuka looked at his reflection in the mirror across his room. What exactly were those pills his mother was on!? He was having hallucinations nearly two days afterwards! He rose out of bed and decided to get down to things.

He walked downstairs and went to the misplaced medicine cabinet. He took out the bottles and read all of the little tags on them.

**CAUTION: DO NOT TAKE IF NOT PRESCRIBED! MAY CAUSE HALLUCINATIONS TO LAST UNTIL TWO TO THREE DAYS AFTER SWALLOWING!**

"Son of a…", Tezuka growled under his breath. If he was any younger, he WOULD'VE taken the two pills that his doctor told him to take. But that night, he decided to take one pill.

He was glad. He might've did something he REALLY would've regretted.

He sighed. Then it finally registered in his head- the house was dead quiet. He figured they weren't home yet.

The clock read three in the morning and he wanted to go to bed. But he wasn't tired anymore. Tezuka removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He mulled over the prospect of taking two more pills. No, they led to addiction.

'To the couch I go,' Tezuka thought as he walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

Then the phone rang.

"What the heck!?" He jumped at the shrill noise. 'Who the hell calls this late at night?'

"Hello?" Tezuka kept his voice low, very, very low.

"Mitsu, is that you?"

Tezuka looked at the receiver with an incredulous look upon his matured face.

"Ryoma, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I know it's three in the morning. Um… I was wondering if anyone was up. I couldn't sleep and Ryuu wouldn't wake up."

"And what if _I_ was asleep?"

"But…" Tezuka's petite girlfriend trailed off. Her voice sounded small, almost childlike. "Y-you weren't." Was her voice quivering?

"Are you crying?"

"N-no," She made a small sobbing noise.

Tezuka froze. This…was…new. He never experienced this event where he had to calm his girlfriend, or any girl for that matter, down.

"Mitsu?"

"Ah, I'm here. Don't cry Ryoma."

"But I tried going to sleep but I can't and I'm really sleepy and-" Now she was bawling quietly, if the made sensed.

"Uh, Ryoma, um…try drinking some warm milk."

"I'm not at home."

"Where are you then?"

"Look to your right." Tezuka looked right and saw Ryoma through one of the large bay windows.

She had her gray hoodie on and her cell phone to her ear. The moon, which was full that night, gave her an ethereal glow and made her gold eyes seem cat like.

Tezuka quickly got up as he saw it was pretty windy outside. He opened the door and led Ryoma inside.

"Thank you, Mitsu." Ryoma smiled a watery smile as she sat on the couch while Tezuka went to boil some water for tea. He came back fast and sat beside her.

"Why did you leave home so late?"

"I told you. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go take a walk. Just happened to come this way, I guess." She fiddled with her fingers awkwardly. Ryoma wasn't used to staying up this late. This always happened to her when she did though. She would try to wake someone else up and then put her back to sleep. But she would always be emotionally unstable. So easy was it to make her cry.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma. She had taken off her hoodie and was wearing black shirts and a large green t-shirt with tennis sneakers on with no socks.

"I love this show!" Ryoma suddenly said with excitement and Tezuka started in surprise for a second.

He turned toward the TV and saw the originally American show, South Park. Oops, Kenny got ran over by a train.

The teapot began to whistle so Tezuka left Ryoma to herself while he tended to their teas.

"Ne, Mitsu, where are your parents?"

"Out, they do this every weekend."

Ryoma hummed in understanding while taking a sip of tea, with milk in it.

--

At about six the next morning, Ayana and Kuniharu Tezuka arrived back at home. They walked through the door to hear the TV on in the living room.

The husband and wife looked at each other. They removed their shoes and walked into the room.

The scene they saw was unexpected and heart warming. But of course, unexpectedness always wins over heart warming things.

On their couch was their model son, Tezuka, who was sleeping. There was a small body cradled in his finely muscled arms. A girl, with emerald tinted raven hair, was sleeping as well. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist as her face was buried in his chest. Tezuka was laying on his back, his head propped against the arm of the chair and his glasses were resting on the very tip of his nose.

Ayana smiled as she pulled a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over the sleeping teens, um, teen and preteen.

--

Ryoma sniffed through her delicate nose. That was food. But, the bed was so comfy. Food or bed, Ryoma make your choice!

But the bed was so nice. Ryoma remembered something. She was at her boyfriend's house.

She opened her eyes to see black. She lifted her head and brought it back down when it met bright light. The black thing beneath her moved as they too awoke. Ryoma felt something move up her back and looked up again to see Tezuka stretching with his arms above his head.

She yawned and got up so Tezuka could rise.

"Morning Mitsu," Ryoma said groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Tezuka let out a sound of agreement as he yawned.

"So you're awake?" Both minors turned towards the voice. A middle aged woman with long brown hair and kind brown eyes smiled at them while wearing an apron.

"Okaa-san, when did you and Otou-san return?"

"Earlier this morning, dear; your grandfather just came back as well." She waved her spatula at the two of them.

"You're lucky that you," She pointed to Ryoma, "Have a good nose. I heard you sniffing for food right before you woke up. I just finished cooking too. And you," A wave at Tezuka, "Have some explaining to do."

Ryoma snickered at the pointed look he got.

"And you little miss," A new voice entered the conversation. "You have _a lot_ more explaining to do. Your parents just about called the police to look for you but they called her first after your brother said you might be here. I might be deaf in my right ear now because of how loud your mother was screaming."

Kuniharu, who was like an older version of Tezuka, walked into the room.

Ryoma smiled sheepishly. "Gomen nasai," she bowed deeply. "I'm sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble."

"They calmed down though; I told them that you were sleeping on Tezuka."

Both kids blushed.

--

Tezuka Kunikazu was a man of traditional beliefs. He believed that a man and woman- a boy and girl- should share a bed…ON THEIR WEDDING NIGHT!

So imagine his shock when he saw his grandson and some girl sleeping on the couch together. All he knew was that his daughter-in-law said that she was Tezuka's girlfriend.

He looked at the small girl across from him who…did she just eat that whole fish in three bites?

He had to admit, he could commend his grandson on his choice appearance wise.

She was small and delicate. She had pale, clear, unblemished skin with rosy cheeks and lips. Her hair was unusual, a deep black that was tinted with a rich emerald color. It was wavy and layered; unruly yet somehow neat. But her eyes were the most entrancing.

They were feline like in every aspect with long, think, curling black lashes. They were such a deep gold color that glowed with a fire underneath.

Kunikazu drank his tea silently as he observed how the couple interacted with each other.

"Ryoma, slow down," Tezuka said as he patted her back while she sputtered after choking on some rice.

Ryoma recovered before sipping some water and snorting. "No way, do you have any clue of how long it's been since I've had a Japanese breakfast!?"

"A day?" Ayana asked/answered.

"Nice try, but try about three weeks."

Ayana gasped, "What! You haven't had breakfast for three weeks!?"

"Eh…" Ryoma tried to get a word in but was unsuccessful as Ayana kept on babbling.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Okaa-san, her mother normally fixes Western breakfasts; it's rare for Ryoma to have a Japanese breakfast."

Ryoma nodded from behind her newly filled rice bowl.

Ayana stopped and looked at Ryoma. "I don't remember handing out more rice."

"She growled at me." Kuniharu was behind her with a big spoon in his hands.

"Ryoma, that's not very nice. On Monday, run twenty laps." Tezuka admonished his girlfriend. Ryoma didn't say anything, but she sighed. She should've expected that being this close to him would only give Tezuka more chances to assign her laps.

--

After the late breakfast, which began at ten, Ryoma called home, but was told to stay over there. Apparently, Ryuu was in trouble with Ryuuzaki-sensei for 'taking Sakuno out without her permission'. So he was at their house. Rinko had a court date; Nanjiroh was in Chiba visiting his parents as his father had suddenly taken ill. And Nanako had an important project for her biology class.

"Sorry for imposing." Ryoma bowed in front of the Tezuka family.

"Oh, don't worry. But please do sit. As I recall, when you woke up I told that you all had some explaining to do." Ayana sat down on the couch, as did everyone else.

Kuniharu asked the first question. "Ryoma, how did you get here?"

"I walked."

Kuniharu sweat dropped. She was blunt.

"When did you get here?"

"Three in the morning, I think, right Mitsu?" Tezuka nodded.

"How'd you get in?"

"Mitsu opened the door."

"Kunimitsu, why would you answer the door that late at night?"

"She called me and I saw her out of the window."

A loud yawn sounded throughout the room.

Everyone turned toward Ryoma. She had tucked her legs under and managed to worm her way under Tezuka's arm and fell asleep.

"Cat…nap…just…ate." And she was out like a light.

Kunikazu rose from his old chair.

"Well, she's asleep and I'll be going. I approve of her Kunimitsu." Kunikazu nodded curtly and went upstairs.

Kuniharu looked unsure about Ryoma.

"Does she do this at school?"

"Always," Tezuka said.


	9. ASIDE: FUJI

**It's Fuji's turn! This happens about after a month of TezuRyo's dating. **

**Keep on REVIEWING!**

My normally happy face was devoid of its normal smile and my eyes were wide open. I saw in my room and I was looking at some pictures.

Most of them were of Tezuka and Echizen together on dates. No, they weren't dates. They were more like impromptu outings. Spontaneous meetings they had where they would go play tennis or Echizen would somehow trick Tezuka into buying her food. I have yet to see them on an actual date. But knowing them, and their damned private personalities, I doubt that they haven't been on one. They just didn't tell anyone.

Another thing: Ryuu and Ryuuzaki-chan are dating? How did that happen? Well, they look nice together. I pulled out a folder full of their pictures.

They were more open then the other couple. I had captured them on numerous dates to some classy restaurants and stuff. Yup, stuff. They did planned outings and did various activities. Not at all like the Pillar Pair. The Dragon Pair…

What? You don't like dragons? Well, Ryuu means dragon and both of them have Ryuu in their name!

…seemed to like the classic romance. I've seen them sharing a quick kiss or ten in the park…but never the quiet ones.

That was, until one day at practice.

--

I was talking to Eiji over our English homework (which he didn't do…AGAIN!) when none other than Echizen and Tezuka running, well Tezuka was walking at a brisk pace, from the school gate. But they entered from the left. The right way leads to Tezuka's house. Why would Tezuka be coming to school from the opposite way?

"Nya, Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed as he bounced over to Echizen. But he quickly backed off at both her and Tezuka's glare; though Tezuka's was much fiercer. That piqued my curiosity. Ryuu was already out on the courts, so why didn't the three of them come all together?

Come to think of it, Ryuu was looking tired and Ryuuzaki-sensei seemed pissed off at him.

"Ryuu, you call that a backhand!? Thirty laps around the court and HURRY!"

Ryuu groaned before running his laps. Oh yes, something was up.

Echizen went into the girls' locker room to change.

I watched as after a few minutes both Tezuka and Echizen emerged. They went over to Ryuuzaki-sensei and said something to her. She just nodded and ordered Ryuu fifty more laps.

What was her problem?

--

"Sa, Tezuka, why'd you come to practice too late, and from Echizen's direction, no less?"

Tezuka looked at me with cool brown eyes. They stared at me right in the eye, before they moved down to look at the lunch before them.

Did he just ignore me!? I opened my eyes for a second.

"She turned my alarm clock off." He answered after some silence. We were the only ones in the classroom since everyone else was in the cafeteria.

That surprised me, him talking. Not the answer. The answer just blew me away.

"She was at your house?"

Tezuka just nodded before eating again. I smiled and closed my eyes. Now this was new.

--

I was back in the safety of my house and I was waiting for the bell to ring. I was somewhat anxious. My boyfriend was coming over.

Yes, I am a homosexual.

Anyway, my boyfriend was coming over for the first time in a while. There were some special activities happening at his school. Hyotei, that's his school.

We had talked over the phone and e-mailed each other. But it's not the same as compared to feeling him in my arms.

The chime of the bell echoed and it threw me out of my thoughts. I answered the door and there was my boyfriend.

I opened my mouth to say hello, but I was cut off from his mouth attacking mine. I pulled him in the house and closed the front door.

I must admit though, he was a little more than eager. He pushed me back towards the stairs and I had to break the kiss off so we could climb up. I realized then that talking would have to wait.

We barely made it to my room when I felt his arms circle around my waist. He pulled to his chest and attacked my neck.

I moaned at the feel of his tongue working wonders on my body.

"We…ah…should…get in my…room." I managed to miraculously say. He opened my bedroom door and we stumbled inside. He locked it and removed my shirt. His hands wandered on my chest and torso as he kissed me senseless. I removed his shirt and together we fell to my bed.

--

Oh my god, that was great. It had been about two weeks since the last time he took me. My ass hurt at that moment, so I knew that it was only going to become even more painful. But it was amazing.

I felt his head as he nuzzled my neck.

"Syuusuke, I'm sorry."

"It's okay; it was your school's fault that we haven't been seeing each other." I felt his smile against my neck. That sent shivers and shocks down my back.

He chuckled. "You're so jumpy."

I smiled but didn't say anything. I snuggled deeper within his warmth and fell asleep.

--

"Neh, Fuji, you seem happier!" Eiji smiled at me. I chuckled and merely let out a 'sa'.

Eiji began to talk about nothing in particular, so I just tuned him out and looked out the window.

It was during lunch break and we were in the photography which no one uses except for the photography club. It was located in an area of the school where trees blocked out the sunlight and the windows were normally covered by thick black curtains.

Also, there was very good hiding place where a couple could go to have their 'moments'.

Eiji must've realized that I was listening and left me in the room in favor of finding Oishi.

I went towards the window and pulled one of the curtains away slightly and looked down.

"That's not expected." I whispered as I saw Tezuka and Echizen down below. Echizen was wearing her girls' uniform, which turned me straight for a few seconds, and was hoisted in the air. Tezuka was looking up (not under her skirt) and was telling and pointing her toward something. A little flash of white caught my eye.

They were trying to retrieve Echizen's hat. It was kind of windy that day, after all.

Echizen lifted a leg so she could lift herself onto one of the tree's huge branches. She slipped-I almost had a heart attack- and Tezuka caught her bridal style. I could see Tezuka shaking his head as he set her down and said something to her.

Echizen blushed, punched him, and turned away. He just shook his head once more.

Echizen turned back to him as another wind blew, if the trees were to go by, and she had to hold her skirt down. Tezuka said something else before going closer to the tree.

I wondered if he was going to…yup. I saw Tezuka grab hold of a lower branch and hoist himself up on it. He then continued to climb the tree before grabbing the hat successfully. He carefully climbed back down and handed it his girlfriend.

Oh how sweet. I smiled a true smile at that little scene.

--

Practice was cancelled by Ryuuzaki-sensei who had a meeting to attend to with some other coaches from our rival schools. I went home, passing by Hyotei, where I saw my boyfriend. His doubles partner was with him and they were talking when his partner pointed behind him to me.

He turned around and smiled before saying a quick goodbye to his partner. He ran up to me and kissed me before guiding me to my house.

"How was your day, Syuu?"

"Neh, it was interesting." I said happily as we rounded a corner.

He faltered for a bit. "I'm your boyfriend and that's all you can say?"

"I love you?"

"Nice save," He smiled before wrapping an arm around me.

"I can come up with good saves like that. I _am_ a tensai after all."

He laughed quietly.

"That you are; that you are."

**CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO FUJI'S BOYFRIEND IS!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!**


	10. A yaoi loving mom

**No, it's not an ASIDE since those are written in first person by a character. Many of you wanted me to step away from the Pillar and Dragon pair, so I did. Though I couldn't help from putting a little Pillar pair in here. But it's not alot!**

**I just want to say thanks to all who have been reviewing and reading. I've checked the stats. Here's your new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**- BluAbyss**

**P.S: All of you are awesome! You're right, Fuji's boyfriend IS_ OSHITARI YUUSHI! _I REPEAT THIS ANNOUNCEMENT: _FUJI'S BOYFRIEND IS OSHITARI YUUSHI!_**

Kikumaru Eiji was like a kitty. He was fun, loving, energetic, flexible…

Oishi stopped at that with a blush. It wouldn't do to think of your partner in that way. And it was inappropriate. That was the most important thing.

Oishi shook his head as he fed his exotic… he blushed again as a picture of Eiji popped into his mind. Oh my, Oishi, you need to stop thinking like that. The green eyed mother hen closed his eyes as he ventured downstairs to prepare something for him to drink.

"Syuuichiro, can you go to the store for me, please?" His mother, Yuki, asked when she saw him. She was a middle-aged housewife wife Oishi's green eyes and long black hair. She was currently drying the dishes but had yet to put the pots away.

"Of course, Okaa-san; what do you need?" Oishi smiled at his mother.

"I just need some scallions, ginger, and sesame seed oil. Oh! And I also need some more cuts of chicken breasts." Oishi nodded as in his head, he was making a mental checklist.

His mother let him put his coat on and gave him the money.

"I'm going now."

Oishi let the brisk air of early fall and late summer envelope him as he walked to the supermarket.

--

Oishi had everything he needed and was on the checkout line when the one person he couldn't get out of his head popped right in front of him. No really, Kikumaru just popped out of nowhere.

"Nya, Oishi, HHHHIIII!"

Oishi took a step back in surprise as the checkout girl rang up the food.

"Eiji, hello. I didn't expect you here."

"Me neither, I wanted to pick up some chocolate, nya."

Oishi nodded and paid for the food before gathering the bag. The Golden Pair walked down the street towards Oishi's house with Eiji talking nonstop. Oishi nodded and put in some commentary here and there.

"Tadaima," Oishi called out as he and Eiji walked into his home. It wasn't unusual for Eiji to just stop by unannounced.

"Hi Oishi-mamma!" Eiji yelled as he ran into the kitchen to give Oishi's mom a hug.

"Oh, okaeri Syuu, Eiji," Yuki said as she continued to chop up some carrots.

"Here's the stuff Okaa-san." Oishi placed the groceries on the table and laid them out in order of size. That was SO Oishi.

"Thank you Syuu, you and Eiji can go upstairs if you want. Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so."

Oishi's eyes widened a little. Oh dear, upstairs…with Eiji…alone. Did he just feel something wet in his nose? He whipped around and made his way toward the first floor bathroom.

"I'll be right back!" He called.

When Oishi was in the safety of the bathroom he removed his hand from his nose. Yup, just as he thought; just thinking about what his mother said gave him a nosebleed.

He dabbed the blood and rinsed his face before opening the door, only to have a certain red head pop his way in.

"Nya, Oishi, are you alright?" Concerned blue eyes looked into emerald eyes.

"Hai, I'm fine Eiji, are you ready?"

Eiji nodded and ran upstairs.

Oishi followed him and gulped at the sight of Eiji spread over his bed.

"Hoi hoi, Tezuka is sooo mean to me now! Nya, I tried to hug Ochibi and he glared at me! Can you believe him!? Just because he's dating Ochibi doesn't mean I can't hug her! Nya…" Eiji flopped onto the bed.

--

Elsewhere in Tokyo…

Ryoma was sitting on Tezuka's bed, reading a tennis magazine of course. Tezuka was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed. He was reading an interesting novel his grandfather recommended.

"ACHOO!" Ryoma looked up from the article about Atobe. She had a black permanent marker in her left hand (she was defacing his picture by making him look like a monkey king).

"Bless you," She peered over the edge of the bed. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"No, I haven't been sick in a while."

She smirked, "Then someone must be talking about you."

Tezuka mock glared at her.

--

Oishi tried to placate the red head.

"Eiji, I'm sure he wasn't glaring at you. It was time for practice. Maybe he was telling you to get back to it."

"Nuh-uh, he did it at lunch time too!" Eiji pouted as he childishly shook his head.

"He hates me!"

"No, he doesn't."

"Nya, you think that because you don't do anything."

Oishi smiled as he patted Eiji on head.

Eiji hugged his partner. "You still like me, don't you Oishi?"

"Of course I like you. You're my best friend."

Eiji nodded into the other boy's shirt. It was probably all wrinkled now.

Eiji looked up. "I like you too."

Oishi froze slightly. 'No, this is Eiji I'm talking about. He's too innocent to be thinking like that. I mean, even though he IS my best friend, I don't even know if he's gay. Wait, but then why is he kissing me? Whoa! HE'S KISSING ME!?!?!?!?'

Oishi's eyes nearly fell out there sockets as he zoned back in. Soft lips were pressed against his. He had to look cross-eyed in order to see Eiji's face. The acrobatic player had his eyes closed and his arms around Oishi's waist.

Oishi succumbed to the kiss after he felt Eiji press the tip of his tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and the pink muscle slid into his mouth.

Oishi took control of the kiss and lifted his hand until it was buried in the mass of soft red hair.

After a few minutes, they parted for air. A thin tail of saliva connected their mouths together before Oishi pecked Eiji on the lips again.

They were both panting and both were sporting impressive blushes.

"I like you like you, Oishi."

Oishi smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that. I like you too."

They went in for another kiss.

The door opened slightly and Yuki peeked in to tell them that dinner was ready. She caught sight of her son and his best friend kissing on his bed. Yuki had the decency to blush but, however, her thoughts were what caused this blush.

'Oh, I told Hazume-chan that yaoi was better in real life than in manga. She owes me five hundred yen. Wow, can two boys really- HOLY CRAP! EIJI, WHAT A SKILLED TONGUE YOU HAVE!'

Yuki closed the door and decided to scream from downstairs that dinner was ready.

She ran downstairs stairs and yelled up: "Syuu, Eiji, time for dinner!"

She thought she heard a moan from upstairs.

Oishi and Eiji came downstairs after making sure they didn't seem like just a few moments ago they were kissing. They held each other's hands and intended to do so until they were right outside the dining room.

Maybe, just maybe, it would've been better if there was a sign at the end of the stairs that read: **CAUTION: MURPHY'S LAW AT WORK!!!**

But, alas, it was not to be so. The two new lovebirds turned the corner of the stairs and came face to face with Yuki and a digital camera, followed by a blinding white light.

"Wah! Oishi-mamma!" Eiji wailed as he jumped in surprise and landed on Oishi, who fell forward after instinctively catching his new boyfriend.

Yuki laughed in glee as she took pictures of the two boys on top of one another.

"Oh, I just can't wait to tell Hazume-chan!"

Both boys let out a groan. "…Ow…."

--

With the Pillars…

"Kunimitsu! Is it true, are you sick?" Ayana worriedly fretted over Tezuka.

Tezuka tried to tell her that it was ONE time he sneezed and that he hasn't been having any symptoms since then before. Instead, his mother shoved a thermometer down his throat. His father and Ryoma were cackling in the background as he was hunched over fighting against his gag reflex.

He closed his eyes as he shuddered. No way in Hell was he going to go through that again.

"Oh my little Mitsu-kun, the oral thermometer doesn't seem to be working well. I think I have one somewhere that can go up your butt. That's more accurate anyway."

Kuniharu and Ryoma were on the floor now.

Tezuka's eyes snapped open.

'WHAT THE- NO WAY!' Tezuka shot up from the chair in his room.

"I'm fine Okaa-san."

Ayana came back and smiled. "Of course you are honey. Now hush, that's just your fever talking. Come to mommy!" She held a hand out lovingly before lunging with the rectal thermometer. Tezuka, who was thanking every god he knew for his reflexes from playing tennis, jumped and managed to duke his mother before running down the stairs.

"I SAID I WAS FINE!"

**MORAL OF THE STORY KIDS: DON'T LET **_**KIKUMARU EIJI**_** TALK ABOUT YOU **_**BEHIND YOUR BACK**_**!**


	11. Of racquets and flirting monkeys

**Hi, I made a longer chappie! Ryuu's mean in here. But in a hopefully funny way! ENJOY!**

**PS- do I say ENJOY too much!?**

Ryuu smiled at his little girlfriend as she struggled with her backhands on her weak side. He would admit it, he was somewhat of a sadist.

"AH!" Sakuno lost her balance and fell straight on her butt. Now, she may not be shy as she was like before. However, she was clumsy when she was pretending to be shy. Now that- that was real. Ryuu held back laughter as the ball machine spat out another ball towards the auburn haired girl.

She tried to spin on her foot, as she saw Ryoma doing once when he was playing Arai with a bad racquet. She over spun and BAM!

"Ow…that hurts," She groaned as she rubbed her butt. "Has anyone told you how good of a teacher you are?"

"Oh yes, many have told me," Ryuu said in a sagely voice.

"They must've been drunk." Sakuno got up and dusted her tennis skirt. She picked her weapon (racquet) and got into the stance that Ryoma had taught her.

VOOOMMMM!

PWANG!!!

"AAAAHHHH!" Sakuno fell down again. "Ryuu, help me!"

Ryuusuke laughed as he stepped into the fenced area. She took her racquet and tested the grip and weight before doing a few test swings.

"Did you or your grandmother pick this racquet out?"

"I did."

"Were you alone?"

"Yeah," Sakuno eyed Ryuu warily.

Ryuu muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'figures someone like her would get something like this'.

"The grip is too big for you; you can't hold it properly which is why you have a lose grip no matter what. And the frame is too big. You need a smaller, lighter racquet."

Sakuno nodded, that did sort of explain why she sucked.

"You don't suck," Ryuu said. "You just don't have enough experience." How does he do that? He always manages to read her thoughts!

"It's because I'm awesome like that." Sakuno blushed before growling out a 'Gimme that!' and snatched the racquet.

"So cute…" Ryuu squeaked before pecking Sakuno on the lips. Ah yes, one of the many ticks of Ryuu- he loved to kiss Sakuno.

"We can go to a sports shop I know and order you a new racquet."

"Okay," Sakuno agreed as they left the training center and went into the commercial area of Tokyo.

--

Sakuno's light brown eyes were wide with amazement.

"Are you sure you can find me the right racquet. There are so many!" She said in awe.

Ryuu laughed and guided her to the corner of a wall that carried unstrung racquets. He looked through a line of racquets and pulled about five out.

"Here, hold these." He handed one to her. Sakuno grabbed it before having her boyfriend take her other hand and turn both over. He lined her hand together.

"Just as I thought- you're grip is about a 3.75."

"Uh?" Real smart Sakuno…

Ryuu ignored her before going to a new section of smaller racquets while dragging her along.

--

Ryoma was like a pissed off cat right now.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I said," Tezuka said as he stood by the door.

"That's not exactly a reason."

"But it is."

"No. It. Isn't."

'Crap…she's pissed.' Tezuka thought as his girlfriend clutched the stuffed Karupin-look-alike.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei thought it would be better-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Tezuka gulped as he moved out the door. Or he tried to. Did Ryoma just disappear? Tezuka blinked. Yup, she was gone.

The door slammed behind him. 'Aw man, you can't be serious!'

"Bed. Now. Go!"

Ryoma pushed him towards the bed.

"Tell me why I can't play in Saturday's match."

"Ryuuzaki-sensei thought it would be better if Ryuusuke would play in the match for Singles 3."

"That's my position." Ryoma had fire in her eyes as she lowered her face dangerously close to Tezuka's.

He thought she was going to rip his face off for a minute.

"Well…uh…I could talk to her. Maybe…tonight," Tezuka's mind was drawing up blanks now.

"GO!" She pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face. He was going to knock on the door. Keywords: WAS.

"**DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I'M IN THE LINE UP!!!" **Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose.

--

Sumire was an old lady at the tender age of 58. She was a mother and a grandmother. She, in no way, wanted to see the stoic captain of her tennis team groveling to let his girlfriend in the line up for the match against Hyotei.

Well, he wasn't groveling. But it was as close as someone as prideful as Tezuka was going to get.

"So, Ryoma wants to play and refuses to do anything unless she is."

Tezuka nodded once.

"Okay. But I have a question."

"Hai," Tezuka asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Where are your glasses and why is your nose red?"

"Ryoma broke my glasses during her tantrum and slammed the door on my face."

Sumire nodded as she sipped on her oolong tea.

"All of the slots are filled. In doubles two are Inui and Kaidoh, doubles one holds Oishi and Kikumaru, Momoshiro had singles three, Fuji's got singles two, and you have singles one. I'm not putting in Ryuu yet though."

"We must play all of the matches, correct?"

Sumire nodded solemnly.

"Give Ryoma my spot please." Sumire had to draw the cup away from her mouth before she spat in it.

"You can't do that!"

"My glasses, I'll need new ones. They probably won't be in until a few days after the match."

Sumire let out a groan. "Fine, I'll but Ryoma in your spot. But…if someone other than Atobe is playing, Ryuu's going in."

"Why Atobe?"

"Do you not see how Ryoma reacts to him? She wants nothing more than to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. It makes her play harder; if they play against each other, the match is ours." Sumire smirked. "Now get going, you have a girlfriend to placate." Tezuka nodded before bowing and saying goodbye.

--

"Obaa-chan, we're back!"

Sumire rolled her gray eyes. '_We_ she says. It'll just be her if I here that brat call me-'

"Yo, Old Hag, how you doin'?"

Ryuu smirked at his coach's face.

"Don't be like your father."

"Too late," he said as he invaded their fridge. Sakuno walked up to her grandma and patted her arm.

"It's alright Obaa-chan. He's okay. Look, he even got be a better racquet to improve my tennis!" Sakuno held up a light purple racquet.

"Sakuno," Sakuno frowned; she didn't like that voice. "Why are your lips so red?"

Sakuno blushed as she ran up the stairs. "I'm going up Ryuu!"

Sumire's jaw dropped. Were they making out? Oh hells to the no! She stormed into the kitchen where Ryuu was drinking some juice.

"You and I have to have another little chat, Ryuusuke."

Ryuu choked on the drink and looked like a scared kitten.

--

"Yay, I'm in singles one! I'm in singles one! Nah na nah na nya nah nya nah nya nah!" Ryoma sang as she danced around Tezuka. Tezuka ruffled up, seeing as how Ryoma messed his hair up.

"But ONLY if Atobe is playing."

"And what if he's not?"

"The Ryuu plays."

"He's playing."

'Damn Atobe, you better be playing.'

--

Seigaku walked into the tennis early for a change. And that means that Ryoma had gotten up extra early just so that they could be on time.

"Minna, go do some warm up exercises, or something. I have to talk with Ryuusuke." Sumire ordered everyone as she grabbed Ryuu by the ear.

"Ouch! Why are you so mean to me!?"

The Regulars watched as Ryuu was dragged away. As one, they all turned to the half blind Tezuka.

"Do as she says." The team went to an empty court and began to do some light practice.

Ah, this was the part Ryoma dreaded. Oh how she despised her mother. Rinko had taken it upon herself to hide ALL of Ryoma's pants and left only a hideous white tennis skirt.

Was that boy checking her out? Yes he was!

Ryoma gathered her racquet, a ball, and her anger and put it all together to pull off a wicked twist serve.

"GAAHHH!" Did she kill him? He's nose was bleeding pretty badly. Oh well.

"That's not nice." Tezuka spoke from behind her as he observed the twitching body.

"He was checking me out."

"It may not be nice, but he deserved it. That's what counts."

--

Atobe was looking at all of the filthy peasants at the park when he noticed her. She was petite and tiny with long toned legs. Her long blue jacket covered her body, but he could see the bottom of her tennis skirt. She was buying something from the vending machine when it deposited her drink and she had to bend over to get it.

Atobe smirked. All he had to do was go over there, flirt a little, display his wealth a bit and then she would be fawning all over him.

He quickly crossed the distance to the new mysterious girl. He had been to this park numerous times and never saw her there before.

He stopped next to her and dared to put his arm on the machine.

She had opened up her drink and took a sip of it. She was wearing a visor that covered her face but Atobe discovered that her hair was a greenish black color.

"Hello," Atobe kept his voice low and seductive. "Ore-sama is Atobe, and you are?"

The new girl chugged her soda down and crushed the can in her hand before walking away. But not before she chucked it at Atobe.

"Baka Monkey King," The girl smirked as she walked away.

Atobe was left there holding the crushed can with a surprised look on his face.

'No, that couldn't have been Echizen!'

--

The matched had progressed finely. Inui and Kaidoh won 6-4, and for some odd reason, the Golden Pair was more in synch with each other than ever before. They creamed Oshitari and Gakuto with an embarrassing score of 6-0. Momo had won 7-5, Fuji of course 6-0.

Now, it was singles one.

Atobe was fully ready to face Tezuka and whip him.

"There has been a change in the order of play for singles one. Singles one will be Atobe and Echizen!" The referee announced.

"WHICH ONE YOU RETARD!?" Two shouts rang through the courts as both Ryuu and Ryo were glaring at him.

"Er…Ryoma," he said after looking at the roster.

Hyotei gawked as the small girl walked out with her racquet.

"Oi, Monkey King! You going to play or not?"

Atobe regained his bearings before going to the court.

"Best of a one set match! Echizen to serve!"

Ryoma bounced the small sphere before throwing it high. Her racquet hit it with much force. Atobe couldn't even move an inch.

"15-0!"

Ryoma smiled from under her visor.

She redid the serve, exactly. And she did it twice more as well.

"Game Echizen! 1-0! Atobe to serve!"

Atobe glared at her. No way in hell was going to be out done by the midget.

He performed his Tannhauser Serve (TS) to get back at her. Ryoma smirked before bending down and lobbing the ball before it hit the ground. Atobe smirked before doing part one of his Rondo Towards Destruction.

Ryoma returned it with her Drive B and got the point.

"0-15!"

Atobe scowled before executing one more TS. Ryoma did the same thing. He smashed the ball a Ryoma did another Drive B. Atobe got to it fast enough. Ryoma returned the shot with a cross court shot. There was no way Atobe could get to it.

"0-30!"

"Neh, Monkey King, are you losing your touch?"

--

With Seigaku, everyone was in amazement.

"She hasn't played in a month!"

"How is she this good!?"

"Nope, she's been playing with Oyaji everyday. That's why she's better now."

"Damn…" Everyone whispered in unison.

--

"Game Echizen! 5-0! Echizen to serve!"

--

"Atobe's losing." Shishido said as he looked at the little girl whipping his captain's ass.

"That's what Syuusuke was thinking about." Oshitari mumbled out as he glared at his smiling, waving boyfriend.

"Hi Yuushi!" Fuji mouthed across the courts. Oshitari blushed a bit as he waved back. He heard his other teammates snigger behind him.

"Shut up!"

--

This was not what Atobe expected when he woke up that morning! He thought he was going to have a good match with Tezuka, which he was sure to win, and MAYBE meet a nice girl to play with.

And most importantly, something was telling him that Ryoma was angry with him. Her gold eyes were less gold and more of a bright burning yellow.

"You're going down!" She grunted as she delivered a powerful forehand.

Atobe dove to hit it back, the heavy spin and force of the ball knocked the racquet out of hand.

"Game and match! Echizen Ryoma 6-0!"

Atobe was on his hands and knees. His purple/gray hair covered his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

'What was _that_!?'

"Neh, Monkey King, I'm glad I played you. You're lucky, if Ryuu or Mitsu found out about you flirting with me, you'd be a dead monkey walking."

Atobe caught the name. _Mitsu_, could she mean Tezuka? Then that would be a variation of his first name. Could they be dating? He dared to look at Ryoma.

"My brother and boyfriend are quite protective." Ryoma smirked, "Mada mada dane."

The prodigy walked off the courts and Atobe rose to go to is team.

"Talk about total domination." Shishido said as he looked towards his captain.

"What did she say to you? Whoa, that's weird. Calling Echizen a girl you know." Gakuto asked as he bounced on his feet.

"Nothing," Atobe whispered as he was still in shock. No, he had lost matches before. It was HOW BAD he lost that sent him reeling.

--

Tezuka looked at Ryoma, or the short blob next to him. Ah did it suck not to have glasses.

"Can you see?"

Tezuka scowled slightly as Ryuu's question. Sure he can see!

Not.

He just ignored the parasitic twin in favor of walking straight ahead.

"Oi, I'm talking to you!"

Tezuka kept silent.

"Wah, Ryo! He's ignoring me!" Ryuusuke whined as he ran to his twin. He rubbed his green head on her shoulder as he fake cried.

"Stop whining you brat. Sometimes I wonder who's really older."

Momoshiro stopped to observe them. "I was wondering that. Just who IS older?"

"Er…" The twins hesitated for a moment.

"I was born at 12:22." Ryuu said.

"Idiot, you are the older one! I was born at 12:30!" Ryoma smacked her brother in the head.

"Yeah, I'm older."

Momo looked on in disbelief. "But you act so childish!"

Ryuu scowled. "Don't you have a date to go on with An-chan?"

Momo's jaw dropped. 'How did he know!?'

"Because I'm awesome like that! I know what everyone is thinking!"

Kaidoh let out an annoyed hiss.

"No one is keeping you here Kaidoh-senpai. If you're that eager to snog Inui, go home and do it right now." Ryuu smirked at the snake like boy. Said boy blushed a deep scarlet but didn't say anything.

"Nya, that's cool!"

"Kaidoh?" Oishi called out the younger boy. Kaidoh looked toward the vice captain.

"Your mother's name is Hazume, right?"

"Usu."

"Does she talk about a woman named Yuki?"

"Yeah, they're friends."

Oishi panicked. Eiji heard that bit and went into a panic also. They went on either side of Kaidoh and dragged him home.

"YOU HAVE TO GET HOME BEFORE YOUR MOTHER!!!" A trail of dust was all that they left behind.

Fuji patted his hair down from their wind blown position and smiled serenely. "Sa, Yuushi is waiting for me. I must be gone!" He left with a smile to see his boyfriend waiting for him.

Ryuu coughed. "Momo-senpai has a date."

Momoshiro squeaked. "WAH! AN-CHAN DON'T YOU LEAVE ME! I'M COMING FOR YOU MY DARLING!"

Ryoma peered at Ryuu. "This is the first time since you and Ryuu-chan started dating that I get to see you up close. What are those red marks under your collar?"

Ryuu blushed before stammering. "I uh yeah and I…oh dear…um yeah and then the Thing. Yeah! The thing that's…I gots…to do…BYE!!!" Ryuu ran toward Sakuno's house.

Tezuka looked toward Inui. "There is a 68.49% that Oishi and Kikumaru will exhaust Kaidoh." Inui mumbled as he left. Tezuka looked to Ryoma.

"I have to guide you home old man."

Tezuka scowled. "I'm two years older than you."

"Fair is foul and foul is fair."

--

Tezuka had done this plenty of times so he didn't need his glasses to know where he was. Or what he was doing.

The smaller body let out a moan as his tongue entered her mouth. Thin arms wound their way around Tezuka's neck as Ryoma puller herself closer to his chest. They broke after a while and Ryoma laid her head on his shoulder.

Her face was red and her lips were moist and red. Half lidded gold eyes looked from black lashes as Tezuka drew her into his lap and let her borrow her way into his warmth.

"What did you say to Atobe?"

"I told him that he was lucky to be facing me and not you or Ryuu."

"Why?"

"Because before the matches he tried to flirt with me; he didn't recognize me." Ryoma smiled as she felt the arms tighten around her.

Tezuka was silent, but he was tense.

"I don't think he'll make that mistake twice."

Ryoma smirked. "Che, unless he wants to end up on life support."

**Atobe should be paired with someone! WHO SHOULD THAT BE!?**


	12. A play? It's Macbeth!

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

**However, I have some bad news. **

**I have like a dozen tests coming up plus three projects so my schedule is really hectic and I won't be able to update too soon or every other day. I'm sorry, wah...epic failure!! ;( I might update like once a week or once every two weeks. But never once a month...I promise you that much!**

**So...**

**Atigato Gozaimasu**

**Read and Review, comment, add to favorites, add to C2s, author alerts and story alerts are perferred ways of showing that you like the story!**

"Class, starting today, the school will be performing the famous Shakespeare play, The Tragedy of Macbeth!" Ryoma's and Ryuu's homeroom teacher practically sang.

Ryoma groaned as she banged her head on the desk.

Ryuu was looking out the window with a bored expression. He really couldn't care about the play.

"Everyone, head down to the auditorium for auditions!" Everyone groaned, Ryoma's was the loudest, and went downstairs.

--

"Echizen-chan, you will read the lines and just act them out, okay?" Ryoma nodded as she glared at Ryuu who was snickering. That bastard.

"_What is this? This feeling that courses through my veins, my body, my soul. It is devouring me. Encompassing me. What is it!? My mind no longer thinks of the things a maiden my age should be! I am receiving images of death, my pride had grown. Yes, that it is it! These spirits have come to digest me. Take me for I have sacrificed myself! Take me!_"

Ryoma THOUGHT she was being horrible. Why was everyone looking at her?

"We've found our Lady Macbeth!" Her teacher sang and attacked Ryoma with a hug.

"W-what? Who said I wanted to be Lady Macbeth!?"

"I did!" You know what was even weirder about this situation. Her teacher was a dude from London.

--

"Tezuka, please repeat the lines on the paper."

"_The day is as warm as my façade, the night as cold as my heart. Can I? No, will I? Shall I? Could I possibly take the life of one so innocent, so pure? My heart is tainted with the ambition to rule, my mind with my lady's words. Hath she called me no man with courage? I shall prove her in the wrong by committing this act. But what of the consequences afterwards? Is it worth the trouble for naught but a piece of shined metal?"_

The teacher was silent after Tezuka finished acting. He really didn't want to be in the play. That would cut into his Tennis Time. And knowing himself very well, he knew that he would try to make up for lost time. And knowing Ryoma, she would insist that T.T. would get in the way of their time. It gave Tezuka a headache just thinking about it.

"Macbeth, we have found you!" Tezuka's eyes snapped open. He was going to say something, but it would've probably come out with a 'HUH!?'

"That was amazing! The passion, the conflicting emotions in you, I felt it all! Perfect just perfect!" The teacher applauded him. They were the only two in the auditorium that moment.

"Sensei, I do…" Tezuka trailed off as he realized he wasn't going to be able say anything.

"Don't worry! You know, they already found the girl playing Lady Macbeth! Oh, you two would be perfect together!"

--

Ryoma looked irritated as she waited for the other people chosen to play in the production.

She saw Tezuka come in and waved to him. He came over with Fuji and Oishi.

They just chatted, talking about nothing, and then…

"Will Macbeth and Lady Macbeth please step up?" The drama director called as she held a paper of the cast. Tezuka and Ryoma rose at the same time and looked at each other in surprise.

"That's freaky…" Ryuu voiced behind. "No, that's just freaky deaky right there." Sakuno slapped him on the back of his head while shushing him.

Tezuka and Ryoma ignored the insolent pest and walked onto stage.

"Now, I need Macduff, Duncan, Banquo, Lennox, Malcolm, Donalbain, and um…who else…hm," The director flipped through the pages of the large transcript. "ah….gimme a sec here…"

"Nope, that's it. So will those people come up to the stage please!"

Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Inui went on stage.

"Now, I also need…who do I need?" Once again, she turned toward her handy dandy transcript.

"Ah yes, Echizen Ryuu…you seem like the bossy type. You'll be in charge of how the students act and give me feedback."

"So I'm the assistant director?" Ryuu asked in a bored tone.

"Sure," The director turned toward the group on stage. "All of you were already given a script, we'll rehearse act I scene I."

"Doesn't that scene have the three witches?" Ryuu and Ryo spoke at the same time.

The director slapped her forehead. "I knew I wanted some other people up here! Witches get on stage!"

Sakuno, Tomoka, and Horio each got on stage.

"Wait, why am I up here!?" Horio screeched.

"_**BECAUSE YOU'RE LOUD, IRRITATING, ANNOYING, AND YOU'RE VOICE SCREECHES LIKE A WITCH'S!!!"**_ Every single person, including Tezuka, shouted at him in unison. Horio 'eeped' and cowered behind a stage prop.

--

They were now acting out Act I scene i.

**First Witch** (Sakuno): When shall we three meet again/ In thunder, lightning, or in rain?

**Second Witch** (Tomoka): When the hurlyburly's done/ When the battle's lost and won.

**Third Witch** (Horio): That will be ere the set of sun.

**First Witch**: Where the place?

**Second Witch**: Upon the heath.

**Third Witch**: There to meet with Macbeth.

**First Witch**: I come, Graymalkin!

**Second Witch:** Paddock calls.

**Third Witch**: Anon.

**ALL** : Fair is foul, and foul is fair/ Hover through the fog and filthy air.

--

"Very good," The director nodded as she wrote something down in her book. "Horio, you are the worst witch I ever did meet. You are the weakest link. Goodbye." Horio gaped at the slightly plump woman until someone literally kicked him off the stage. "Kachiro, you're the new witch number three."

Kachiro nodded and scurried on stage. They acted the scene out again, and again…and again.

"Good job everyone! Tomorrow we'll do scene two!"

"Oh joy." Ryoma heard her boyfriend say. She looked at him and noticed that he had a sulky face on. Well, he looked at stoic as ever, but his head was a bit forward and he had a bit of pout. He really didn't want to be there. Nor did she want to. The tennis regulars rose from their seats and practically, except for Tezuka, ran to the courts.

Tezuka arrived right after everyone, mainly because of the very loud content sigh he heard as he passed the girls' locker room. That was undoubtedly Ryoma putting on her jersey. He took in the sight around him. Everyone, except for Taka who wasn't in the play, was clutching their jerseys as if they would die without them.

"Nya, did you see the costumes we have to wear!?" Eiji complained loudly as he sniffed his shirt.

"How are going to fit into those stockings!?" Momo shouted as he dramatically fell on his bag.

"Actually, they're breeches, not stockings. There is a 89.946% chance that with Tezuka in costume, more girls would fall for him." Inui mumbled as he acknowledged the captains presence.

"What happened to the other 10.054%?" Fuji asked softly. "Normally Tezuka would get close in between 98 and 100%."

"Ever since he started dating Ryoma, the amount of fan girls following him has dropped.

"Oh, tee hee, hee!" Fuji giggled as he pulled his jersey over his head. "Ryoma-chan's been following my advice…"

Tezuka looked at his best friend and took a giant step away from. Ryuu walked in through the door, heard and saw Fuji giggled, and left while saying it was better to change on the courts.

Which he did.

And there were screams of fan girls.

"KYYYAAAAAA!!!! RYUUU-KUN IS SOOOOO HOT!!!"

"Fshuu," Kaidoh hissed as he walked outside. "SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE HAVING A MEETING!!!"

The screams turned to wails, which turned to silence as the girls ran away. Kaidoh came back inside with a satisfied look on his face.

"I think I just found my successor." Tezuka leaned over and murmured to Oishi.

"Nice one," Momo complimented the snake boy. Holy shit! He _complimented _**Kaidoh!?** What is the world coming to!?

Kaidoh blushed a bit at the praise, aw, he's so modest.

"What the- how come nobody is on the courts?" Ryoma asked as she entered the club house.

Eiji, Oishi, Taka, Momo…um and every other Regular tried to cover their half clothed bodies from the girl's view.

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I've seen everything you already have...or at least the basic package."

"HUH!?"

Ryoma automatically pointed a finger at her incoming twin. "He walks around in the nude sometimes."

"What about me?"

"You walk around nude."

"Uh…not really. I just forget my clothes sometimes."

"You mean every time."

Ryuu opened his mouth to reply and closed it with a clack and shook his head. "No male can win against a female. They'll plant a bomb in your brain."

Taka chuckled nervously, "Shouldn't we be practicing?"

"Nah, Tezuka doesn't _feel_ like practicing, do you?" Ryuu sneered at the taller boy.

"Well, I _feel_ like giving you fifty laps." Tezuka glared at him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

Lightening cackled between the two boys. Everyone stepped back in caution.

"Do they do this at your house?" Inui asked Ryoma.

"Um…yeah, yeah they do," Ryoma nodded her head.

"Ii data…"

--

"Nya! Yes, I got it!" Eiji shouted as he dived for the small sphere. Oishi was on the other side of the court serving the balls.

"Good job Eiji! Now let's get on that forehand." Oishi called over the courts. Eiji got back into position and nodded. His navy blue eyes were set in concentration as the ball sailed over the net.

--

"Fshuu," Kaidoh let out a breath as he returned Inui's ball with his Boomerang Snake.

"Your speed and strength has increased by 12.4 and 10% respectively. Ii data…" Inui mumbled while mentally jotting everything down.

--

"BURNING!!!" Taka shouted as he hit the ball back to Fuji with tremendous speed. Fuji easily returned the shot and got into position to return the next one.

"Interesting…" Fuji noted as Tezuka and Ryoma had a practice match with Ryuu and Momoshiro.

--

"HYAA!"

"What the hell Ryo?" Ryuu shouted at his twin when she almost smashed the ball into his face.

"Your fault."

"Son of-"

"Language."

"Momo-"

"Don't start a fight on the courts."

"How come Mitsu gets to speak whole sentences?"

"You just did."

"You're confusing me!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I say."

"So you're calling me stupid."

"You're taking it out of context."

"Stop yelling already!"

"I'm not yelling! YOU ARE!"

"SEE? You just yelled at me!"

"Will you two be quiet?"

"Just because you have issues doesn't mean we do!"

"Honey, you do know that your tea set is missing a few cups right?"

"WHAT!?"

"You're giving me a headache."

"What, are you just running away?"

"Shut up!"

"No, are you?"

"I never run away!"

By now, all four people were at the net growling and screaming in each other's faces. Well, Tezuka was growling.

Everyone, Regular and non alike paused in their practice to look at the four fighting players.

"Oh no, maybe we should stop."

"Are you chickening out!?"

"No, but I'm just saying that it was a fight like this that led to Tezuka's nose being broken, which led to them dating. So if this happens all over again, they'll end up getting married!"

"That's scary!" Tezuka glared at the second and first year.

"What's scary?"

Momo began to sweat. "Nothing!"

"Just what I thought."


	13. In the hospital

Ryoma scowled at the sight before her.

"Shut up already, geez!"

Ryuu was talking frantically into his phone as he constantly removed and replaced his sunglasses.

"Who is he talking to?"

"No one, HANG UP!!!"

Ryuu jumped and turned towards his sister, glaring at her. "Would you mind, I'm trying to set up a lunch date with George Clooney!"

"George Clooney would rather shoot himself than hear you, much less _see_ you," Tezuka said as he walked by him and plucked the phone from his hands.

"Hey! You can't pick on smaller kids!"

Ryoma cursed as she brought out her wallet. "Damn you Mitsu," she cursed as she shoved some bills into Tezuka's awaiting hand.

"What is going on here?"

"I bet Ryoma I could get Ryuu to admit that he was small."

Momoshiro laughed as he punched Ryuu, "You idiot!"

Ryuu scowled. "You guys are so mean!"

"SILENCE!!! We will now begin to rehearse the play!" Their drama teacher came down the aisle in the auditorium and clapped her hands.

"Lady Macbeth and Macbeth, onto the stage you go!" Tezuka and Ryoma walked onto the stage and stood there like bean poles.

"Start acting!"

"Act what?"

"What?"

Tezuka rolled his eyes mentally, "What act?"

"Act what?"

"The act."

"Yeah. Now act."

"Which act?"

"You both act."

"I think we're missing a piece in the conversation."

Oishi nodded in agreement to Inui.

"Shh… now sensei, which act and scene in the play do you want us to perform?"

"Oh, um…any one will do."

'You've got to be killing me?'

"Kidding, the saying is 'you've got to be kidding me'." Ryuu whispered to his twin as she got the transcript from her bag.

'Stop invading my thoughts.'

'You had to invade mine to tell me that.'

'Ryuu shut up.'

Ryuu looked around for whoever said that.

'Ryoma let's go.'

Ryoma, because she's the smart one out of the two of them, recognized the voice and looked towards her boyfriend. Tezuka was leaning on the staircase talking to the other Regulars while cleaning his glasses. He turned towards her before turning back with a little wink.

Ryoma's eyes widened as she turned slowly. "Freaky…"

"What is?"

"You, dumb butt!"

Ryoma walked away and back on stage. Tezuka followed her and they stood real close to whisper to each other.

"I don't want to do this."

"Thank god, I thought I was the only one. We should talk like robots."

Tezuka shot Ryoma a quizzical look. She shrugged and quirked an eyebrow in invitation. Tezuka nodded. They were sabotaging this play to Hell.

"Thane. Of. Glamis!"

"My. Dearest. Lady."

"STOP! What happened to your brilliant acting from before!?"

Tezuka and Ryoma whirled around to face the teacher with bored looks. "IT DIED."

Momo looked on in surprise. "Damn, that was harsh."

--

Tezuka unlocked the door and walked in, "Tadaima, Okaa-san."

"Okaeri Kunimitsu, oh, you brought Ryoma over." Ayana smiled as she ushered the two in. "You know, I just finished making some mini-sandwiches I got from this great cookbook I borrowed from Hazume-chan! Would you like to try some?"

"Of course Okaa-san," Ayana squealed and ran into the kitchen.

"You need to stop lifting her spirits like that."

"Here you GOOOO!!!" Ayana sang as she placed a tray of _something_ in front of the two junior high students.

She left to finish cleaning and Tezuka looked at Ryoma.

"Like with crap like this?"

"Exactly," Ryoma looked at the _things_ before looking at Tezuka, "Well, try one first."

"I don't want to die yet."

"My teeth are still young, my back molar just grew in and I don't want to lose it already."

"On three?" Tezuka asked as he picked a piece of burnt rock up. Ryoma nodded and together they put it near their mouths.

"One, two, THREE!"

_CRUUUNNNCCCHHH!_

"_AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" _They screamed, or Ryoma screamed and Tezuka shouted, as they felt vibrations flow through their teeth. They threw the disgusting food against the wall where it made a hole.

They looked at each other in a mixture of shock and fear.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?'

Ayana peeked in through the kitchen door and saw the two young ones staring in horror at her sandwiches.

"Is there something wrong with them?" She asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes they are…"

"Nothing is wrong with them Okaa-san." Ayana smiled before taking one and going back into the kitchen.

Ryoma rounded on her boyfriend with an incredulous look. "Are you some type of chronic liar or something? You can't just say that!"

"No, you haven't been here on one of her bad days and criticizing her cooking will make her go into one."

Ryoma rolled her eyes and was about to call him an idiot before Ayana came back in.

"YUCK! This crap is disgusting! Kunimitsu, why didn't you tell me it tasted so bad?" Tezuka sat up with wide eyes, gaping like a fish as he tried to explain himself. But Ayana would have none of it. "No, I don't want to hear from you. You lied. Go to your room and stay there until you think about what you've done." Tezuka gaped again as Ryoma busted out in gales of laughter.

"Tezuka-san, please don't punish him. He-he just didn't want to hurt y-your f-f-feelings!" Ryoma held her sides. Tezuka glared at her.

"Really? Oh, you're so sweet Kuni-wooney!" Ayana pinched his cheeks as she took the tray and threw it away.

"Kuni-wooney, what type of name is that?"

Tezuka groaned, "Say something and I'll bite you."

--

Tezuka was late for practice because he was talking to Ryuuzaki-sensei. But Ryuuzaki-sensei was already at the courts.

Everyone was waiting for him so they could head over to the park for a Regulars Only Super Fun Training Session.

Tezuka arrived shortly after and ordered everyone to gather.

--

"Nya, Oishi, did you see that episode last night!?" Eiji glomped Oishi as they were walking to the park. Oishi smiled as he patted the hyper red-head.

"I was there, Eiji."

"I know right, NYA!!!"

"What did you yesterday at Tezuka's house?"

"Nothing of you concern," Ryoma shot back to her twin.

Ryuu stared at her with wide eyes. "WHAT. . DO?"

"This is interesting; everyone is acting more and more like a family lately. Isn't it, Kaoru?"

Kaidoh blushed slightly as he hissed in agreement. "Yes, I suppose."

"Sa."

"Why are you so giggly?"

"Well, Tezuka, I just had the best time of my life. Did you know what Yuushi did to me last night!? Oh, it was _amazing_." Fuji said gleefully as he clutched his heart with a dreamy look on his face. Tezuka coughed as he stepped away from the Tensai.

"I did _not_ need to know that."

"Well, you asked."

Kawamura stood back a bit as he observed everyone. 'Everyone is so excited.'

Soon they arrived at the courts and everyone (by everyone, I mean Ryuu, Momo, and Eiji) ran onto the courts. Tezuka ordered everyone to do some stretches before continuing with practice.

--

Momo stretched by almost falling into a split while chatting with Ryuu.

"Yeah, so then she was like 'blah, blah, blah' and then she stopped and I was like, 'WTF!?'"

Ryuu laughed as he lifted his right leg up. "You better watch it or else Tachibana would come after you."

"I know right!" The two laughed together but everything went quiet.

"Aw, you're so sweet Kuni-wooney!" Everyone turned to see Ryoma pinching Tezuka's cheeks and Tezuka looking petrified.

Eiji, of course, was the first one to open his big mouth. "_Kuni-wooney_!?"

Everything went straight to Hell.

"What!? What kind of nickname is that!?"

"This is one of best examples of data EVER!!!"

"Fshuu… I didn't know Buchou was into pet-names!"

"Dude, I understand that you were dating…but to be that kinky!"

"That's just sick!"

"YOUUUUU'RRREEEEE TOOOOOOOO YYOOOUUUUNNNGGGGGGG!!!!"

Tezuka slapped his head as everyone began screaming and running around like headless chickens.

"I told you not to say that name!" He whispered venomously to Ryoma. Ryoma grinned cheekily.

"Sorry, but it was really sweet of you!"

Oishi began screaming as the two leaned closer to each other and began whispering. "OH DEAR GOD! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! STAY INNOCENT! STAY INNOCENT I TELL YOU!!!"

Tezuka leaned past Ryoma until his mouth was by her throat. She didn't know what he was doing until she felt teeth clamp onto her smooth, milky throat. Just from shock did she scream and everyone became still as statues.

Tezuka pulled away with something akin to a satisfied smirk. Now, because he was captain, and captains don't show emotion, they don't have facial expressions. They have things _akin_ to them.

"Y-y-y-you bit me!" Ryoma gasped as she shot up like a bullet, one hand clutching her throat.

"That I did."

"YOU bit ME!"

"Yes."

"No, **YOU** bit **ME**!"

"I told you not to repeat that name."

"But you didn't have to bite me!"

"I told you what would have happened!"

Ryuu stepped forward, "You bit her!"

Tezuka rolled his eyes, because captains can do that, and gave him a look that clearly thought of how high Tezuka held him in his mind. That was a very low standing too.

"You can't bite my sister."

"Ryuu, stand down."

"She doesn't like it when you defend her."

"How would you know?"

"Ryuu, Mitsu, stop it now!"

Ryuu growled as the two feuding boys stepped closer to the other. Tezuka let out a silent snarl as the sky darkened. Ryoma gave up all hope and ran to Oishi who was being calmed by Kawamura and Eiji.

"Oishi-senpai, it's horrible! Mitsu and Ryuu are bashing each other's heads in and their brains are spewing all over the PLACE!!!"

Oishi's green eyes snapped open as he sprung into action.

**FASTER THAN A SPEEDING BULLET! IS IT A BIRD? A PLANE!? NO! IT'S ****OISHI-MAMA!!!**

"No! Don't murder each other! Talk it over, please!" Oishi pushed them away from each other without estimating his own strength. Tezuka stumbled back before regaining his composure and sent a glare at him. Ryuu, being much smaller than either of them, was less fortunate.

"AHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as he tumbled down the stairs that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Kaidoh ran down after him and caught him before he reached the fifth stair from the bottom.

Everyone peered over the edge to look at them. Ryuu was laying face down in Kaidoh's arms as the snake boy set him down slowly.

Inui went down to check on his injuries before he turned around at the sound of Oishi screaming.

"I KILLED HIM!!!"

Tezuka and Ryoma ran down to join Kaidoh and Inui.

"Inui, call Ryuuzaki-sensei and tell her we're going to the hospital. Tell her Ryuu was acting like a fool and got hurt because he let his guard down and that Oishi had a panic attack. Kaidoh, go to the hospital and tell them that we're bringing in Oishi and Ryuu." Kaidoh nodded and set Ryuu in Tezuka's arms.

Tezuka looked up to see Oishi hyperventilating and everyone else trying to calm him down.

"Nya, Tezuka! He's turning blue!"

"Take him to the hospital! Follow Kaidoh, NOW!"

Momo ran down the stairs and chased after Kaidoh to tell him that Oishi's following them.

Kawamura and Eiji lifted Oishi and carried him down the sidewalk.

"Ooohhh, is he okay?" Ryoma whispered as she began to check over her twin. Her long, thin, elegant and nimble fingers guided over Ryuu's head as she checked for any bumbs.

"Here," Tezuka guided Ryoma's fingers to a patch of dark hair behind his ear. Ryoma pulled her hand back and gasped as she saw blood on her tips.

"Mitsu…" Ryoma whimpered as she felt tears forming behind her golden eyes.

"He has a hard head, he'll be fine."

Inui came back over while flipping his phone closed. "Ryuuzaki-sensei said that she's going to the hospital right now. We should be going as well."

"Fuji, help me carry him."

--

"Well, we have Oishi-kun and Echizen-kun both in the same room. We had to give Oishi-kun some sedatives and right now he's on oxygen. Echizen-kun has a slight bump, nothing serious but a small concussion. He should be fine. Both are unconscious right now, but Echizen-kun should wake up first as he's not under the influence of any drugs."

Everyone, except for Tezuka who nodded, let out a breath of relief. Ryuuzaki-sensei had a slight scowl on her face as the doctor left. Everyone was in the room.

Ryoma and Tezuka were sitting on Ryuu's bed while Eiji and Fuji were on Oishi's. Kawamura, Momo, and Kaidoh were sitting in the chairs around the room while Inui was on the windowsill collecting data.

A click echoed throughout the room as Sumire rounded on them.

"What the hell happened!?" She whispered as she glared at each and every one of them.

The boys stiffened, yes even Tezuka, and Ryoma swallowed before slowly raising her hand.

"Um, what happened? Well, it started the other day, and um… soIwasatMitsu'shouseandhismothercalledhim_Kuni-wooney_andhetoldmenottorepeatitorelsehewouldbitemeandishould'veknownhewasseriousbutIdidn'tlistentohimsoearliericalledhimitandthenhereallydidbitemeandIguessIoverreactedandIscreamedandthenRyuureactedtoitandheandMitsugotintoafightbecauseofmeandIwantedthemtostopsoIwenttoOishiandhepushedthemapartbuthedidn'tknowhisstrengthandRyuuwaspushedtothestairsandfellandit'sallmyfault!"

Sumire sighed as everyone had a guilty look on their face. Did they commit murder? Tezuka had pulled a crying Ryoma into his arms.

"Relax, I've called your parents and they're coming to pick you up. I need Tezuka, Kikumaru, and of course Ryoma to stay."

--

Ayana glared at Kuni…

No, not Mitsu, but Haru.

"Why did he have to inherit your damn personality, Kuniharu!?" Ayana seethed as she glared at her husband. Her hazel eyes cackled with anger and Kuniharu was absolutely positive that he saw flames in the background.

Nanjiroh wasn't that lucky either. No, compared to Nanjiroh, the elder Tezuka was getting away Scot free.

"Oww!!!" The tennis legend screamed as Rinko pummeled him into the ground. Her fists came into contact with any part of his body, but they seemed to love his head.

The doctor, a kind faced man in his early sixties, tried to pry the feisty lawyer off of her husband.

"YOU DAMNED IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU RAISE RYUU LIKE THAT!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TEACH HIM TO DEFEND RYOMA! SHE DOESN'T LIKE THAT! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOUR IDIOCY HAD LANDED HIM!!?? THE HOSPITAL DAMN IT! THE HOSPITAL!"

Another doctor came, this one in his late thirties with a large muscular frame, and succeddfully pried the little woman off.

Too bad for him.

Rinko spun around and landed a solid punch to his temple. He collapsed onto the ground and Rinko charged after her husband again. Nanjiroh had just risen to his feet before he jumped to the side to avoid the charging Rinko.

Tezuka ran after her and pinned her arms to her side.

"Let. Go."

"No."

Rinko sighed as she bowed her head. Tezuka put her down and took one step back before-

**BAAAMMMMMM!!!**

"MITSU/KUNIMITSU/BUCHOU!!"

Tezuka fell onto the floor as the four inch pump collided with a sickening crack to his jaw. He held his mouth and pulled his hands back to see it covered in bright red blood.

His mouth felt as though it was on fire and blood dribbled from his mouth. Ryoma landed next to him with a towel. She pressed it to his mouth, hoping the pressure would at least slow down the flow of blood.

Rinko had her hands to her mouth as she looked on in horror.

**I'm sorry everyone, but my new chapter just wasn't really coinciding with this one, so I changed it because Tezuka would be way too OOC... yeah.**


	14. Valentine's Day

**So I decided to combine the one shot specials with the main story.**

Ryoma glared at the bowl in front of her.

Today was Friday the thirteenth, the day before Valentines day.

She had decided that it would be nice if she 'got in touch with the girl in her' and bake her boyfriend, Tezuka, a cake.

Currently, she was in her kitchen wearing a pink apron, her mother's really festive, and some hairclips in her hair to keep the emerald tinted locks away from her eyes. She put on a brave face and read the cookbook carefully.

She read the materials she needed and did a quick checklist.

Eggs: check

Flour: check

Sugar: check

Frosting: check

Strawberries and Apples: check and check

Everything else I'm too lazy to say: BIG check plus

Ryoma crack the eggs and mixed them with the electric mixer with the flour. Something wet collided with her face.

'Maybe I should slow the speed down.'

Very wise choice you made, Ryoma.

--

Rinko was walking on Cloud 9 when she heard the mixer buzzing away from the kitchen. Her daughter was finally acting like a girl! She looked into the kitchen and gaped at the mess.

There was egg everywhere, flour was everywhere, everything that should be in a cake was EVERYWHERE!

She dared to enter and enter she did.

Ryoma was sitting on the floor in front of the oven.

"Ryoma, what happened?"

Ryoma turned to her with the biggest smile ever on her face.

"I'm baking a cake!" She chirped just before the buzzer on the timer sounded off. Ryoma jumped up to grab her oven mitts and opened the oven door.

Rinko wasn't too sure about how that cake would look. To be honest… she was expected some hard, black and burnt, block in her good bake ware.

So imagine her surprise when Ryoma pulled out four trays of a delicious looking substance that was pink and look perfectly moist.

"I had a lot of batter left over so I made two cakes."

"But that's four trays."

"They're layered."

Rinko nodded and went over to her daughter to smell the sweet desserts. Absolutely mouth watering.

Ryoma took a fan and blew it over the cakes. Rinko raised an eyebrow.

"To get it to cool faster."

Rinko nodded and looked at the frostings Ryoma had bought. She silently wondered if Sakuno had baked a cake for Ryuu.

Her son and his girlfriend were out on a date. They were never home anymore.

Ryoma put one tray that had a cake on a cake dish and it slid out flawlessly. She had a bowl of diced strawberries and some type of cream mixed together and she used it to cover the top of the bottom piece. She added the other cake on top and frosted it with white frosting.

She repeated the process with the other cakes but frosted it in pink.

The white cake was considerably smaller than the pink cake. The white cake was the one she was giving to Tezuka. It looked to be enough for two people. The pink cake was obviously for the other Echizens.

"DONE!" Ryoma shouted as she looked at her work. The white cake had puffs of whipped cream along the edges and in each puff was a whole strawberry. In between the strawberries were heart shaped apples.

"Ryoma," Rinko called her daughter. "You've never baked a cake before."

"I know."

"Is it safe to eat?"

"I tasted it. It was good, have a slice!" Rinko took a knife and cut a slice from the pink cake and took a bite.

"I had to bake five cakes before I finally got the taste right! This is only your first try and it excellent!"

Ryoma smirked.

"Mada Mada Dane; I'm a prodigy."

--

Ryoma had taken a shower and got dressed, ready to give Tezuka her cake. She had called him and told him that she was coming over and there she was.

Tezuka answered the door after Ryoma knocked.

Let's get this straight: Tezuka expected to find his girlfriend on the other side of the door, he expected that she was going to give him or do something for this special day. He did NOT expect to have a giant white box shoved in his face.

"Happy Valentines Day!"

Tezuka smiled and took the box in hands and moved it so that he could see Ryoma's face. She was wearing her trademark white hat with her red and white polo and red shorts. Bu she was beaming.

"Hurry up and let me in! I'm hungry!" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Tezuka moved aside and let her in. She ran into the kitchen. Tezuka followed in a calmer manner while wondering what was in the box.

When he got in the kitchen Ryoma snatched the box away.

"I spent hours baking this and cut myself so many times that the cake turned pink!"

Tezuka choked on air at that statement. "W-WHAT!?"

Ryoma laughed before smirking, "Mada Mada Dane. I was joking!"

She lifted that cake out and put in on plate. Tezuka eyed the delicate looking white cake. He saw Ryoma cut two slices and placed them on two saucers which magically appeared out of no where.

"Here, it's my new Super Deluxe Hyper Yummy Delicious Strawberry and Heart Apple Valentines Ryoma Cake!" Ryoma smiled before shoving it into Tezuka's face.

"When you make it sound like Inui's juice, I don't want it."

"It's mine though." Ryoma pouted.

Tezuka smiled before taking the cake.

--

Ryoma and Tezuka were on his couch when his parents returned home from their Special Day Out.

"Again?" Kuniharu half-whined half-complained.

Ayana smiled at the scene. Until she noticed that they seemed in pain.

Tezuka was lying on his back with his arms crossed over his stomach as his face wore a grimace. Ryoma was curled into a ball on top of Tezuka's legs.

"Wah, Mitsu, why'd you let me eat all that cake?"

"You? No way, you kept shoving the cake in my face."

Their voices were weak and quiet.

Kuniharu and Ayana decided that maybe they should go watch another movie at the theater.

--

That.

Was.

Thee.

Most.

Horrible.

Valentines Day.

Ever.

PERIOD!

"Mommy…" Ryoma talked over Tezuka's phone.

"Yeah I am over here, uh, I can't get home right now…"

"Wah, my tummy hurts! We ate too much cake."

"Okay…thanks."

Ryoma hung the phone up and flipped onto her stomach. She was in Tezuka's room on his bed next to him. He was snoring softly, his head buried in his pillow.

They had decided to go up to his room as his bed was more comfy than his couch and maybe-just maybe- their stomach aches would dissipate.

She cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

Maybe this Valentines Day wasn't the worst after all.


	15. St Patrick's Day

"…" Eiji cocked his head to the side as he watched the twins step through the gates.

Ryoma was wearing a green tennis skirt and matching shirt. Her hair had bright green ribbons and her cheeks had shamrocks painted on. Her eyes were framed in green eyeliner and she wore green lip gloss and nail polish.

"What?" She snapped, "It's St. Patrick's Day"

"Nya?"

Ryoma rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you never celebrated it!"

Eiji shook his head as he bounced over to his partner. "Oishi! Did you ever celebrate St. Patrick's Day?" Oishi smiled but shook his head.

"I can't say I haven't."

Ryuu walked up to them in green shorts and a white and green shirt. His hair had bright neon green streaks throughout it and he had shamrocks painted on his cheeks also.

"Sup," He said as he walked to Ryoma to get his racquet from her bag, which was green and gold. Even their racquets were green!

"You're really into this theme aren't you?" Oishi asked with an amused smile.

"Nah, our mom did this to us before we woke up."

"He's serious, she really did."

"Nya…"

"Kikumaru-senpai, you seem so sad today."

"Nya, Ochibi-kun, my favorite toothpaste ran out, and then my fishy died, and then my favorite cereal ran out, and then my brother got coffee all over my English homework…nya." Eiji's imaginary cat ears were pressed against his head as a black cloud hung over his head.

Ryuu sighed at his childish senpai and put something on his head. "Now you can be a leprechaun today." Eiji had a green headband on with giant four leaf clovers on each side.

"Nya, Oishi! Don't I look St. Patrick-y?"

"Yes you do."

--

Fuji hummed as he ran his fingers along the cool glass of the clubhouse as he walked outside.

"…"

Fuji looked around him before walking back into the clubhouse…only to find it locked. He could've sworn he was a bunch of brown hair and something reflective inside. Was that Tezuka?

"Tezuka," Fuji whispered against the door. It opened and Tezuka pulled him in.

"Be quiet, they'll find us."

"Who?"

"Mitsu, Fuji-senpai! Are you in there!? It's St. Patty's day!"

Fuji looked at Tezuka closely and saw that he was rubbing something green off of his face.

"Yo, open up dudes! We gotta make ya'll green n' stuff and stuff!"

The twins began banging on the door, but neither boy moved from their spot.

"Come on Ryuu, let's go spray paint the cafeteria green!"

"Excellent idea you have, dearest sister!"

They left and Tezuka and Fuji looked at the now _green_ courts. The red clay areas had gold paint on it in the shape of coins and green shamrocks. There were green ribbons hanging off the fences and nets and every single person was covered with something festive.

Oh yes, they weren't leaving the clubhouse for _nothing_.


	16. Kaidoh's new training menu

**There is more Emerald pair than any other here so….on your mark! Get set! READ!!!!**

Tezuka sighed as he fell onto his bed. Oh was it good to be home! His jaw still hurt like hell but at least he wasn't getting injected with Novocain at his mother's insistence.

He rolled over and for once, let his hair get messy before spying the script. He groaned as he got up to read it. By Monday he should be feeling fine, so he would be able to play Macbeth and…ooh, he like this part.

--

Macbeth (Tezuka) [M]: If I stand here, I saw him

Lady Macbeth (Ryoma) [LM]: Fie, for shame!

M: Blood hath been shed ere now, i' th' olden time,  
Ere human statute purged the gentle weal;  
Ay, and since too, murders have been performed  
Too terrible for the ear. The times has been  
That, when the brains were out, the man would die,  
And there an end; but now they rise again,  
With twenty mortal murders on their crowns,  
And push us from our stool. This is more strange  
Than such a murder is.

LM:My worthy lord,  
Your noble friends do lack you.

Ryoma stopped once the drama teacher clapped her hands.

"There wasn't enough of Lady Macbeth! Let's do Lady Macbeth's soliloquy! Everyone, turn to Act I scene v!"

Everyone turned to right scene and Ryoma sighed as she trudged her way to the conveniently placed desk and plopped down.

LM: [_reads_] "They met me in the day of  
success; and I have learned by the perfect'st report  
they have more in them than mortal knowledge.  
When I burned in desire to question them further,  
they made themselves air, into which they vanished.  
Whiles I stood rapt in the wonder of it, came  
missives from the King, who all-hailed me 'Thane  
of Cawdor'; by which title, before, these weird sisters  
saluted me, and referred me to the coming on  
of time, with 'Hail, King shalt be!' This have I

Thought good to deliver thee, my dearest partner of  
greatness, that thou mightst not lose the dues of  
rejoicing, by being ignorant of what greatness is  
promised thee. Lay it to thy heart, and farewell."

Glamis thou art, and Cawdor thou shalt be  
What thou art promised. Yet I do fear thy nature;  
It is too full o' th' milk of human kindness  
To catch the nearest way. Thou wouldst be great,  
Art not without ambition, but without  
The illness should attend it. What thou wouldst highly,  
That wouldst thou holily; wouldst not plat false,  
And yet wouldst wrongly win. Thou'dst have, great Glamis,  
That which cries "Thus thou must do" of thou have it;  
And that which rather thou dost fear to do  
Than wishest should be undone. Hie thee hither,  
That I may pour my spirits in thine ear,  
And chastise with the valor of my tongue  
All that impedes thee from the golden round  
Which fate and metaphysical aid doth seem  
To have thee crowned withal

Ryoma sat back down as she finished. "So, sleepy…"

"WAH! Ryoma, my darling, awaken!" Ryuu shook his twin harshly and was rewarded with a sound punch. "Ow…" He whimpered.

Meanwhile, Tezuka went into the bathroom and took out his handy dandy tube of Orajel.

"Ah sweet Orajel, make my mouth numb." He applied some of the numbing medication in his mouth and let it do its magic. His mouth began to feel like a giant cotton ball was stuffed in it so he rinsed it out and inwardly smiled at how painless his mouth was.

Ah, damn, next time Rinko went into hysterics, he would stay far away. Alas, he sighed in a depressed mode, Ryuu was back, but Oishi wasn't, sadly. His mother kept him at saying that she didn't want him to fret over anyone so soon.

A long suffering sigh echoed as Tezuka waited for his mouth to regain a bit of feeling; that way he could tell if he was drooling. It would be _so un_-buchou like if he began to drool.

--

"I hate this play!" Ryoma stormed around her room as she threw things at her target aka Ryuu. Sakuno was lying on her bed and Tezuka was sitting on the floor against the bed.

"Ah! Come on! I just got out of the hospital!"

"I hate stupid Macbeth! Grr," Ryoma growled as she picked up the closest thing to her right and swung it.

"Oi!" A hard body stumbled into hers and she toppled over with Tezuka on top.

Ryoma gritted her pearly whites as she groaned. Tezuka rose a bit to rub his probably now red forehead.

Rinko heard a thud from upstairs and ran up to see if Ryuu had fainted. She opened Ryoma's door and saw her daughter and her boyfriend in a _very_ compromising position. Tezuka and um Ryoma…looked like they were doing it doggy style.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Tezuka stiffened and was about scram.

"Don't. You. Run."

Ryoma glared at her mother, "it is NOT what it looks like!"

"And in front of Sakuno-chan no less, and your brother's here too!? Are you having a foursome?"

Ryuu and Sakuno joined in their fight to reason with Rinko. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Listen to us!"

"I lost my balance!"

"Mom!"

"Nanjiroh, come here and see what these kids are doing?"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Nanjiroh came up and saw what his wife saw, but he didn't scream. Instead, he grinned and whistled.

"Getting your freak on now," He chuckled before dragging a gaping Rinko away.

Sakuno grinned at Ryuu, "I like your father sometimes."

Ryuu glared at her, "Don't. He's bad news."

The auburn girl pouted.

Ryoma sighed as a major crisis was avioded. "Ryuu, you and Sakuno go to your room. You'll make me throw things at you again." Ryuu was about to say something but Sakuno pecked him on the lips and pushed him out.

"Bye Ryoma-chan, Tezuka-senpai."

Ryoma saw out of the corner of her eye that Tezuka was back to his original position. She laid down and rested her head in his lap.

"I think your mom hates me."

"Nah, she's just like Fuji."

"You act like that's supposed comfort me." Ryoma hummed slightly as Tezuka's fingers moved through her ebony and green locks. She closed her eyes and curled up slightly as she began to feel tingly from the sensations.

"You're purring."

Ryoma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tezuka's waist. "I am a kitty after all."

--

"Kaoru, come down here please!" Hazume called out for her oldest child. Kaidoh came down the stairs quietly and stood before his mother. He was wearing just shorts, and his towel was on his shoulders. Hazume sniffed slightly, ah, he just got out of the shower if the smell of kiwi coming off of him was any indication.

But, she reminded herself, this was more important than a kiwi smelling boy.

"Look at these pictures!" She held the photos out for Kaidoh to see. He peered over before hissing harshly.

"FSHUUU! What is this!?" Hazume threw her head back and laughed like a witch.

"It's pictures of Syuuichiro and Eiji after they got together. Why can't you act this way with Sadaharu-kun?" Kaidoh began to glow red with embarrassment.

A bright flash erupted in his line of vision. Hazume put the camera down, "You're so cute, Kaoru!"

Kaidoh hissed and went upstairs again, complaining about yaoi loving mothers.

When he returned to his room, he closed the door firmly before locking it. He walked to his bed and buried himself under the warm blankets. He decided to take a nap before going out for his afternoon run.

That was until Hazume screamed. "KAORU, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!!"

Kaidoh sat up groggily and marched downstairs. "I don't have any friends to come visit!" He snapped, though he didn't realize how depressing his words sounded.

"So, I presume that I'm just your training manager?" Kaidoh looked in mild surprise at Inui who had just stepped into the house. His dark greenish blue eyes were hidden behind his glasses.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" Kaidoh blushed slightly at his unintentional insult to his elder.

"Did you forget? We're starting your new training regiment," Inui said as he watched Kaidoh's reaction.

The shy boy blushed slightly and nodded. "We can in the backyard." Kaidoh led the way and unfortunately noticed Inui taking notes on the excited squeals coming from his mother.

'Oh dear, if I don't die by Inui-senpai, I'll die from embarrassment.'

"This is the latest one I edited, you'll be running about 5 miles on school days and then it'll jump to 15 miles when there is no school," Kaidoh nodded as he sat on the grass by the large fence. Inui sat next to him and read from his notes. "From my calculations, you should improve your speed by 25% percent and your stamina by around 34.658%. Also, I've created a routine you could do at home before you go to bed. It's not easy, but someone like you should be able to do it. And…" Inui whipped out a clear bottle of something that was…Kaidoh stared in horror. THAT WASN'T EVEN A COLOR!

No seriously. He didn't think that there was something in the whole spectrum that could match up to it. The closest thing that he could compare it to was poop and grape soda mixed together with egg yolk and broccoli.

"It is my new Super Hyper Special Training Kaoru Juice."

"You, ah, y-you named it after me?" Kaidoh backed away slowly, he was afraid that it just might come out of the bottle and attack him.

"Of course, it was specially created, just for you." Inui leaned closer and Kaidoh stepped back before tripping over his younger brother's action figure and falling backwards.

Inui, who's very much the opportunist, leaned over and poured the drink down Kaidoh's mouth while he was protesting.

"GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hazume looked up from her online manga (Mori no Animal Company- go to mangafox). That sounded like her son. She shrugged before happily going back to her little Bunny-kun.

--

"Kaidoh's not here?" Momoshiro asked in wonder.

"Ah, he is…sick," Inui said mysteriously.

Ryuu came up to him, "I was walking with Sakuno the other day past Kaidoh-senpai's house, 'cause it was near the pizzeria, and I thought we heard him screaming. Did you give him Inui juice?"

"No," Inui said to quickly. Everyone backed off, uh-oh, if it made Kaidoh sick enough to stay home, this new juice was dangerous.

"Relax, no one here is going to try the juice, it was just for Kaidoh's training. Though him going to the hospital was not in my data."

"HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!?" Everyone, sans Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma, screamed. Oishi, who had just returned from his at-home-rest, dropped like a rock.

"NYA, SYUUICHIIIIRRRROOOOHHHHH!" Eiji wailed as he shook his boyfriend. But, nevertheless, Oishi remained knocked out.

Ryuu stepped up to Inui. "Do you think I could have some of that juice? I have a 'pest' I have to get rid of."

Inui- who was distantly wondering why the shorter boy was whispering- whispered back, "Do you mean Tezuka?"

"Yeah, so can I have some?"

"My juice has no effect on him." Ryuu faulted.

"Damn," Inui's glasses glinted as he began to write data down at a furious pace. "And, Ryoma's right behind me isn't she?"

"Uh, yup," Inui said.

"And she's looked pretty P.O-ed, doesn't she?"

"You are correct." Ryuu spun around to face a glaring Ryoma.

"Give that to Mitsu and it's your balls. And no, I don't mean tennis." Ryoma stalked away with an air of finality.

"I'm on probation, AGAIN!?"

"Damn Skippy," Ryoma said as she walked over to Momo, probably weaseling her way into free burgers.


	17. ASIDE: INUI

**I felt that I was LOOOONNNGGG overdue for an aside. So I present to you, INUI!**

**I know it's short, but Inui is always short when it comes to explaining things. I'm working on a new chapter for Youthful Monarchy so it may be up this weekened or next week since I have EASTER VACATION, thank goodness I go to a Catholic School.**

I've ran the numbers again and again. I've analyzed the charts again and again. Yet, my data seems to have a flaw in it.

There was a 21.2% chance that Tezuka and Echizen-chan would get together after Ryuu showed up. Yet there was only a .009% chance that Tezuka's personality would change.

I wonder sometimes if Renji had taught me data tennis wrong. He always did seem like the back stabbing type. Besides that, the fact is that my data is wrong.

Without my data, I'm not really sure of anything.

Crap, Kaoru must know what I'm thinking of. He's giving me that _look_. It's indescribable. It's like he _knows_ what I'm thinking. But I can't be sure because I have to look at my data. But I'm not sure of my data.

…My life is so confusing right now…

"Fshuu, Sadaharu," Kaoru said as he sat next to me at my desk.

I was entering data from my notebooks I wrote in that day when he tapped the screen.

"Isn't .04 over ten, .004?"

"Yes it is," I asked, not really sure where he was going with this.

"You put in .0004."

"What?" I looked at the screen before going completely blank.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!?

I couldn't do anything right!

Kaoru took my notebook from my frozen hands and quickly typed everything in, mentally calculating some of the totals.

My limbs were frozen, but my eyes weren't. I quickly scanned the screen and realized that he had made my data completely flawless. I never noticed some of the mistakes I made earlier. I felt like a two year old trying to learn the quadratic formula.

My head began to throb slightly as I tried to comprehend how I failed.

Kaoru looked at me in concern before turning off my monitor and turning on my lamp.

"Maybe you need a nap," He said and poked my arm. I looked up and saw his eyes. I never realized what unique colors they were.

His left eye was a dark forest green, yet his right eye was a dark navy blue.

That was some good data.

Those two colored eyes narrowed. "No more data, you need to rest your eyes." He reached to remove my glasses, but I didn't stop him.

The world became somewhat blurry, but I could still make everything out almost perfectly.

The room became silent before Kaoru pulled my arm gently and led me to the bed.

"I'm not tired Kaoru."

"Yes you are," He whispered and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I turned slightly so that his lips met mine.

"No I'm not."

I felt him, more than saw him, smile against my face as he nuzzled my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

"We'll see about that," He kissed me and led me to the bed once more.

--

I won't lie. The minute my head hit the pillow…I was out like a light.

--

I woke up to the feeling of someone's leg over my own. I looked to side and made out Kaoru's sleeping face. Ah yes, he had stayed the night because I was tutoring him in biology.

How'd he get in my bed?

I reached around him to grab my glasses when my hand touched his hair. I always thought that it was oily or greasy, but it was actually soft and fuzzy.

That was good data.

"No…more…data," Kaoru whispered as he unconsciously snuggled closer. I swear the boy is physic.

I rose and checked the time. It was almost time for practice…oh the dreadful practice.

--

I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I chanted as I walked home later that day. I swear I hate IT! Stupid, stupid data!

Uh, well, today was eventful if not horrible for me. Ryuu and Tezuka brought out the other's claws and Ryuu finally swung a punch at Tezuka.

I do remember a few days ago that Echizen said she would get Ryuu's balls if he tried anything with Tezuka. And I must say, the tennis racquet to the groin did look awfully painful. I wrote down his reaction, but made no attempt to do any calculations. Even though my fingers were itching for it. That was my life all day! Just writing down what I see, but not the chances of it or something akin to it happening.

My life is like a dark abyss that drowns me further in its own sorrow every day.

Yes, I'm just _that_ depressed.

Uh-oh, Kaoru's hissing at me again.

"Sadaharu…no more data," he hissed.

"WHY!? I _need_ my data!" Kaoru stopped and gave me a weird look. A looked…mad, agitated, jaded, exasperated, pissed off-aded…basically ANGRY.

"Goodbye," He turned around and walked the other way…which was away from his house. Where was he going?

"Where are you going? You live this way."

"I'm going to _Akira's_ house."

"Akira? You mean Fudomine's Kamio?"

"Of course, I always go to my _Akira's_ house."

"'Your' Akira?" My mind was frozen. Was he seeing Kamio behind my back?

His forest green eye glared at me, since it was his left side facing me, "Well, since I'm not _your_ Kaoru…," He left the sentence hanging in midair.

"Of course you are," I said, gee did I sound pathetic.

He snarled at me, he actually snarled! "Say it honestly once you get your priorities straight."

He turned around again and walked back towards the direction we came from.

Did he just give me an ultimatum? I think he did.

--

I sat down at my desk and laid the facts out on the table.

Facts meant notebooks and notebooks meant data.

I ran the calculations through my computer Data Analyzer Program, or DAP, which my father created.

Okay, so according to these, if I only collected data for tennis games, and not things like what their favorite food is, Kaoru would have a 95% chance of coming back.

A box popped up, the second and third calculations had just finished.

My glasses glinted as I looked at the new solutions.

Apparently, the first calculation would only work if I gave willingly gave up on trying to collect as much data as possible, which was .00000001%. And if I somehow beat the odds, the third solution said that my chances of getting with Kaoru again were 100% percent. I decided to find the average for the complete outcome.

48.75% chance, that was my chance for getting Kaoru back.

A bolt of lightning struck outside as the storm rolled in.

You know how in movies, when the person gets a revelation and lightning strikes behind them? That just happened to me. I realized, that my chances were much lower than the calculations. I was using data to find the best way to _stop_ using data.

Oh I pity the fools who haven't given me up for adoption yet.

--

I thought Kaoru was kidding. I thought he was kidding when he said he was going over to Kamio's house.

So, just imagine my shock when I saw the two of them walking from the movie theaters. No, my rational side said, they did _nothing_. Then why was Kaoru blushing slightly?

That BITCH! He cheated on me!

But technically he broke up with me.

No, the fact is that it wasn't official.

I turned around and walked back to my house. I couldn't let Kaoru see me like this.

Maybe I should've stayed a bit longer. Why? Because I may have missed something very important.

--

"Fshuu, what are you talking about? We went to the movies because we were bored."

"But I saw you blushing when you came out."

I was on the phone with Kaoru, he had called me to ask if I made my mind up.

"That bastard, he had managed to sneak into an R rated movie. That movie should have labeled P for porno, there were so many sex scenes."

"…oh," Gosh did I feel stupid.

"Have you decided yet?"

I stayed silent as I looked around my room before my eyes landed on my notebook.

"Hai, I have."

"And?"

"I'll only use my data for tennis and nothing else. I promise."

I could mentally see Kaoru smiling on the other end.

"_Good_," I jumped slightly, his voice sounded like it was right next to me.

I turned slightly and saw Kaoru smiling. I cursed the set up of my room, then and there. I was on my bed and my bed was situated so that I couldn't see whoever came in.

"Where were you?"

"Outside of your door," He hung up his cell phone.

"How'd you know what I saw going to say?"

Seriously, what if I had said no?

"You would've still said yes. You may need data, but you want me, right?"

I nodded as he sat in my lap.

"Well, I can make you want me so much, you'll end up needing me more."

My process of thought stopped as he kissed me. Of course, I quickly took control.

I won't tell you what happened after the kiss, this story is rated T, after all.


	18. A twist serve to the face

**HFSM! **

**Holy Fuckin' Shit Man!**

**100 REVIEWS! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! THANK YOU ****KHELC-SUL RENAI****, YOU ARE THE 100****TH**** REVIEWER!**

Back to the story…

_Last Time:_

_Ryuu stepped up to Inui. "Do you think I could have some of that juice? I have a 'pest' I have to get rid of."_

_Inui- who was distantly wondering why the shorter boy was whispering- whispered back, "Do you mean Tezuka?"_

"_Yeah, so can I have some?"_

"_My juice has no effect on him." Ryuu faulted._

"_Damn," Inui's glasses glinted as he began to write data down at a furious pace. "And, Ryoma's right behind me isn't she?"_

"_Uh, yup," Inui said._

"_And she's looked pretty P.O-ed, doesn't she?"_

"_You are correct." Ryuu spun around to face a glaring Ryoma._

"_Give that to Mitsu and it's your balls. And no, I don't mean tennis." Ryoma stalked away with an air of finality._

"_I'm on probation, AGAIN!?"_

"_Damn Skippy," Ryoma said as she walked over to Momo, probably weaseling her way into free burgers._

**This time:**

"Fudomine, who are they?" Ryoma asked when Ryuuzaki had announced their opponent in the upcoming tournament.

"They're a team comprised of all second years except their player/coach/captain, Tachibana Kippei." Inui read from his notebook.

Ryuu snuck a sly glance to Momo, "Neh Inui. Would he happen to have a little sister named Ann?"

"Actually he does, why?"

"I would watch out Momo-senpai. You're playing with fire and ya might get burned too."

Everyone lifted an eyebrow at Momo, "You and Ann?" They all questioned at the same time.

Momoshiro, the poor simpleton he is, began to sweat, "It was just a tennis date!" He ran out of the room as everyone began laughing. Everyone but Ryoma and Tezuka that is.

"Ryuu, aren't you _playing_ with fire as well? As I recall, Ryuuzaki-sensei doesn't know what you and Sa-ku-no-chan did the other day, or should I say…night."

Ryuu looked at Ryoma in shock, "W-w-w-w-what are you t-t-t-talking about?"

"Oh yes, I remember. You guys were very…what's the right word? Ah yes, that's it- you were very _loud_ and _energetic_."

Ryuuzaki's face was red in anger as she slammed her clipboard down. "ECHIZEN RYUUSUKE, GET OUTSIDE. **NOW!!!**" Ryuu screeched and ran outside where Ryuuzaki dragged him…somewhere.

"That was a bit harsh Ryoma," Tezuka said as he removed the papers from the now broken clipboard.

"He broke my straight iron," Ryoma turned her nose into the air. "It's a fair trade."

"You don't even use it."

"How would you know?"

"If you did, your hair would be _straight_ and not curly at the ends."

Eiji inched closer to Fuji and Oishi, "They fight like they're married or something, nya."

Oishi nodded, "We should stop them."

"Sa, I don't know, I find it amusing."

Fuji giggled and whispered 'curling iron' in Ryoma's direction.

"Ah, that's right. I use my curling iron to bump my ends. That's why they're curly."

"No you don't."

"And why not?"

Tezuka gave the most bored/flat/un-amused look ever, "You don't even have a curling iron."

Ryoma uncrossed her legs before putting her right leg over her left, "And you know that because…?"

"I would've seen you use it."

"Touché mon petit-ami, touché," Ryoma leaned back and crossed her arms behind her head as a lazy smiled spread on her face.

Eiji looked confused for a moment, "What's a 'mon petit-ami'?"

"I think it mean 'something little friend'," Oishi said as he scratched his head.

"Sa, actually it's French. Mon is a possessive pronoun, and petit-ami is the longer way to say boyfriend. So she's saying 'my boyfriend'."

"Ah, as expecting of Seigaku's Tensai, nya!" Eiji hugged Fuji and praised him for his smartness.

--

"Fu-Fu-Fudomine, Fu-Fu-Fudomine! La, la, la, laa!" Ryoma sang softly as the team walked to their assigned courts after registration.

"Fu-Fu-Fudomine, Fu-Fu-Fudomine! La, la, la, laa!" Everyone but Tezuka and Kaidoh began to sing softly on the way. Hey, it was a catchy song. The tune was from The Nightmare Before Christmas from the song This Is Halloween, and it was fun.

Ryoma pulled on Tezuka and Kaidoh's sleeves and they reluctantly joined in, though Tezuka was almost inaudible.

Soon they began singing at a louder volume and Eiji and Fuji started skipping. Ryuu and Ryo joined in too, followed by Kawamura, Oishi, Inui, and one hell of a reluctant Kaidoh. Tezuka just sped up his pace a bit.

'No way am I going to skip,' He thought to himself.

"FU-FU-FUDOMINE, FU-FU-FUDOMINE! LA, LA, LA, LAA! WE'RE GONNA BEAT FUDOMINE! WE'RE GONNA BEAT FUDOMINE! LA, LA, LA, LAA! FUDO-MIIIINE! FUDO-MIIIINE! WE'RE GONNA BE-EEEAAT FUDOMINE! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA-LA-LA-LA!" They continued to sing and skip to the This Is Halloween tune.

People looked at them like they were crazy.

That was…until B-Unit showed up.

B-Unit was of course, Fudomine. Tachibana looked at them with a quirked eyebrow. All of Fudomine looked at them oddly.

"FU-FU-FUDO-**MINE!**" They shouted, sans Tezuka because Tezukas don't do that, in his face.

Fudomine looked at them with something akin to anger, Ryoma, being the kind hearted person she is (I just choked on my piece of chocolate) waved a red, white, and blue pom-pom.

"Woo, school spirit!" She said in a small voice, "Viva la Seigaku! Death to Fudomine!"

Everybody began chanting, "VIVA LA SEIGAKU! VIVA LA SEIGAKU! VIVA LA SEIGAKU!"

Fudomine began to look cornered.

Tezuka swiped the pom-pom from Ryoma's hand, "At tomorrow's practice, everyone runs 100 laps! Ryoma, you run 120 laps!"

Ryoma gaped, "SAY WHAT!?"

"What did I tell you about inciting fights between opponents by aggravating them?"

"Don't."

"And what did you do?"

"Do."

"120 laps tomorrow, you best be there early."

Tezuka nodded to Tachibana in apology and led the way to the courts. Everyone followed behind with their heads bowed.

Tomoka ran up to Tezuka, "Tezuka-senpai, do Sakuno-chan and I have to run laps tomorrow as well since Sakuno-chan's on the girls' tennis team and I'm not on any tennis team?"

Tezuka looked down on them from the corner of his eyes; all in all, it scared the crap out of Tomoka, "Everyone runs. And by 'everyone' I mean _**EVERYONE**_! And just for asking that, you and Ryuuzaki-chan can join Ryoma in her 120 laps." Tomoka ran behind Ryoma.

"Wah, Tezuka's in a bad mood," The other students of Seigaku whispered among themselves.

"Everyone's running 120 laps tomorrow! Osakada, Ryuuzaki-chan, and Ryoma are running 140!"

Everything became dead silent as they finally arrived.

--

The referee looked at Tezuka in fear as the captain walked onto the courts with an awesome aura around him. And no, it wasn't Muga no Kyouchi.

Fudomine followed after Seigaku at a much safer distance.

"…Uh, we will begin the matches with D-d-d-d…" The ref trailed off as Tezuka glared at him.

"Say it!" Tezuka snapped, his glasses glinted dangerously in the afternoon sun. The ref let out an 'eep' and said in a high voice.

"DOUBLES TWO!"

--

Throughout all of the matches, no one from Seigaku moved an inch since Tezuka was eyeing them like he was a hawk and they were mere mice in a field.

"Singles two will now commence! Fudomine's Ibu versus Seigaku's Echizen!"

"WHICH ECHIZEN!!!" Ryuu and Ryo shouted.

"ECHIZEN RYOMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Ryoma and Ibu walked onto the courts. "So Mumble-dude, we meet again."

"Hn, you seem to have gotten more powerful from your match with Atobe from Hyotei. I too have become better. I'll win this round. You are nothing for my new and improved spot…"

Ryoma ignored him and got into the position to serve.

She performed a twist serve but regretted it as it smacked Ibu in the face. He fell to the ground where his head hit the turf pretty hard.

"Uh, is he alive?" She jumped the net as Tachibana, Oishi, and Tezuka ran onto the courts to check on him.

"He's unconscious," Tezuka said after they looked over him. The referee came down from his chair and two people with a stretcher were behind him.

"This match is defaulted. Seigaku goes to the next round," The ref said once Ibu was off the courts. Ryoma followed Oishi and Tezuka back to the benches where Momo whistled.

"That's got to be the shortest match I've ever seen."

Ryoma threw her water bottle at him and smirked when the cap came off and drenched him.

"B-Buchou!"

Tezuka, who was already in a bad mood, was not going to assign them laps. Oh no, he was going to bring in something _really_ **special** for his whole team. To hell with being a good captain. He gathered everything and left the courts since the last match went to Seigaku, they didn't need to stay there a moment longer.

--

"Mitsu looked angry yesterday…," Ryoma said as she and Ryuu walked to school.

"Is he really going to make us run all of those laps? Uh," Ryuu shivered, "I hope not."

--

When they arrived, they saw a crowed by a corner of the courts. They changed quickly and went to see what was happening. Ayana was there with a table set up next to her.

There were cupcakes in red, white, and blue on the table and everybody wanted one. Ryoma, seeing Ayana smile at her, waved back but stepped away. She knew they were cakes of death!

"Now, now, Kunimitsu said you guys were always hungry! I have more than enough for everyone, so just take one or two. BUT DON'T EAT THEM YET!"

Everybody took one and Ryoma could tell that they looked normal and they smelt wonderful. Eh, why not? She took one and held it. What were they waiting for?

Tezuka showed up after they were all gone and he pulled out a Twinkie.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, he fucked the cupcakes up! That was the only reason why he brought his own dessert.

"Okay, EAT!" Everyone took a bite out of their cupcake, and by bite, that meant 'devoured the whole thing in one bite'!

A still silence fell over the courts and people began turning red, white, blue, and green. Even Tomoka and Sakuno had fallen victim.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"YUUUCKK!!!"

"IIIIII'MMMMMMM DYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

"AAAACCCCKKKK!"

Ryoma looked around her in horror as her teammates and senpais began dropping like flies.

Momo was the first to go down of the Regulars, Kaidoh-who had only taken a small nibble-, fell right on top of the dunk specialist. Inui fell to his knees and when he thought no one was looking (but Ryoma and Tezuka were), he moved Kaidoh from off of Momo before falling and put the snake boy on top of him.

'Aw,' Ryoma thought before she collided with the ground.

"Who's on me?" She saw an arm in front of her face with a green wristband, "Ryuu! NOOOO!!!"

Eiji sank like a ship with a weak 'nya' before he passed out. Oishi fell to his knees and started fussing over the red head before he fainted. Fuji's head lolled back as he fell, but he did this sort of half-twist/turn thing so he fell on his face (like when they went bowling). Anybody else who was standing at the moment saw the grim reaper when Fuji fell. If he _didn't_ make it, there was no way in Hell that they _could_ make it! Kawamura took his racquet and gave one last shout of 'DYYYIIINNNGGG BABBBYY!!!' before he fell to his demise.

Sakuno was walking around like a drunk before she became green. Oh dear…she was coming over to Ryoma. Ryoma tried to slither herself away from Ryuu and succeeded right before Sakuno barfed up her breakfast- cupcake included- next to her boyfriend. Ryoma dragged Ryuu away from it and helped Sakuno lay on him.

Tomoka was already face-first in Horio's chest.

Ryoma looked at the desolate dump that was littered with bodies before looking at Tezuka.

"You're a monster."

"No, this is their punishment."

Ryoma walked over to her bag and fetched her water bottle. She took a sip before spitting it out.

"This is Inui juice!" She said weakly as her world began to spin. Ryoma's vision faded and she swore, right before she passed out, that Tezuka flashed the most evil of grins.

'He's….uh, worst than…F-Fuji.'

Ayana put a finger on her bottom lip as she looked at the disaster. "Kunimitsu, do you think I added to much sugar?"

Tezuka took a bite out of his Twinkie, "Of course not, Mother."


	19. Tezuka's heading to Kyushu

The principal of Seishun Gakuen looked on in horror at the attendance sheet for the following day. Over 100 kids were out sick!?

He called in his secretary.

"Yes," She asked as she sipped from her coffee.

"Is there some epidemic going around school or something?"

"Actually, they're all part of the boys' tennis club…," She trailed off.

The principal lifted a lip, "Fuji."

"Actually sir, it was Tezuka."

"Tezuka? My precious honor student who always abides by the rules and is our golden student? That Tezuka?"

"Yessir," She bowed her head. The principal fell to his knees and looked to the heavens.

"NNNNNNNOOOOO!!!! WHY TEZUKA WHY!?"

--

Ryuu woke up with a pounding hangover-like headache. "Oww…" He trailed off when he opened his eyes. They snapped shut when the light hit them, but they snapped back open when they caught the time, "AAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Ryoma jumped from her bed when she heard Ryuu scream. She fell back on the bed and curled into a fetal position while holding her head. 'Mitsu…that asshole, I'm going to kill him!'

Rinko entered Ryoma's room with an extra blanket. "Come on Ryoma, you're going to stay in Ryuu's room."

"Why?"

"His walls are darker, and you both have headaches, the darker colors should mean a darker room, right? It should help."

Ryoma wanted to nod, but it would only hurt, "Uisu."

--

Tezuka sat in his almost empty classroom. He was starting to regret giving the club his 'special cupcakes', the girls in his class seemed to be more aggressive than normal to him.

"Tezuka-kun is so hot!"

He rolled his eyes mentally. Maybe he shouldn't try to poison his club again. He thought he was going to go insane and _really_ do something that he might regret.

'…like murder…'

--

Fuji was lying in bed. His cerulean eyes were wide open as he glared at the ceiling. His mother had kept him bed after he ran into the bathroom (and oh so rudely pushed Yuuta out of it- though it was a rare moment when he was actually home) and puked. He was planning his revenge on Tezuka. He had caught Tezuka pulling out a Twinkie. He knew that Tezuka was behind this.

'It's not even _my_ fault. I don't know about everyone else. Sa, it was all Ryoma-chan's fault, if she hadn't sang that "Fudomine, Viva la Seigaku" song, I would be at school.'

Fuji turned over onto his side and a wave of nausea overcame him.

--

Eiji had his pink blanket over his head as he shivered. He wasn't cold. Oh no, it was his stomach. It was quivering and it caused him to quiver along with it. He wasn't in his room, but his parents' room. Why? There was a bathroom connected to the room and his mom and put him in there so he wouldn't have to run down the hall to the bathroom should he get nauseous again.

"Eiji, mom wanted me to check on your temp," His older brother said as he stuck the thermometer under his tongue.

"Grrhhhh," Eiji groaned as he shivered again.

--

"Fshuu…," Kaidoh hissed as he lifted his head from the toilet.

Hazue, the little devil, snickered. "Onii-san, are…pft…are you okay?"

Kaidoh threw a glare to his little brother, "Get out Hazue, you little bug!"

Hazue, unaffected by his brother's glare, laughed, "You're green like a snake! Fshuu!" He mock hissed before running out of the bathroom laughing.

Kaidoh took off one of the slippers he was wearing and successfully performed a Boomerang Snake Shot.

"OOOWWWW, MOM, KAORU-NII-SAN HIT ME!"

Kaidoh allowed himself to smile while he brushed his teeth…for the eleventh time.

--

"Seven, twelve, eighty two, thirteen, forty," Inui said weakly into the small microphone by his ear. The laptop before him put the numbers into the data sheets. Inui felt too weak to type so he decided to try the new program his dad just designed. You wore a headset and said what you wanted, and then the computer puts it in writing.

"Sadaharu, would you like some soup?"

Inui covered the microphone and replied in the positive before going back to his data.

"Two percent, seventeen percent, twenty four point thirty seven percent…"

--

"No…burning…oww…no…burning," Kawamura moaned as he pathetically swung his racquet. It smacked him in the face, "No burning."

Sakukato, his little sister, came into the room with some hot soup. "Okaa-san said that you should at least try to eat. This should settle your tum-tum."

"No…burning…"

Sakukato, or Kato for short, took the racquet and placed it against the wall, "Time to eat!"

--

Dr. Oishi Kyouya looked at the thermometer, "Hm, no fever."

Oishi smiled tiredly at his father, "Hai Otou-san, it's just a stomach ache."

"Your grandfather said that too. I know that you know what happened. It turned out to be an ulcer and he died from it. Do you still want to say that it's just a stomach ache?"

Oishi, who gets worked up over a scratch, was having a heart attack. "What are you waiting for? To the hospital we go!"

--

Momoshiro Ann frowned deeply at her son, "Takeshi! You need to eat!"

"I'm not hungry!" Momo wailed as he tried to keep the bile down as he looked at the food.

"Eat," Ann ordered.

A tense silence enveloped the room before Momo spoke, "Mamma? I'm scared…I don't want to eat and I'm SCARED!!!"

Ann sat the food down and went over to hug her baby boy, "You poor baby! You're all broken!"

--

The following day…

Tezuka walked onto the courts and easily caught the ball that was served at him.

He opened his eyes and saw everyone glaring at him.

"Why isn't anyone practicing?"

"YOU! YOU GAVE US THAT FOOD KNOWING IT WAS BAD!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Actually, I didn't. I didn't know that my mother was that bad when it came to making desserts."

A chilling aura came from behind him, "Bullshit, Mitsu. Do you remember those sandwiches?"

"That wasn't dessert and they didn't require any mixing. Cupcakes do."

Ryoma stopped growling and looked scared, "He…he shot down my case…just like that." Her eyes began to water up and the club swore that turned into a chibi.

Tezuka's eyes widened before he sighed, defeated.

"I'll buy ice cream?"

Ryoma beamed and went onto the courts, "Okay! Guys, he didn't know that his mother was a horrid baker."

Fuji, seething on the inside, spoke, "Then why did he eat a Twinkie instead of the cupcakes?"

Ryoma turned around and glared at him, "I saw that too!"

"I hate cupcakes…besides…they were chocolate flavored. I hate chocolate cupcakes."

"Damn," Fuji cursed and sand into the depths of darkness- AKA the corner of the courts where nobody was standing.

"Get back to practice, Ryuu, run twenty laps!"

"What!?" The boy sputtered and his golden eyes narrowed. "Why do you have me make run the laps? What if I didn't serve the ball at you?"

"Because you're the only one who would have the audacity to, now start running or else I'll make it thirty laps."

"Hai, hai," Ryuu began running the laps. Fuji discretely gave him a high five.

"Nice shot," Fuji whispered as he passed.

--

"What school are we facing next?"

"Since we're in the finals, our next school would be Rikkai Dai." Tezuka had the packet with the info and roster on it his right hand as he wrote the matches on the board.

Ryuu scratched his head. The team was in a classroom for an after-practice meeting to discuss their new opponents.

"Rikkai…aren't they that super arrogant school?"

"Ryuu!" Ryoma slapped her brother. "That's mom's alma mater!"

"Are you serious? No wonder why she's so cocky…you inherited it too."

Ryoma rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the line-up is…"

--

"So…if we win Doubles 1, Ryuu plays, but if we lose- I play?"

"Correct," Tezuka nodded and looked uncertain about the gleam in his girlfriend's eyes.

"You two better lose!"

Ryuu whined, "Now come on! I've only played against St. Rudolph, Josei, and I was _supposed_ to play against Hyotei."

"I have seniority."

"My ass," Ryuu snorted.

"We'll be having practice matches with Hyotei on Saturday, so be prepared."

'Monkey King…'

'Arrogant Asshole…'

'Dumbass Bastard…'

Ryoma, Ryuu, and Tezuka thought simultaneously, and respectively.

"Wait a minute, Tezuka; you aren't in the line-up at all, na. Not at all, yo," Momo said as he looked at the board.

"Ah, I'm going to Kyushu for a bit more rehab. I won't be here until right before Nationals."

"What? When are you leaving?"

"Monday, but I won't be here for the practice with Hyotei either."

'Ryoma's going to kill me,' a little chibi-Tezuka, in his mind of course, sang as he quickly wrote his will on some parchment.

--

"When were you going to tell me you were going to Kyushu!?" They were up in Tezuka's room that evening and Tezuka really didn't want to say anything because if he did then Ryoma would just twist his words and he really didn't feel like dealing with that but if he didn't say anything at all then she would DEFINITELY take it the wrong way and then she would start screaming and bitching up a storm and Tezuka just wasn't dealing with that and if he said something at the wrong time then she would think he was angry with her and she would get even more worked up because that was a direct challenge to her alpha-ness and you don't want to go into that section…*gasp-gasp-gasp-gasp*. All in all, Tezuka didn't know what to do.

"Huh? So, when were you going to tell me? Were you just going to leave and be gone for a week before calling?"

"…No. My parents told about sending me there this morning."

"YOU HAD THE WHOLE DAY TO TELL ME IN PRIVATE BUT DID YOU? NOOOOO!!! INSTEAD YOU WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE DAY TO NOT JUST TELL ME! NOOOOO!!! YOU HAD TO TELL THE WHOLE TEAM DIDN'T YOU!? DIDN'T YOU!?"

Ryoma's eyes were yellow in blazing anger and her face was utterly red. She held the edge of Tezuka's desk in her hand and he was sure that she would hurl it at him if it wasn't going to kill him…because that would put her in jail. At this time, Ryoma didn't care less if Tezuka just dropped dead.

"Need I remind you that you missed practice this morning, and I was doing assignments that would be due over my absence?"

Ryoma released the desk and walked over to Tezuka who was calmly sitting in the chair by his bed. She put a hand on his shoulder and sat in his lap.

"You…get me so worked up. You need to stop being so damn good all the time."

"Would you like me to spray paint the school?"

Ryoma rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Nah, you'd be in jail."


	20. Atskushi Himeko

**I'm back from the grave!**

"_No…I didn't do anything…yet."_

"_How could you!? Don't you trust me!?" _

_A snort rang through the air of the empty house._

"_Na, don't worry. Be happy," Ryoma began whistling to the tune, trying to placate a panicking Tezuka._

_But everyone knows that Tezuka never panics. Sometimes, there was a legit cause to be concerned for Ryoma's psyche. _

"_**Just remember to tell everyone. If you think you're going to forget, remind Oishi to do it at the end of afternoon practice."**_

_A female voice was heard in the background, __**'Kunimitsu-kun, come on, it's time for our date!'**_

_Ryoma stopped smirking at Tezuka's tone and scowled deeply. Who the fuck was this bitch that dared to call __her__ Kunimitsu by his given name? She stood silent and listened carefully._

'_**Oh, you're on the phone.'**_

_Ryoma rolled her eyes; what a ditz._

'_**Who are you on the phone with?'**_

"_**My…friend**__," Tezuka spoke hesitantly. Ryoma felt like someone splashed icy water on her. A 'friend', who was she- Biz Markie? _

'_**Oh, are they a special friend?**__'_

'_Kunimitsu, if you want to live, you better say yes,' Ryoma thought as she glared a crater into the floor._

"_**No, just a friend**__," He said a little too quickly. _

_Ryoma felt like she was on fire. Rage began to build up in her chest and it spread like a raging fire. She gnashed her teeth together and snarled into the phone._

"_Well FUCK YOU TOO YOU ASSHOLE!" She slammed the phone down and stormed into her room._

_The first thing she saw was the picture of her and Tezuka that, in an extremely out of character moment, framed and put on the nightstand…CRASH! It hit the floor and glass splattered everywhere. She destroyed everything that reminded her of that bastard…anger fueled every movement, every muscle contraction…every breath._

_She turned around and saw her tennis racquet. _

_The one she played Tezuka with._

_C-C-CRAAAAACCCKKKK!!!_

_The racquet lay in halves on the floor. Splinters of red showered the carpet. Ryoma looked at her hands and saw that they were bloody._

_He did this._

_It was his entire fault._

_She saw her other red racquets. They just reminded her of tennis. But with tennis, she remembered Tezuka. They had to go._

_She took each one and broke it over her knees. The strings cut into her palm and fingers and she never even realized she was crying._

'_I'm too fuckin' young for this!' She thought as she looked at the destruction._

_--_

Ryoma gasped as she shot out of bed.

'It was just a dream,' She closed her eyes and tried to calm down her breathing. 'Don't tell me that I feel insecure.' She opened her eyes and held Karupin close. The cat mewled and snuggled up closer to his master.

'I-I,' Ryoma stopped and looked around in the darkness. She turned her lamp on and gasped at what she saw.

Pictures and glass were mixed with broken racquets on the floor and bloody prints were all over the room. Ryoma looked at Karupin and his perfect fur smeared with blood…_her_ blood.

'It wasn't a dream after all…' She felt something wet on her face and wiped it off quickly.

Her cell phone was beeping madly and she looked at it. She had a text message.

_Ryoma, are you okay? Ryuu called to tell me that you were screaming in your sleep. I tried calling but you wouldn't answer. I left a voicemail. Call me when you get either one._

She dialed voicemail and listened as his voice filtered over the line. It soothed her and she felt her lids drooping.

'No…I'm just paranoid because he's not here,' she thought as she finally went to sleep.

'…But did I destroy my room?'

--

Tezuka sighed in frustration as he looked at the clock.

It was three twenty six in the morning and he had yet to fall asleep. He placed his glasses on and rose out of bed.

"Kunimitsu," A feminine voice whispered to his right. The brunette stiffened into a broom and ground his teeth. Not her, oh please; he could feel a part of him crying.

"Kunimitsu, I'm over here!"

A hand tugged on his shirt but he stood still.

'Not again, god I hate her.' He groaned as he was pulled into a dark corner.

"What is it Atskushi-sa-!" Tezuka was cut short by a pair of lips on his own. His body acted on pure reflex and he found a whimpering Atskushi Himeko on the floor.

"What the hell was that about!?" He whispered; venom laced his words and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Didn't you like it?" She whispered as she brought her legs up, revealing her white lace underwear.

'What a slut!'

Tezuka growled at her, "Don't _ever_ make advances on me. I already have girlfriend." He stalked off. His face was red with anger as he stalked back to his room at the center.

To hell with sleeping, he was too angry to go to sleep.

He angrily sat down on his bed and practically ripped off his glasses.

Atskushi Himeko was the daughter of one of the doctors at the rehab center who had taken a liking to Tezuka since he first arrived.

--

Himeko glowered at the hallway that led to Tezuka's room.

He had a girlfriend?

She grinned wickedly; she could get rid of that fugly bitch in no time.

--

Ryoma lifted that bag on her shoulder a little higher as she stepped onto the bus and sat down. Her stomach was flittering with butterflies at the thought of seeing Tezuka in rehab.

She smirked; she couldn't wait to tell him of how Hyotei was creamed in the practice matches.

--

Himeko looked at the new girl who came into the center. She didn't remember hearing of a new girl patient.

She had to admit, she was pretty. She had her shoulder length greenish hair in a little bob. She was wearing a cute denim mini-skirt, dainty white flats, and a light pink camisole. She looked at the front desk and signed her name into the guest book and walked down a hall.

Himeko, being sneaky as always, looked at the guestbook.

'Echizen Ryoma, room 214, hm…,' Himeko read before it registered. That was Kunimitsu's room!

--

She inched closer to the door and held her breath as she listened to the new girl.

"Don't look at me like that!" A voice said jokingly. "My mother made me wear it."

"Really, or did you want to impress me?"

"Get your head out of the gutter," She grumbled.

"Gomen, ne," Tezuka sounded sheepish.

"I had a dream a few nights ago," Ryoma began quietly.

"It was the one that Ryuu called me about?"

"Hai, is there a girl her with red hair and grayish eyes?"

"Eh, Atskushi Himeko-san, she matches the description."

Ryoma fell silent.

"You didn't. Did you?"

"I don't like her. Stay away from her."

"She's the daughter of one of the doctors."

"You think I actually care about her state of importance? My influence and power is like the mighty powers of a greater being compared to her measly standing."

"Stop acting arrogant."

Ryoma laughed lightly…then it turned sadistic. "Neh, Kunimitsu, Fuji-senpai taught me some new tricks to ward off any…_unwanted competition._"

"You know what? Don't tell me. I barely slept the other night and I want to sleep for the rest of my life without having nightmares." Ryoma snorted.

"**You do know that she's right outside, right?**"

--

Tezuka paused for a second at the abrupt change from Japanese to English. "**Yeah, so why would you talk so freely?**"

"**I like making bad impressions. It's to fool her. She'll think I hate her, then I'll be nice but she'll be suspecting something. After a while, she will fall into a sense of false security and forget what I said earlier. Then BAM! I get her when she least expects it!"**

"**You are truly evil."**

Ryoma crawled over to Tezuka and laid her head on his chest. She traced a finger alongside of his chest as Tezuka relaxed and moved them into a laid back position.

"I missed you, so much."

--

**Oh shit Ryoma. You got some competition! Watcha gonna do gurly gurl!?**


	21. Cat Fight

**Nice and short. Sorry for not updating…but I have stupid finals…at least I'm exempt from three of them!**

Ryoma glared at the guy on the other side. She gripped her racquet tighter and leaned forward a bit more.

There was no way in Hell she would lose to him.

The ball sailed over the net, so fast that even Kikumaru blinked.

Ryoma stepped back and swung. The ball met the string with a soft thump before it jetted to the other court. It landed right on side line and Ryoma let out a breath before inhaling sharply as she lunged forward. Her racquet lashed out and softly bumped the ball. It dropped to the other side of the net and bounced a few inches from it. Her opponent was floored at the move.

"Game and set, Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to 3," The umpire called solemnly.

Ryoma went back to the line and fished a ball from her pocket. She narrowed her golden eyes and threw the ball up, her back arching perfectly. As soon as she served, she lunged to the net once more and smashed the ball after the guy lobbed it.

The boys in the stands watched in amazement as Ryoma gracefully performed a cross court forehand.

"Game, set, match, Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to love," The umpire shouted and everyone cheered.

"It's over already?" Momoshiro blinked and looked around.

"Ye…ah…," Fuji trailed off. How long did the match last? Twenty minutes or so?

"She seems pissed," Ryuu stated blankly as he inched away from the approaching demoness.

"Move and I'll kill you," She said gruffly and murdered a water bottle. She threw it into a trash can and roughly grabbed her bag and shoved her racquets in it and stalked away. She saw no point in staying for the after match ceremonies. Everybody knew that Seigaku was advancing into the next round since she won singles 1.

--

Ryoma threw her bag on the floor and opened her closet. She fingered her pink camisole and brought it out. On the front of it was a nasty brown stain, Cola.

She remembered when yesterday Himeko 'accidently' spilled it on her while she was walking to the vending machine. Ryoma growled and clutched the shirt to her chest. Her gold eyes blazed in anger. Her grandmother had gotten it for her when she was ten, a month before she died. Her mother had said it would have been nice if she wore it to see Tezuka.

The door opened a little and Ryuu stepped in.

"Ryoma, I know you're angry but-," He began.

"But what Ryuu? Exactly, you don't know. Just…leave me alone." Ryoma fell to her knees and kept her back to her brother.

"Fine, just don't let it fester for a few years. Mom said dinner is almost ready anyway, so…bye." He scurried out of the door.

"I won't let it fester, Ryuu. At least, not for long," Ryoma smirked evilly before she let out a little chuckle.

--

**That Saturday**

Eiji shouted for joy and scooped up all the candy after throwing his cards down.

"Aw, you won again!? Kikumaru-senpai, you can't cheat na. You can't yo." Momo said as he gathered all of the cards and began to shuffle them.

"It's just beginners' luck!!!" Eiji stuck his tongue out and popped a chocolate in it afterwards. The boys were playing poker on the train while the team was heading to see Tezuka.

Ryoma was in her own little world, letting her anger boil. That Himeko girl was gonna get it and get it good.

--

Himeko scrolled down the webpage, soaking in every word she read. She was reading some articles on Echizen Ryoma, digging up the dirt on the slut. She frowned when the only articles she saw were on her amazing tennis matches. What was she supposed to do with this!?

Himeko growled in frustration and slammed her laptop closed. He paced around for a bit.

'How am I supposed to get Kunimitsu to be mine if his girlfriend in Little Miss Goody Two Shoes?' She thought as she ran a finger through her hair. She would just have to observe the girl later.

--

Himeko peered around the corner and watched as Ryoma entered the center again. It seemed like they had a few days off from school if she came again. Tezuka was there to greet her but she dragged him outside.

Himeko went up to a window and saw a whole bunch of boys.

"LET'S EAT!" A tall boy said with black spiky hair and violet eyes. Another boy with a green bandana hissed and said something.

The two got into a tussle and a boy with green eyes tried to break them up.

"Stop it!"

Everyone froze and turned to Tezuka in lines of four. Tezuka turned around and started walking back in the center.

Himeko gawked slightly when she saw two of the same bitch….unless…

"Ryuusuke, I said to stop to poking me!" Ryoma exclaimed and slapped the boy's hands away.

"But sister dear, I'm you brother!"

"You're a nuisance. Mitsu kick him back to California." Ryoma ran up to Tezuka and went to his front. Ryuu followed and the two chased each other around the taller boy. Tezuka lashed out and caught the two of them by the collar.

--

Himeko sighed once more. She left them about five minutes after they arrived. Honestly, they were idiots.

"Yo, Himeko," A voice called from behind her. She recognized it as Ryoma's and let a smirk come across her face before turning around. A hand lashed out of nowhere and slapped her across the face.

She stumbled back a bit and clutched her red cheek as she looked at Ryoma. The emerald haired girl was just there with a blank face on. But her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. Ryoma stepped forward and delivered another smack.

"Oh," She pretended to gasp, "That's right. You're just like a dog. You don't know why you're being hit without anyone explaining it, right you little bitch?" Ryoma grinned and slapped her again before scowling. "That's," SLAP, "for spying on Kunimitsu and I. This," SLAP, "is for ruining my shirt. And this," Ryoma landed a solid punch to the side of Himeko's head, "is for trying to steal my boyfriend."

Himeko's gray eyes became almost black with anger and she lunged at the smaller girl. Ryoma grabbed the red head by the shoulders and spun around, using Himeko's momentum to toss her.

The boys had stopped talking after the first slap and now looked in awe as Ryoma kicked this girl's ass.

"I think they're fighting over you," Fuji said to Tezuka. Tezuka was frozen to the spot and all he could do was gape.

"It's a 99.9% chance that Tezuka's the reason."

"ARGHH!!! YOU BIT ME!" Himeko screamed as she punched Ryoma in the head continuously. The other girl had latched on to Himeko's shoulder and she didn't look like she was going to let go.

Ryoma brought a hand up and shoved it in the other girl's face and slammed her to the ground.

"Holy crap, a real cat fight," Momo and Eiji said excitedly. Oishi began to go over there but Kaidoh held him back.

"Wait 'til they get exhausted Oishi-senpai."

Himeko rolled them over until she was on top and smacked Ryoma. HARD! Ryoma's head snapped to the side and she went limp. Himeko smirked, but when she was about to get up, Ryoma punched her in the nose and brought a leg up. She kicked the other girl and flipped backwards before landing gracefully. She took Himeko's long hair and pulled it sharply, dragging the girl into a wall and smashing her face into it.

"We have to stop them!" Oishi ignored everyone's protest and went up to them before trying to get Ryoma away. The girl would not have it. She kept hitting Himeko in the wall, when the gray eyed lass managed to turn around.

She grabbed Ryoma's hair and dragged her to the ground before punching anywhere that was vulnerable.

Ryoma let out a shrill scream when Himeko punched her stomach and that seemed to pull Tezuka and Ryuusuke out of their trances. They ran to them and tried, along with Oishi, to pry them apart. They managed to get Himeko off slightly when Ryoma kicked upwards and lashed out one last time. Her foot collided with the other girl's chest and her hand caught and dragged her foot from under her.

A painful collision on Ryuu's part ensued when the bigger of the two kitties fell on him.

Ryoma, with the aid of Tezuka, got up slowly while clutching her stomach. She fell back against him though when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Himeko was much worse. She was unconscious.

"Let's get them to the clinic." Everyone scurried over to help carry the two.

--

"I didn't know that Tezuka could be such a mother," Ryuu winced when he heard Tezuka scolding Ryoma.

"Ryuu," Kawamura admonished.

"What? He sounds like our mother when we did something stupid!" Ryuu looked around and raised his hands.

--

Ryoma kept wincing so she just kept her eyes closed as Tezuka thrashed her with his words. How mean could he be? Apparently, very mean.

He stood in front of the bed she was in, hands on hips and all, scolding her on how stupid it was for her to fight Himeko…over him.

"Kunimitsu-"

"Don't you talk! Listen to me! If you think I'm _almost _done, then you are seriously wrong!" He continued his rant and something sparked in Ryoma.

--

Kawamura nearly jumped ten feet into the air, something Eiji even had trouble with, when Ryoma began to shout. Everybody looked at the closed door when they heard the two southpaws shouting at each other.

"Tezuka has a dirty mouth," Fuji said after Tezuka said 'fuck' and its various forms about seven times within the last ten seconds.

"Ooh, what if they resort to violence?" Oishi began to pace worriedly when a loud crash followed by a body hitting the door sounded.

"**STOP IT RYOMA!**" They heard Tezuka growl.

"AAH!" Oishi yelled before he flung the door open. He fell on his back when Tezuka fell backwards with Ryoma on top of him. "You're heavy Tezuka."

Ryoma groaned and rolled over. "Why is your stomach so hard?"

"Why is your fist so boney?"


	22. ASIDE: RYOMA

I don't know what came over me. I honestly didn't. All I saw was red, all I felt was that girl's flesh in between my nails as I clawed at her. I felt all of the tension leaving my body. All of my anger came out in one huge surge and when it was over…all I felt was tiredness.

I was listening to Kunimitsu berate me when something sparked in me again. Who the hell was he to tell me what I should and shouldn't have done? I'd of smacked him senseless for that. I was marking my territory, he's my toy, and he has no right to tell _me_ what to do!

Ugh…I sound like a possessive bimbo on TV. _Don't touch my man, he's mine! Oh no you didn't!_ I would have snorted if that wasn't what I had just done.

I wonder how that other girl was doing. Was she awake yet? If she was, we could finish that battle. I was sooo winning.

I could hear it now from Kunimitsu, _don't get too cocky Ryoma. Someone could knock you off your pedestal._ I snort at the mere thought.

I got up and walked around a bit, wincing when I twisted a bit. My stomach was hurting like hell, as well as my ribs. We were going to the hospital in the morning at the insistence of Oishi-mamma. I walked past a room and lookey thurr! It was Himeko!

She was out like a light on the cot. Her ankle was bandaged up tightly. Some gauze bandages were around her head. A surge of pride welled up inside of me; I had done a good job.

--

"Well, the x-rays show that she had no broken bones or anything. Her stomach would be a bit sore for a few more days and her ribs are slightly bruised. I would keep doing light stretches for your stomach, but no heavy lifting or sports for at least week. You also said that she had taken some punches to the head. Nothing showed up from the tests that says that she suffered any damages. She should be perfectly fine."

The doctor continued to ramble and I sipped on my Ponta. A burp rose from my throat and winced when it came out. Call me a tomboy, but when I have to burp, I burp.

"Are you okay?" Oishi-mamma began fretting over me again. Don't tell him this, but I'm starting to like calling him Oishi-mamma. It suits him so well!

"I'm fine," I answered. Then, just for fun, I inhaled sharply and Oishi began hyperventilating and starting yelling at the doctor to dope me up.

"'Tis that not be as funny as ye think."

"Oh shut up Ryuu," I mumbled.

"How's Himeko?" Momo asked once Oishi was calm enough.

"She has a concussion, her nose and cheekbones are fractured as well. Also, her ankle was snapped and she has many lacerations on her scalp from where her hair was pulled. She also has two fractured ribs. You," He looked at me and I saw…a hint of pride and amazement? "Did quite the number on her."

--

We were back at school two days later, but I wasn't allowed to participate in practice. The good news- Kunimitsu was back!!! After the fight he consulted his parents and they agreed to pull him out of the program there. He'll be staying back here for a few weeks before heading to Germany…oh how this sucks monkey butt. At least he's here though.

You know what was absolutely disgusting that we saw yesterday? We were walking to our favorite restaurant; the McDonald's where the M is always upside down. We saw some guys from Hyotei, including Oshitari. Next thing I know…Fuji-senpai and Oshitari are sucking each other's faces off. Now, don't get me wrong. I have nothing against gays. Hell, our older brother Ryoga is gay. It was just the nature of the kiss that bothered me. I didn't need to see that whole glob of spit transfer from one to another. Mitsu covered my eyes and turned around to lead me into the restaurant.

I'm scarred for life.

Mitsu glared at Fuji-senpai the whole time we were eating.

--

I yawned sleepily as Sakuno ran around from store to store…at nine in the morning. WTF is her problem!? We were looking for dresses- well she was anyway- for this party that the four of us were going to. Let's just hope that Mitsu wouldn't have to drive us anywhere. I shudder to think.

"Ryoma, isn't this a cute dress?" She held up a…what is that thing? It was _pink_ and had _flowers_ on it. It was hideous.

"It's hideous."

Sakuno frowned and looked at it before shrugging and putting it back.

"Ryoma, Sakuno, what a coincidence!" We turned around and saw my mother.

"What are you for Mom?"

"Shopping," She smiled sweetly and gestured to the two huge bags at her sides. "Are you looking for a dress to the Tennis Association Dinner?"

"Yup," Sakuno chirped and continued looking through the racks of dresses at the high end store. I sighed and took a seat.

One thing- don't leave the house early in the morning wearing shorts. The mosquitoes got to my legs like they were coated in honey. I looked up with a bored look on my face when it got quiet.

I regretted it.

--

**That Saturday**

Kunimitsu, being the gentleman I'm sure his grandfather told him to be, opened the door for me to our car. Obviously, our mother's had collaborated together to make sure that we, as well as Ryuu and Sakuno, matched. Mitsu was wearing a nice tux with a red tie and vest to match my dress…that I hated but apparently Mitsu loved.

It was a red halter dress that stopped a few inches (coughcough mid-thigh coughcough) above my knees. It was almost skin tight on me. Not only was that horrid, the shoes going to be the death of me. Mom managed to get me red stilettos, at least four inches. My hair was curled slightly and pinned in a sort of twist-bun-thing-a-ma-bob. I also had diamond earrings, a necklace, and two bracelets.

I won't even say that my mom and Sakuno tied me to a chair to put on some red eyeliner on my eye lid, mascara, some pink lip gloss. WHAT AM I!? A FORSAKEN DOLL!?

"Don't. Say. Anything." I growled at Mitsu and got the hand purse thing that matched my ensemble.

Sakuno got the less revealing dress because she's 'innocent'. Can you believe that!? I can't. Her dress was a pale green spaghetti strap that ended at her knees. She had cute little pale green 2-inch heels and her hair was in a decorative ponytail. Lucky bitch.

Kunimitsu led us inside and we were shown to our table. Momo was there with Ann…both dressed in a lavender number. Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai were there too. Was it me, or did Kaidoh-senpai seem sleepy? He also winced a bit when he shifted. Hm…maybe Inui dumped his data for an hour or so to…_take care of _his hissing boyfriend. Oh, I have a dirty mind.

Inui-senpai was reading a book. Not his notebook- it was an actual book!

Eiji-senpai and Oishi-mamma were there as well, in matching light blue suits. How adorable is that?

"Ochi-bi-chan," Eiji-senpai trailed off when he saw me.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I seemed to be saying that more than my catch phrase.

"Where's Kawamura and Fuji?"

"Oh, Kawamura couldn't come. He said that he was with his father because they were catering at some big party tonight. Fuji's over with Hyotei with Oshitari." I shuddered when Momo said that name. Many bad thoughts came to my head.

Oh shit, it's Monkey King.

"Well, be awed at Ore-sama's prowess," He smirked and looked at us before locking his eyes on my…chest.

I was about to use those stiletto heels for something good for all humanity.

"Would you giving me one of your shoes?" Mitsu whispered from our seats.

"Why?"

"I'm going to shove it up his ass."

I reached down and took the shoe off before passing to Mitsu.

"What are you doing with that shoe?"

Mitsu passed it back to me and I put it, as well as a fake smile, on. "Oh nothing, he was just checking to see if I had something in my shoe. All clear," We chuckled and went back to minding our own business.

I wish he could do the same.

Atobe sat down at our table and I swear I'm not joking…Mitsu balked at him and wrinkled his nose.

"Is that new cologne, Atobe?" I could tell Mitsu was gagging silently. He couldn't have smelled _that _bad_._

The monkey flicked his hair and smirked. "It's only the newest fragrance from Paris." I caught a whiff.

"Oh my GAWD! Hack! Hack! OOOWWAAA!! HAACCCKKK!!!" I couldn't stop gagging! Phlegm was making me sound like I was trying to speak French.

"Are you okay?" Mitsu held out a cup of water for me. I could see Ryuu glaring at the Monkey King.

"Get away before you kill everyone with your funk!"


	23. Finale!

Atobe looked affronted and shocked to the bone, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused, now leave!" Ryuu shooed him off, waving his hands like a mad man, "Avast ye smelly turd! Vanish from thy sight!"

Atobe frowned deeply, in what could be a scowl. "How dare you talk to Ore-sama like that! Who do you think you are?"

"I don't think. I _know_ I am Ryuusuke and I _know_ you're killing my sister with your ridiculous monkey funk. It is _not_ the 70s!"

Ryoma hacked up for a few more moments before burying her face in Tezuka's shirt, inhaling the fresh scent of apples.

"My nose burns!" Ryoma whined, clinging onto the silky material.

"Let me see," Tezuka said and gently pulled Ryoma back. Her nose was completely red, like she was Rudolph. Tezuka got up out of his chair and helped Ryoma up before he turned and glared at Atobe. "She's having an allergic reaction…get. The. Fuck. Lost," He ground out and led Ryoma away.

Atobe growled before smirking. "You all think you are good enough to be in Ore-sama's presence. You're wrong. Ore-sama shall leave, but only because there are still people who must admire me." He left with a flare and Ann choked afterward.

"Ann-chan, we should go check up on Ryoma and Tezuka," Sakuno suggested. Ann agreed and they left to go find the missing couple. The boys were left glaring and gagging, using their large napkins as fans to fan away the funkiness.

--

"Oww," Ryoma whined pathetically.

"Don't touch it," Tezuka chided gently. He held a wet tissue to her nose. "Now blow gently."

Ryoma closed her eyes and blew. Her nose felt like it was on fire.

"You have a nosebleed." She opened her eyes and saw Tezuka looked in disgust at the tissue. He flicked it behind him and Ryoma guessed that it was pure luck that the thing made it into the trash can that had mysteriously appeared. Tezuka was magical like that after all.

He whipped out another one and put it to her nose. "Blow."

After a few more times, Ann and Sakuno arrived. "There you two are."

"Hn," Tezuka murmured and ignored them in favor of rinsing out Ryoma's nose by pouring water from a bottle that appeared out of thin air.

"How do you do that!?" Ryoma squealed finally.

"I do what?"

"You just conjure things up out of thin air!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Give me napkin…THERE! DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Ryoma jumped up and pointed at Tezuka, holding the napkin to her still red nose. "IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She began to laugh almost hysterically.

"I think the cologne got to her brain," Sakuno said as they three of them tried to calm her down. Tezuka looked back at the box of tissues next to him. Yup, she was hallucinating.

--

Ryou Shishido liked to think that he wasn't stupid, but he would admit that he wasn't a genius either. Fortunately for him, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Tezuka wasn't liking Atobe right now.

"What did you do now Atobe-san?" Shishido asked, irritated at the fact the diva kept complaining about the stoic boy's glare.

"Ore-sama just went to their table and Echizen-chan started coughing and he," a point to Tezuka, "keeps glaring at Ore-sama."

"Maybe it's because you stink."

"Ore-sama doesn't stink. He smells fabulous."

"Like a skunk," Shishido grunted and turned his head.

"Atobe stinks! Atobe stinks! Atobe stinks!" A quiet chanting grew louder and louder until it was a chorus of jeers. The gray haired boy looked around in alarm. The cheers were coming from Seigaku.

"If you don't be quiet I'll lock you up in a dark room and dissect each and every one of you into little bits and grill you before feeding you to my dog," Tezuka's voice was even and quiet; the epitome of death.

Seigaku became quiet and so did the whole hall.

Momo, the trickster he is, tried to lighten the mood. "You don't have any pets."

Tezuka was sitting so he was facing Atobe, his team behind him. He slowly turned his head and an evil grin formed on his lips.

"I'm getting them tomorrow. They're such beautiful Dobermans. Did you know that they are one of the most aggressive dogs in the world?"

"Dammmnnn," Fuji drawled as he leaned back. "I never taught him _anything_."

"He's the devil!"

--

"Breathe deeply."

A long inhale followed, golden eyes fluttered back.

Sakuno and Ann looked to each other. "She's not going to be able to last the night."

"We should call her parents."

Ryoma was laid back on the chase lounge in the bathroom; Ryuu was waving a scented candle in front of her nose.

"I'll kill that Monkey Idiot."

--

**MoNdAy**

"We face Rikkai Dai next to decide if we go to Nationals."

"If? There is no _if_! We are going!"

"Calm down a bit Ryoma, Rikkai Dai is the strongest team out there right now. We have to beat them in order to advance. If we don't, we'll still go since we're in the finals, but only as runner-ups."

"We'll win."

"Gosh, the twins are sooo arrogant!" Eiji complained loudly as he hugged them.

"The line ups are Inui-Kaidoh, Oishi-Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Ryuusuke, and Ryoma."

"You're not playing."

"No. If I do, Ryuu would complain about not playing and I don't want to hear his whining."

"What about me?"

"If I took your spot, you would get angry and break my glasses again. I need them."

Ryoma nodded and picked at the white bandage covering her still red nose.

"Nya, Ochibi-chan is just like me!" Eiji cheered as he gestured to their identical bandages. Ryoma squeaked and looked at her nose, her face red and alarmed as her eyes widened comically.

"Heal faster! Heal faster!"

Ryuu began laughing. "You sound like a bird!"

Ryoma jumped up and began hitting her brother. "Oh you need to stop it! I'll kill you!"

"Nya, can I call you Eiji-chibi-chan!?"

"NOOOO!!!!"

The small locker room was thrown into chaos as Eiji chased Ryoma, Ryoma chased Ryuu, and Ryuu chased Eiji to make him stop chasing Ryoma.

Fuji laughed softly and took out his camcorder and began recording.

Tezuka threw the papers onto the desk in front and leaned back. He gave up.

--

**Next Saturday**

"Next match, Echizen and Yanagi," The referee called. The whole section of Seigaku's cheerleaders groaned.

As one, they and the team shouted, "WHICH ONE!?"

"Eh, Ryuusuke," The young man began crying as he ran up his chair.

--

"That was fast."

Ryuusuke set his racquet down and drank from his bottle. "He wasn't that strong."

"He's pretty strong."

"Then he's not smart."

Inui seemed to look a bit offended. "I assure he has a high IQ."

"Then he has no common sense. He probably thought that I played like Ryo. Che, just because we're twins," He scoffed and looked to Tezuka. "I thought you said that they were strong."

"They are. Give them a chance to show that strength."

"Then I might not win!" He winked before punching his sister lightly. "Go get' em kitten."

--

Sanada stepped out onto the courts, already wary of the little girl across the net. Her brother was a monster. His hard and fast balls to Yanagi overwhelmed the third demon. He was defeated in under fifteen minutes. What was Ryoma capable off?

'The bitch is trying to wear me out!' Sanada thought with anger. 'I'll fix that!' It was his serve now. He threw the ball up before swinging.

Ryoma froze as the ball went past her. He…served? What was that?

"What…the…hell?"

Sanada smirked from under his black cap. He served again. It was another no-touch ace.

Ryoma looked in back of her, where the ball was, before whipping around and glaring at Sanada; her eyes glowing yellow.

"You little wannabe cap stealer, I don't know what the hell your fuckin' problem is, but you better wipe that cocky smirk off your face before I jump the net and do it for you!"

Sanada stopped dead and growled. "What the hell?"

Her eyes closed. "I'll give you some leniency and not look at you. Your stupid serve is hurting my," She flicked her hair back, "_fabulous_ eyes."

Sanada frowned deeply and served in anger. Ryoma ran to the ball and hit it back in a return ace.

"She's playing with her eyes closed!"

'She can't keep this up for long,' Sanada thought. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed. He was going to win.

--

Sanada looked in shock at the girl in front of him. She just used his own serve against him.

"Seigaku wins! They advance to Nationals!"

"You won Kitten!" Ryuu hugged his sister but was rewarded with a thwack on the head. "OUCH!"

"I'm in a match!"

"You won!"

"I did?"

"You activated the State of Self-Actualization."

"Mada Mada Dane," She smirked.

Tezuka smiled gently but walked over to Rikkai. "It was nice to play you. We wish Yukimura success with his surgery."

Sanada shook his hand, "Thanks. I should be heading over there in about ten minutes."

--

"CHEESE!!!"

The bright bulb flashed as the picture was taken. Everyone came out of their poses and rushed over to the camera to see the photo.

"How pretty is that!?"

It was a picture of every team Seigaku faced, all huddled together at Tezuka's going away party and Yukimura's get well bash.

"It's perfect. I'll make copies for everyone and mail them out if you want," Fuji suggested as he went through the photos on his camera. He snuggled closer to Oshitari in the plush chair.

"It's too bad that you'll miss Nationals though," Ryuu said with a sleazy smile.

"Get your greasy body away from me," Tezuka said. Ryuu laughed it off and wiped some cake frosting onto his nose.

"I still don't see what Ryo sees in you."

**I am DONE! This is the last chapter! Get all of your reviews in because I got some suggestions!**

**First off- did anyone notice who I paired Atobe up with? It's really hard to notice**

**Second- sequels! It's taking place in the future! Should it be when they're in Ryoma and Ryuu's last year at college or when they are fresh out of college and the now-third years have a job and crap?**

**Third- how old should they be?**

**Fourth- do you even want a sequel? At least to know what happened at Nationals?**

**Fifth- should the dreams from early on come true?**

**Let me know in reviews!!!**


End file.
